Pomiędzy
by Tyone
Summary: Pomiędzy jedną śmiercią a drugą znajduje się jeszcze czas, który oni nazywają życiem. Czy John będzie umiał odnaleźć się pomiędzy?
1. Wulkany

n/a: Muszę trochę pogadać, ja tak lubię rozmawiać o literaturze (pozwolę sobie tak określić te moje wypociny, mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie obrazi)... Wiem, że ten krótki wstęp do końca przeczyta pewnie tylko mój pies, ale... Dobrze, przechodząc do sedna - inspiracji do tego tekstu było kilka, po pierwsze lektura genialnej serii "Trying to Find the In-Between", po drugie - komentarz mojej genialnej _euphorii_, która - oczywiście, jak to zawsze ona, słusznie - stwierdziła, że to, co Sherlock zrobił w "The Reichenbach Fall", zawsze tłumaczę jako dowód ogromnej miłości i poświęcenia. Po przeczytaniu tego komentarza zaczęłam się zastanawiać... co jeśli niekoniecznie tylko to kierowało Sherlockiem, gdy decydował się upozorować swoją śmierć na oczach najbliższej mu osoby? Do tego wątku jednak dopiero dojdziemy, choć nie ukrywam (żeby nikogo nie zaskoczyć/zawieść), że będzie to moment przełomowy w tym opowiadaniu i że, tak naprawdę, do niego dążymy i to wokół niego kręcić się będzie cała fabuła. Piszę to już teraz, by wiersz, stanowiący motto całego utworu, nie wydawał się wyciągnięty nie wiadomo skąd. Ale zanim dojdziemy do Upadku... zapraszam do lektury pierwszego rozdziału, który wytłumaczy, jak to wszystko powstało ;)

Ach, jeszcze z kwestii technicznych: ponieważ piszę na bieżąco, ostrzeżenia będą pojawiać się przed każdą częścią, więc proszę czytać uważnie. Tytuły części pochodzą z utworów mojego ulubionego irlandzkiego artysty - Damiena Rice'a. Nazywam je "częściami", a nie "rozdziałami" czy "odcinkami", ponieważ ten tekst będzie wyglądał bardziej jak zbiór połączonych fabularnie miniatur niż typowe wieloodcinkowe opowiadanie. Ale że chcę, aby wszystkie te miniatury znalazły się pod wspólnym tytułem, postanowiłam opublikować je w takiej wersji. OK, już nie nudzę.

* * *

_Między jedną śmiercią a drugą jest czas _  
_który oni nazywają _  
_życiem _  
_Tak trudno odnaleźć się _  
_pomiędzy_

**POMIĘDZY**

* * *

opis: Sherlock Holmes jest wielkim człowiekiem; kiedyś, być może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, okaże się być również _dobrym człowiekiem_. John nie jest ani wielki, ani szczególnie dobry, a już na pewno nie należy do szczęściarzy.

ostrzeżenia: zamieniam timeline z TGG; udajmy, że najpierw mamy przyzwolenie Johna na rozstrzelenie kamizelki, a dopiero później scenę z „Ciebie, jak zrzucasz ze mnie ubrania na tym przyciemnionym basenie… Ludzie mogą gadać."; poza tym - sceny erotyczne, bardzo sherlockowy Sherlock i… to chyba tyle.

* * *

_część I_

_Don't drag my love around  
Volcanoes melt you down_

_Wulkany_

John doskonale pamięta dzień, gdy poznał Sherlocka. Mężczyzna zdał mu się wtedy niebywale tajemniczy i przyciągający, tak bardzo, że Johna nie odstraszyło zachowanie innych ludzi w stosunku do mężczyzny: oschłość Lestrade'a, drwiny Andersona czy poniżające komentarze Donovan. Ludzie zdawali się go nie tolerować, jednak John znał życie za dobrze, by słuchać osądów czyichkolwiek poza własnymi. Sherlock był małomówny, owiany aurą tajemnic i ryzyka i sprawił, że już następnego dnia John znów mógł pociągnąć za spust swojego Glocka i _zabić_, by go uratować.

Pamięta zaskoczony wzrok Sherlocka, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się i mężczyzna pojął natychmiast, kto zabił Jeffa Hope'a. Sherlock podszedł do niego i powiedział swoim najgłębszym głosem: „Dobry strzał". John uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, próbując powstrzymać dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, i wtedy Sherlock Holmes musiał zrozumieć, że nie miał do czynienia z kimś zwyczajnym. John zabił człowieka, a potem uśmiechał się przyjemnie, żartował i poszedł z Sherlockiem do chińskiej knajpy. Nawet jeśli wtedy Sherlock nie znał go tak dobrze, jak zna teraz, na pewno wiedział, co takie zachowanie Johna oznaczało.

Pamięta też, jak wcześniej tego dnia Lestrade powiedział mu, że Sherlock Holmes jest wielkim człowiekiem; i kiedyś, być może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, okaże się być również _dobrym człowiekiem_. John nie jest ani wielki, ani szczególnie dobry, a już na pewno nie należy do szczęściarzy, dlatego nie łudzi się, że kiedykolwiek zrozumie, co inspektor miał na myśli.

Teraz John próbuje złapać utracony oddech; kolana uginają się pod nim i przyklęka przy ścianie. Jego umysł zalewa fala endorfin i znów czuje się _dobrze_. Lewa dłoń nie drży, serce szybko pompuje krew przez kolejne tętnice i żyły. Słyszy kroki Sherlocka i za moment mężczyzna jest z powrotem obok niego, przechodzi nerwowo w jedną i drugą stronę przy brzegu basenu, przeczesując włosy pistoletem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta John; jego głos wciąż jest słaby.

— Ze mną? Tak, okej — odpowiada roztargniony. — Uhm, to, co chciałeś zrobić, hm, co zrobiłeś, to było… dobre — bełkocze, nie patrząc na Johna.

— Całe szczęście, że nikt tego nie widział.

— Hm? — Sherlock w końcu na niego zerka.

— Ciebie, jak zrzucasz ze mnie ubrania na tym przyciemnionym basenie… Ludzie mogą zacząć gadać.

Sherlock uśmiecha się w sposób, który sprawia, że John traci oddech z płuc.

— Ludzie robią co innego.

John prycha nerwowo i z zaskoczeniem przyjmuje ofiarowaną przez Sherlocka dłoń. Podnosi się - kolana już się pod nim nie uginają - otrzepuje ubranie ze stresu, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Sherlocka. Unosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się; Sherlock kiwa głową i wychodzą na pustą ulicę. Mimo to mężczyzna, sobie tylko znanym sposobem, i tak łapie taksówkę. Wracają na Baker Street w zupełnej ciszy. John ciągle czuje szybkie uderzenia swojego serca.

Nie ma pojęcia, co zmieni się po dzisiejszej nocy, ale jest pewien, że przekroczyli kolejną granicę, zza której nie ma powrotu. John był gotów zginąć z Sherlockiem na tym basenie; Sherlock na pewno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a jednak i tak spojrzeniem zapytał go o pozwolenie. John śmieje się w duchu; _pozwolenie_. Tylko Sherlock Holmes, człowiek, który podkrada jego bieliznę i bez pukania wchodzi do łazienki, gdy on bierze prysznic, może pytać przyjaciela, czy zgadza się zginąć za dziesięć sekund. Przyjaciela; czy kimkolwiek dla Sherlocka jest.

I tylko John może się zgodzić, bez zastanowienia ani wątpliwości. Uświadamia sobie, że zatarły się granice pomiędzy życiem jego a Sherlocka; stały się one niejako jedną egzystencją. John pójdzie tam, gdzie jest Sherlock, zrobi wszystko, żeby za nim pójść. Nie oszukuje się nawet, że to działa też w drugą stronę, ale także nie czuje z tego powodu rozgoryczenia. On wystawia się na bomby, szaleńców z zaburzeniami maniakalnymi i seryjnych morderców, a Sherlock pozwala mu tego wszystkiego doświadczyć. Ich układ w założeniu jest nieskomplikowany i przynosi obopólne korzyści. To, że pomiędzy wkradł się sentyment i oddanie… Na niektóre sprawy John nie jest w stanie nic poradzić.

Wzrok Sherlocka, kiedy wyszedł ubrany w kamizelkę Moriarty'ego, wypowiadając słowa sugerujące, że to on, John Watson, był za tym wszystkim od samego początku, skutecznie sprawia, że John nawet nie próbuje nic poradzić na to, że w ich związku pojawiły się uczucia. Sherlock wyglądał na _porażonego_. Człowiek, który jest w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, od pogody po kolejne zabójstwo, zdawał się wtedy zupełnie zagubiony, przerażony tym, że _nie wiedział_. John nie ma pojęcia, na jakiej zasadzie Sherlock _czuje_. Wie, że czuje, w ogóle. I to mu wystarczy.

Taksówka zatrzymuje się. Sherlock wysiada, zostawiając Johna z płaceniem. John wzdycha (_niektóre rzeczy się nie zmienią_, myśli), reguluje rachunek i wychodzi. Schody wydają się dłuższe i bardziej strome, ale nie przywiązuje do tego wagi. Przekracza próg mieszkania, ich mieszkania, dając otulić się specyficznemu domowemu zapachowi 221B. Opada na fotel, przymyka oczy i przez chwilę tylko głęboko oddycha; wreszcie podnosi się i przeciąga.

— Chcesz herbaty? — pyta Sherlocka, stojącego przy oknie, jak ma w zwyczaju po każdej sprawie.

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada, nie odwracając się.

John odchodzi. Jest już w progu kuchni, gdy ponownie słyszy głos Sherlocka:

— John?

— Tak? — Odwraca się, patrząc na wysoką, ciemną sylwetkę. Ręce Sherlocka są opuszczone wzdłuż jego ciała, włosy zmierzwione, profil jasny i ostry.

— Gdyby tam nie było tych snajperów… czy naprawdę chciałeś, żebym wtedy uciekł?

John zamiera. _Tak_, chce powiedzieć. _Tak, bo twoje życie beze mnie ma sens. Moje bez ciebie nie ma._

— Przypuszczam, że to teraz nieistotne — odpowiada w zamian.

Widzi, że Sherlock kiwa głową i odwraca wzrok z powrotem do okna.

John wraca do kuchni i z przyzwyczajenia robi dwie herbaty. Dopiero gdy zanosi dwa kubki do salonu, orientuje się o swojej pomyłce.

Siada w fotelu. Sherlock nadal nie poruszył się z miejsca, ale Johna to nie dziwi - po sprawach jak ta będzie potrzebował czasu. Sherlock nie był w Afganistanie, nie żył ze świadomością, że może zginąć w każdej sekundzie; życie ma dla niego zupełnie inny odbiór. John jest jego pomocnikiem, przyjacielem, lekarzem i przede wszystkim żołnierzem. John wie, jak smakuje śmierć i pragnienie życia. Wie też, jak to jest żyć bez celu. Sherlock żadnej z tych rzeczy nie zaznał.

John bierze łyk gorącej herbaty.

* * *

Sherlock wsłuchuje się w powolny rytm kroków Johna, przymykając powieki. _Znów zrobił dwie herbaty_, dedukuje po tym, jak mężczyzna na moment zatrzymuje się - _uświadamia sobie że Sherlock nie prosił o herbatę zastanawia czy to zmęczenie czy adrenalina_ - a potem jeden kubek odstawia na stół. Ruchy Johna, jego kroki, są pewne i opanowane; Sherlock po raz kolejny zastanawia się, co takiego jest w tym niepozornym doktorze, co sprawia, że w chwili zagrożenia jest gotów wystawić swoje życie na szali, poświęcić je dla kogoś innego. Z początku sądził, że było to spowodowane tym, że Johnowi zwyczajnie na jego życiu nie zależało; Sherlock wie, czym jest PTSD, zna definicję i objawy kliniczne, a John zdawał się być książkowym przykładem człowieka cierpiącego na zespół stresu pourazowego. Minęły miesiące, John znalazł mieszkanie (dzięki Sherlockowi), pracę (dzięki Sherlockowi) i towarzystwo (Sherlocka), więc logiczne wydawać się mogło, by wyżej cenił własne życie. A jednak kiedy tylko nadarzyła się sytuacja krytyczna, John pierwszy gotów był zginąć; Sherlock nie musiał nawet zadać pytania, by usłyszeć jego „tak".

A teraz, po tym wszystkim, po tym, jak obaj prawie zginęli na tym cholernym basenie, John siedzi i spokojnie popija herbatę, i nie widzi w tym nic dziwnego. Sherlock nie potrafi powstrzymać się i zastanawia się, czy John był taki w Afganistanie: za dnia amputował kończyny znajomych z bazy i żegnał ludzi, z którymi jeszcze tego samego poranka jadł śniadanie, a wieczorem pił herbatę, czytał jakąś średniej klasy książkę i kładł się do łóżka, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Sherlock nie wie; i ta niewiedza go fascynuje.

Fascynuje go, że nie potrafi zatrzymać drżenia własnego ciała; jego dłonie trzęsą się, od kiedy wrócili ze spotkania z Moriartym, nie jest w stanie skoncentrować wzroku na jednym obiekcie na dłuższą chwilę, ma przyśpieszony rytm serca i, w związku z tym, oddechu również - jest zdenerwowany. Pobudzone impulsem nerwowym z przysadki mózgowej nadnercza uwolniły adrenalinę i noradrenalinę, które przyśpieszyły jego serce, zwęziły naczynia krwionośne, podnosząc ciśnienie, napięły mięśnie, opustoszyły umysł.

Sądził, że w gdy w końcu pozna swojego arcywroga, poczuje się lepiej; mylił się. Jego myśli stale są skoncentrowane na potencjalnym zagrożeniu, mimo że już przecież, choćby chwilowo, minęło. Jego organizm traci energię na mechanizmy ucieczki; Sherlock musi zrobić coś, by zatrzymać kaskadę reakcji stresowych i potok pustych, bezsensownych myśli przepływających teraz gwałtownie przez jego mózg.

— Chciałem — odzywa się John i nagle umysł Sherlocka staje się jakby odrobinę jaśniejszy.

— Hm?

— Chciałem, żebyś uciekł. To byłoby lepsze, niż gdybyś miał zginąć.

— Nikt nie zginął — mówi Sherlock szybko.

John podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Sherlock dopiero zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stoi blisko; stoi jak zwykle, ale Sherlock właśnie teraz czuje jego ciepłą skórę przy swojej, słyszy przyśpieszony oddech i nie wie, czy należy do niego, czy do Johna.

— Ale mógł — odpowiada John; jego głos jest cichy.

Nagle ich usta znajdują się prawie na tej samej wysokości. Sherlock ponownie spotyka wzrok mężczyzny.

— Chcesz, żebym ci podziękował? — drażni go słowami, ciepłym oddechem na jego wargach.

— A masz za co? — John nie pozwoli mu się odkryć do końca, Sherlock o tym wie.

Nie będzie go odkrywał.

Sherlock pokonuje niewielką dzielącą ich odległość i zanurza się w wargach Johna, oplatając jednocześnie palce wokół jego nadgarstków i przyszpilając jego dłonie do ściany. John jęczy krótko w jego usta, zaskoczony, ale natychmiast mu się poddaje, przymykając powieki i wspinając się na palcach, byleby sięgnąć dalej. Sherlock rozluźnia uścisk i John zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję, by być jeszcze bliżej. Umysł Sherlocka nagle jest _czystszy_; potrzebuje więcej, więcej Johna, jego ust, jego dotyku. Jego dłonie zsuwają się po jego ciele niżej, ściskają jego pośladki, aż z ust Johna ponownie wydostaje się cichy jęk; mężczyzna przerywa pocałunek, opierając czoło na ramieniu Sherlocka, pozwalając jego rękom stale błądzić bo jego ciele.

— Sherlock… — szepcze, ale ignoruje go.

Ich usta spotykają się ponownie i Sherlock zrzuca z Johna sweter i rozpina guziki jego koszuli, pozwalając, by jego marynarka opadła na podłogę, a pragnące palce otworzyły jego koszulę, rozpięły pasek i rozporek, ujęły powoli i ostrożnie jego penisa. Sherlock sapie, całując żuchwę Johna, rozpinając jego spodnie, czekając, aż mężczyzna zrzuci buty i stanie przed nim zupełnie nagi; zaciska jedną dłoń z tyłu uda Johna, unosząc je, jednocześnie mocno chwyta jego pośladki i podnosi go, przypierając mocno do ściany, aż John może tylko jęczeć i stękać w jego wargi, i prosić, i błagać o więcej. Sięga na biurko po tubkę lubrykantu, czekającą na tę chwilę od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości, rozsmarowuje w palcach trochę żelu i nie przestając całować ust Johna, całej jego twarzy, wchodzi w niego jednym palcem, powoli, pozwalając mięśniom przyzwyczaić się i rozluźnić. John oddycha szybciej, ale nie protestuje, i wkrótce Sherlock dołącza kolejny palec i kolejny, i ciągle przyciska Johna do ściany, czując, jak jego nogi zacieśniają się mocniej wokół jego talii, jak jego usta szukają go z większą jeszcze namiętnością. Wreszcie Sherlock rozsmarowuje resztę lubrykantu na swoim twardym członku i wchodzi w Johna jednym gładkim ruchem, aż John na moment traci oddech, opierając głowę o czoło Sherlocka.

— Szsz, spokojnie… — szepcze Sherlock wprost do jego ucha, z penisem wciąż w jego ciele. — Pozwól mi… — Całuje małżowinę jego ucha, a potem wrażliwą skórę między uchem a żuchwą, czując, jak John drży i rozluźnia się, i wtedy Sherlock wchodzi głębiej, a dłonie Johna zaciskają się na jego włosach.

— Sherlock… — sapie John, a Sherlock odnajduje jego prostatę i uderza w nią, sprawiając, że John może tylko skomleć i błagać o więcej. Czuje, że niedługo obaj dojdą, dlatego przyśpiesza jeszcze, a w jego uszach dudni tylko szybki oddech Johna, czuje krople potu spływające po jego czole, paznokcie wbijające się w jego plecy i powietrze w pomieszczeniu wibruje od seksu, a jego umysł jest coraz jaśniejszy. Jeszcze raz i raz, i raz, i John dochodzi z krzykiem, a chwilę później Sherlock do niego dołącza i przez moment nie widzi zupełnie nic; powoli wysuwa się z mężczyzny i przenosi go na kanapę, pozwalając mu złapać oddech. Sam wychodzi do łazienki, myje się i ubiera. Przynosi Johnowi mokrą ścierkę i kładzie ją na stoliku obok sofy bez słów.

Jego umysł jest jasny, czysty i skoncentrowany. Pozwala sobie jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt sekund patrzeć na Johna, na jego nagie rozluźnione ciało, przymknięte powieki i spuchnięte od pocałunków, wciąż lekko rozchylone wargi. Sherlock znika za drzwiami swojej sypialni, gdy John otwiera oczy.

* * *

Kiedy serce Johna wreszcie spowalnia, powoli otwiera oczy; obok niego na stoliku leży mokry ręczniczek z łazienki. Sherlocka nie widzi nigdzie w zasięgu swojego wzroku, musiał zamknąć się w swojej sypialni; John nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Podnosi się ostrożnie, zaciskając zęby na pieczenie tyłka; czuje, że bez maści się nie obędzie, i zastanawia się, czy i na tę ewentualność Sherlock jest przygotowany. Przeciera się ręcznikiem, potem podchodzi jeszcze do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą uprawiali seks, i przeciera plamę na dywanie; będzie musiał przynieść detergenty z łazienki.

Po prysznicu wraca ze środkami do czyszczenia dywanów i zapiera plamę.

Dopiero gdy starł z podłogi i ścian wszystkie dowody ich seksu, łagodnie dotyka swojej twarzy w miejscach, które wcześniej Sherlock naznaczył pocałunkami. John nie zastanawia się, dlaczego akurat _dziś_, zdaje sobie sprawę, w jakim stresie był Sherlock, jak ogromny ładunek emocjonalny musiały uwolnić w nim wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy. John wie, że i jego, i Sherlocka do akcji pobudzają bodźce; tylko obaj inaczej na nie reagują. Sherlock potrzebuje ich, by iść dalej, rozwiązywać kolejne zagadki; napędzają go, dodają mu energii, pozwalają jeszcze przyśpieszyć. John potrzebuje ich, by mieć dowód, że w ogóle żyje.

Po pierwszej w nocy wreszcie decyduje, że nadszedł czas, by położyć się do łóżka, ale zanim pójdzie do swojej sypialni, podchodzi pod drzwi sypialni Sherlocka, przez moment tylko słuchając. Jest cicho; Sherlock musiał zasnąć.

* * *

Sherlock leży w łóżku, wsłuchując się w spokojne kroki Johna po salonie (_wytarł się czyści plamę na dywanie zerka na ścianę idzie pod prysznic i po detergenty_). Jego umysł nie jest już przyćmiony adrenaliną, jednak stale czuje dziwną, irracjonalną _potrzebę_ śledzenia ruchów Johna, upewnienia się, że ciągle tu jest. Sherlock wie, że John z własnej woli go nie zostawi, niezależnie od tego, co Sherlock zrobi. John będzie narzekał, krzyczał na niego za narażanie swojego i Johna życia, ale nie odejdzie. Potrzebuje tego i potrzebuje Sherlocka, ale nie to dłużej stanowi dla Sherlocka problem.

Dlatego że teraz Sherlock już wie, czym jest Moriarty; Moriarty jest jego dokładną odwrotnością, jest genialny, ale szalony, zafascynowany, lecz obsesyjnie. W dodatku Moriarty wie też, czym jest Sherlock i co stanowi jego słaby punkt. Powiedział—

_Wypalę z ciebie serce._

Nie _umysł_ czy _dumę_; _serce_, narząd przez kulturę utożsamiany z uczuciami wyższymi, od których Sherlock z całych swoich sił pragnął się odseparować - jak widać, na tyle nieskutecznie, że Jim zauważył i to wykorzystał.A Sherlock skłamał wtedy gładko, naiwnie sądząc, że Moriarty nie wychwyci kłamstwa. Wychwycił; uśmiechnął się z wyższością i spojrzał jeszcze na Johna, żeby Sherlock nie miał wątpliwości - _wiedz, że wiem_. Jim obiecał, że go zniszczy, a Sherlock nie potrzebował, żeby mu powtarzać dwa razy - doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie jak Moriarty dotrzymują słowa. Nie wie jeszcze, jak to wszystko się rozegra, ale nie obawia się - Jim na pewno dostarczy mu wszelkich informacji, byleby tylko dalej grał w jego grę. Tu leży przewaga Sherlocka: Jim nie wie, że Sherlock grałby ze wskazówkami czy bez. Ta wersja jednak jest wygodniejsza, dlatego też Sherlock, ten jeden raz, nie wyprowadza go z błędu. Jeśli Moriarty będzie się starał, by przygotować rozgrywkę godną jego samego, Sherlock zyska dla siebie i Johna trochę czasu; nie ma pojęcia, jak długo im zostało. _Nie wie_ i ta niewiedza jest z jednej strony przerażająca, ponieważ teraz odpowiada też za bezpieczeństwo Johna, lecz jednocześnie sprawdza, że włoski na jego ciele unoszą się, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz.

John wchodzi pod prysznic; Sherlock słyszy uderzenia wody o kafelki prysznica. Za trzynaście minut wyjdzie z łazienki, potem zapierze dywan i, najprawdopodobniej zrobi sobie herbatę. John jest niezwykle przewidywalny. Sherlock nauczył się go już po kilku dniach znajomości. Wie, co je na śniadanie, kiedy jest wyspany, a co kiedy miał ciężką noc, jak przekrzywia głowę, gdy czegoś nie rozumie, w jakie dni oddaje garnitury Sherlocka do pralni. Wie, jakich słów (_Sherlock, ile razy ci mówiłem…_) i gestów (_spięte lekko uniesione ramiona potem zakryje dłonią oczy_) oczekiwać, kiedy zostawi w kuchni jakąś zamrożoną część ciała, może wyobrazić sobie wyraz twarzy Johna, gdy powie coś nieodpowiedniego (_łagodnie zmarszczone brwi jedno spojrzenie lekkie skinienie głową zagryzione wargi_), albo po jakiejś wyjątkowo błyskotliwej dedukcji (_rozszerzone źrenice lekko rozchylone usta delikatnie zarumienione policzki łagodne rysy twarzy_). Sherlock to _wie_ i dlatego powinien być w stanie powiedzieć, że zna Johna Watsona. A jednak kiedy Sherlock naraża ich życia, John ofiarowuje mu swoje bez słów, zgadza się umrzeć w danej sekundzie bez wyrzutów ani łez. John opiera się zasadom logiki i dlatego Sherlock nie potrafi z niego zrezygnować; tak jak nie potrafi zrezygnować z gier Moriarty'ego.

Około pierwszej John podchodzi do drzwi jego sypialni. Sherlock prawie oczekuje, że zapuka, albo po prostu wejdzie do środka, położy się obok niego i wtedy będzie mógł gładzić jego złote włosy, patrząc, jak odpływa w sen.

John nie robi nic i Sherlock usuwa podsuwane przez umysł myśli.

* * *

_What I am to you  
Is not real  
What I am to you  
You do not need  
What I am to you  
Is not what you mean to me_

_You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea_


	2. Pod językiem

ostrzeżenia: ostre sceny erotyczne; angst (tak, tak… niestety nie udaje mi się od niego uciec na zbyt długo, ale próbowałam, słowo!)

n/a: Cóż mogę powiedzieć: jest trochę… dobra, jest _sporo_ seksu. Jest bolesna samoświadomość Johna. I do tego Sherlock, który… jest sobą. Enjoy.

* * *

_There's a lot  
There's a lot  
There's a lot that's untold_

_In the Dark  
In the Dark  
There's a lot we don't show_

* * *

część II

_Pod językiem_

* * *

Po _kryzysie basenowym_, jak John to w myślach określa, Sherlock bierze sprawę za sprawą, wszystkie rozwiązuje w sposób niezwykle efektowny oraz oczywiście efektywny, i po każdej pieprzy Johna w ich mieszkaniu tak długo, dopóki obaj nie padną wycieńczeni. John przeważnie zasypia potem na łóżku, kanapie czy gdziekolwiek Sherlock stwierdził, że będzie odpowiednio, a gdy się budzi, mężczyzna pracuje już nad kolejnym zgłoszeniem, czy to prywatnym, czy prośbą od Lestrade'a. John szybko wpasował się w nową rutynę post-sprawowego seksu; jego penis jest na pół twardy już w drodze powrotnej do domu i przeważnie pierwszym, co robi, gdy wpada do środka, jest rozebranie się. Sherlock podczas seksu najczęściej się nie odzywa, ale John zna go za dobrze, by pytać: w tym czasie pewnie porządkuje w swoim umyśle dane uzyskane podczas sprawy na sobie tylko znany sposób. Po tym, jak John się obudzi, Sherlock znów jest sobą: genialnym, nieliczącym się z uczuciami ludzi detektywem. Wszystko jest po staremu.

Sherlock na miejscach zbrodni nie daje żadnych sygnałów, że pomiędzy nim a Johnem cokolwiek się zmieniło. Nadal staje bliżej, niż powinien, i patrzy się w jego oczy dłużej, niż powinien, ale to nic nowego. Nie dotyka Johna, gdy są w miejscach publicznych, nie całuje go, w ogóle, chyba że w ramach gry wstępnej. Już wcześniej John miał problem z określeniem, co go z Sherlockiem łączy; po wydarzeniach nocy _kryzysu_, zupełnie sobie odpuścił. Przedstawiają się jako współlokatorzy. W gruncie rzeczy, nie są tak daleko od prawdy.

* * *

Wszystko jest w miarę normalne i uporządkowane, dopóki Sherlock nie poznaje i nie przegrywa z Irene Adler. Adler jest tajemnicza, piękna, piekielnie niebezpieczna i inteligentna - jest jakby kobiecą wersją samego Sherlocka. John obserwuje ją z fascynacją i tępym przerażeniem. Sherlock nie był niczym tak zainteresowany od chwili, gdy poznał Moriarty'ego, a to nie wróży nic dobrego.

John pociesza się tym, że choć Irene z nim wygrywa - a przynajmniej tak Sherlock bełkocze podczas drogi do domu, po tym, jak wstrzyknęła mu nieznaną substancję odurzającą, to _on_ widzi go pokonanego. To z jego imieniem na ustach budzi się w środku nocy Sherlock i to on pomaga mu położyć się z powrotem.

Nie potrafi się powstrzymać i zanim wyjdzie z sypialni, łagodnie głaszcze włosy Sherlocka, obserwując, jak jego powieki ponownie opadają, a mięśnie rozluźniają się.

— Będę obok, jeślibyś mnie potrzebował — mówi na odchodne.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię potrzebować? — mamrocze Sherlock, ale John rozróżnia słowa. Przełyka gorycz podchodzącą mu do gardła.

— Bez powodu.

Zamyka drzwi, zbyt obawiając się, że gdyby patrzył jeszcze chwilę dłużej, złamałby się.

* * *

Przynosi do salonu książkę, której nie czyta, i herbatę, której nie pije, siada w fotelu i tylko słucha oddechu spokojnie śpiącego Sherlocka.

John nie śpi przez całą noc.

* * *

Przed Świętami Adler usuwa się z pola widzenia i John może spokojnie zaprosić znajomych na wigilijną kolację. Sherlock cały wieczór jest cichszy niż zwykle.

— John — mówi w pewnym momencie, siedząc przy jego laptopie. John podchodzi i zerka mu przez ramię, nachylając się tak, że ich twarze prawie się stykają. Czuje zapach Sherlocka i ciepło jego ciała i już samo to wystarczy, by jego penis zrobił się twardy; nie kochali się… nie uprawiali seksu z Sherlockiem od momentu pojawienia się Irene Adler, John zaczyna odczuwać jego brak. — Licznik na twoim blogu wciąż wskazuje 1895.

— Och, nie! Święta odwołane! — żartuje John, zerkając na mężczyznę ciepło.

— Masz moje zdjęcie w tej czapce? — oburza się.

— Ludzie ją lubią. — John wzrusza ramionami i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej.

— Nieprawda. Jacy ludzie? — Sherlock marudzi, a uśmiech Johna poszerza się.

— Wszystko okej? — ryzykuje pytanie. Sherlock unosi brwi i uśmiecha się połową ust, a John zapomina, jak się oddycha. Sherlock podnosi się lekko i jego usta odnajdują ucho Johna.

— Dlaczego miałoby nie być? — szepcze i całuje małżowinę jego ucha. — Jesteś tutaj. — John wypuszcza drżący oddech; całe jego ciało drży. Sherlock spotyka ich wargi, tylko na chwilę, i John traci grunt spod stóp, jest tylko Sherlock, smak mężczyzny na jego języku i otulający go zapach i John w nim tonie, poddając się, gdy język Sherlocka napiera. Sherlock kończy pocałunek i odwraca się z powrotem do komputera; John jeszcze kilkanaście sekund wpatruje się ślepo w ścianę przed sobą, próbując uspokoić zawroty głowy.

Wszyscy to widzieli, musieli to widzieć; Molly, pani Hudson (chociaż ona zapewne zdążyła się domyślić, że jęki, które słyszy od paru tygodni, nie pochodzą z telewizora), Lestrade; wszyscy wiedzą. John przez chwilę stoi jeszcze zagubiony na środku salonu, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, a potem stwierdza, że ma to gdzieś; kolacja dalej toczy się normalnym rytmem, wszyscy rozmawiają ze sobą i żartują.

Później Sherlock dedukuje wszystko na temat wyglądu i zachowania Molly i John odwraca wzrok, kiedy kobieta mówi mu, że jest i_okrutny_/i—

_Zawsze mówisz tak okrutne rzeczy. Zawsze, zawsze…_

John nie chce tego słyszeć; chciałby zaprzeczyć, ale wie, że Molly ma rację. Ryzykuje spojrzenie na Sherlocka, który wygląda na zaskoczonego, a chwilę potem w jego oczach John dostrzega pustą świadomość. Bierze od niej prezent i odchrząka.

— Przepraszam. Wybacz mi. — Nachyla się i całuje ją w policzek. Wszyscy zamierają. — Wesołych Świąt, Molly Hooper.

Atmosferę rozładowuje sygnał wiadomości - _wiadomości od niej_, dopowiada sobie John - i Sherlock wychodzi z salonu. John jest krok za nim.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — odpowiada krótko i zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem.

* * *

Wieczorem wychodzi bez słowa. John dostaje wiadomość od Mycrofta i posłusznie przeszukuje rzeczy mężczyzny, oczywiście nic nie znajdując. Nie jest głupi; zna Sherlocka lepiej niż Mycroft i wie, że jeśli miałby cokolwiek do ukrycia, żaden z nich tego nie odnajdzie.

Sherlock wraca z kostnicy i wygląda tak, jakby wrócił po _pracy_: jest tylko lekko zmęczony i rozkojarzony.

— O, hej. — John odwraca się, badając go wzrokiem. — Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, ignorując pytanie Johna. Przechodzi obok niego bez słowa i wchodzi do swojej sypialni, ale nie zamyka drzwi.

— Następnym razem postaraj się nie rujnować mojego indeksu skarpetek — mówi po chwili. John wzdycha; mogło być znacznie, znacznie gorzej. — Śpij dzisiaj w mojej sypialni.

John zamiera; nie jest nawet pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. Chce poprosić go, żeby powtórzył, ale ostatecznie nie mówi nic; woli, żeby Sherlock wyśmiał go i wyrzucił, gdy już tam przyjdzie, niż nie spróbować w ogóle.

Odkłada naczynia do zlewu, bierze szybki, gorący prysznic i przebiera się w piżamę. Gasi światła w całym mieszkaniu i, biorąc głęboki oddech, wchodzi do sypialni Sherlocka.

Mężczyzna leży w łóżku z laptopem, ale nie wygląda, żeby pracował. John pozwala sobie podejrzewać, że chciał tylko czymś zająć dłonie i skupić wzrok, choć dedukcja ta tak nie pasuje do osoby Sherlocka, że szybko ją od siebie odrzuca. Sherlock podnosi wzrok dopiero, gdy John stoi tuż przy nogach łóżka.

John przełyka ślinę i odkrywa kołdrę. Sherlock obserwuje go uważnie; wreszcie zamyka laptopa i odstawia go na stolik, i na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu, gdy przesuwa się odrobinę, robiąc Johnowi miejsce. John wsuwa się do łóżka i powoli przysuwa coraz bliżej, czując na sobie wzrok Sherlocka i - za chwilę - jego oddech. Sherlock nie porusza się, nie dotyka go, nie każe mu się rozebrać - leży i obserwuje, jak John odnajduje miejsce w _jego_ łóżku, jak poprawia poduszkę i przykrywa się kołdrą.

John wyciąga ramię i Sherlock wsuwa się pomiędzy, kładąc głowę na jego barku, dłoń na klatce piersiowej. John całuje jego włosy łagodnie, wdychając ich zapach, wdychając zapach mężczyzny, absorbując jego dotyk i obecność.

Przez większość nocy obaj udają, że śpią. John słyszy, jak od czasu do czasu Sherlock wciąga powietrze szybciej, niż powinien, i wtedy jego oddech na moment jest niestabilny i urywany. John rozpoznaje sygnały, ale nic nie mówi.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego Sherlock pozwolił mu tu spać akurat dzisiaj. Sherlock może udawać przed całym światem, że nie czuje nic, ale John wie lepiej: wielki detektyw po prostu nauczył się wygłuszać emocje. Przez mur, który wokół siebie wybudował, przedostaje się tylko niewielki odsetek wszystkich bodźców, jednak niektóre są na tyle silne, że potrafią przebić się przez chłodne bariery, a jednym z takich bodźców była wiadomość o śmierci Irene Adler. Tu nie chodzi o sentyment; John nie oszukuje się - po tylu latach emocjonalnej separacji Sherlock potrzebowałby więcej czasu, by poczuć coś tak głębokiego, jednak John wie też, że Irene nie była dla Sherlocka obojętna. Przeżywa to, że stracił zagadkę, której nie zdążył rozwikłać. Adler była tajemnicą, tak jak Moriarty, z tym że - Moriarty'emu nie udało się z Sherlockiem wygrać. Irene dała radę tego dokonać, i przez to, na chwilę, stała się od Jamesa bardziej interesująca. John wie, że Sherlock by nie odpuścił i ostatecznie najprawdopodobniej by z nią wygrał, w ten czy inny sposób. Teraz jednak został sam, z niedokończoną grą i niezłożonymi puzzlami. Irene coś znaczyła - głównie jako wyzwanie dla intelektu Sherlocka.

Lecz teraz może nawet jest w tym jakiś czynnik ludzki.

Sherlock przekręca się, tak że leży do niego plecami. John przysuwa się odrobinę, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.

* * *

Przez następnych kilka dni John ma nieustające wrażenie _deja vu_, z Sherlockiem, który nie chce jeść, nie odzywa się, nie wychodzi z domu i komponuje tylko chwytającą za serce muzykę. John co noc kładzie się obok niego i co noc zasypia z Sherlockiem w swoich objęciach, ale to jedyny kontakt, jaki ma z mężczyzną od momentu śmierci Irene. Pomysł rozmowy porzucił po kilku próbach, dochodząc do wniosku, że zwyczajnie musi dać się Sherlockowi wycierpieć. Nie ma pojęcia, czy Sherlock kiedykolwiek przechodził przez coś podobnego - czy kogoś stracił - dlatego pozwoli mu odrobić tę lekcję na swój sposób. Usuwa się z drogi, gdy widzi, że Sherlock jest szczególnie nabuzowany, siada przy nim, kiedy ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna potrzebuje jego obecności. Jakoś to przeżyją, obaj, myśli John.

Mycroft angażuje się w sprawę dopiero po tygodniu. John nie jest zaskoczony zaproszeniem do kolejnej już czarnej limuzyny, zadziwia go jedynie, jak długo zajęło starszemu Holmesowi odkrycie, w jakim stanie jest jego młodszy brat. Nie zastanawia się już nawet, dlaczego Mycroft po prostu nie przyjdzie i nie porozmawia z Sherlockiem. Wie, że definicja „troski" u Holmesów jest rzeczą, której nigdy nie pojmie.

— Komponuje smutną muzykę — mówi, wchodząc do wielkiego hangaru. _Kompleks władzy Mycrofta pogarsza się jeszcze z wiekiem_, stwierdza w myślach. — Nie je, prawie się nie odzywa… Tylko żeby poprawić telewizję. Powiedziałbym, że ma złamane serce, ale… — Ale ma świadomość, że Mycroft już wie o ich romansie. I o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest Sherlock i na czym mu zależy. — Ale cóż, to Sherlock.

Odwraca głowę i widzi _ją_, i ma wrażenie, że jego serce przeskakuje kilka uderzeń.

— Witam, doktorze Watson. — Jest ubrana na czarno i jak najbardziej żywa. John nie spuszcza z niej wzroku jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund.

— Powiedz mu, że żyjesz — wydusza w końcu, w myślach prosząc Boga, by nie słyszała w jego głosie słabości.

— Nie dałby mi spokoju. — Jej głos jest pusty. John ma ochotę roztrzaskać coś o ziemię.

— Ja też ci nie dam, jeśli mu nie powiesz.

— Och, _wierzę_. — Próbuje na nim jej sztuczek; John czuje buzującą pod skórą furię.

— Byłaś w kostnicy. Martwa — wypowiada każde słowo ostrożnie, by się nie zdradzić. — To na pewno byłaś ty.

— Testy DNA są tylko tak skuteczne, jak ich wyniki.

— I założę się, że znasz człowieka od wyników. — To śmieszne. John chce wyjść i skończyć tę farsę, ale najpierw musi ostatecznie zakończyć udział Irene Adler w jego i Sherlocka życiu.

— Wiem, co lubi — uśmiecha się — a potrzebowałam zniknąć.

— Więc jakim cudem ja cię widzę, choć wcale nie chcę?

Irene prycha. John odwraca wzrok.

— Okej, popełniłam błąd. — Unosi ręce, jakby w geście przegrania. John unosi brwi. — Wysłałam coś Sherlockowi na przechowanie, a teraz muszę mieć to z powrotem, więc potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Nie.

— To dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

— To też — odpowiada natychmiast. Sherlock mógł grać w gry Adler, mogły mu się nawet podobać, ale John nie zamierza brać w tym udziału; zna życie za dobrze, by nie wyczuć zagrożenia, gdy staje przed nim twarzą w twarz. — Powiedz mu, że żyjesz.

— Nie mogę.

— Dobrze. Ja mu powiem, ale nie licz na moją pomoc. — Odwraca się i odchodzi. Ma dość, ma dość Irene, ma dość tego, że Sherlock pakuje siebie i jego w sytuacje, które potem sam musi rozwiązywać.

— Co mam mu napisać? — pyta się jeszcze i to wysyła Johna na krawędź.

— A co normalnie pisałaś?! — podnosi głos. — Chyba trochę esemesowaliście!

Irene uśmiecha się ponownie i John wie, że przegrał, obaj przegrali.

— Normalne rzeczy.

— W tym przypadku nie ma rzeczy normalnych. — Kręci głową.

Czekając na odpowiedź, nie spotyka jej wzroku. Wbrew samemu sobie, zbyt obawia się tego, co może za chwilę usłyszeć. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Irene i nienawidzi całego świata za to, że dał złapać się pomiędzy nią a Sherlockiem.

— „Dzień dobry. Podobał mi się twój śmieszny kapelusz". „Jest mi dziś smutno, chodźmy na kolację", „Hmm, wyglądałeś seksownie w Crimewatch, chodźmy na kolację", „Nie jestem głodna…" — Irene podnosi wzrok i spotyka spojrzenie Johna, i chociaż John stara się, jak może, by nie wydać tego, co czuje, choć przypomina sobie wszystkie rady z wojska i szkoleń medycznych, i tak ma wrażenie, że Adler może teraz w nim czytać jak w otwartej książce. —„…chodź ze mną na kolację".

— _Flirtowałaś_ z Sherlockiem Holmesem? — John nie jest nawet w stanie stwierdzić, czy jego ton wydaje się tak głuchy, ponieważ jest pusty, czy może z powodu rozrywającego jego klatkę piersiową bólu.

— _Do_ niego, nigdy nie odpowiada.

Przypuszcza, że powinien poczuć ulgę; serce wciąż łomocze w jego piersi, oddech ciągle jest przyśpieszony. Być może jest już za późno na ulgę.

— Nie, Sherlock zawsze odpowiada, na _wszystko_. To pan „wielka puenta". Przeżyłby samego Boga, byleby tylko mieć ostatnie słowo.

Irene obserwuje jego reakcje z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

— Czy to czyni mnie wyjątkową?

John prycha w myślach.

— Nie wiem. Może — odpowiada pusto. Dłużej mu nie zależy.

— Jesteś zazdrosny?

— Nie jesteśmy parą. — Nie musi nawet kłamać.

On i Sherlock nie są parą, nigdy nie będą. Sherlock jest geniuszem, który wymaga opieki, jest człowiekiem niezrozumianym i niedocenianym przez resztę, dlatego John został, dlatego John codziennie przygotowuje mu trzy posiłki, przynosi herbatę, dlatego John po nim sprząta i pozwala mu trzymać eksperymenty w lodówce. Sherlock wykorzystuje go i poniża, a John idzie za nim, bo potrzebuje go bardziej niż powietrza. Wie, że dla Sherlocka jest tylko wygodnym człowiekiem na posyłki. Wie, że ich seks dla mężczyzny zupełnie nic nie znaczy, jest tylko zachcianką, kolejną, jedną z wielu. Ale pamięta też jego wzrok wtedy, na basenie, gdy mógł wreszcie zedrzeć z Johna kamizelkę z ładunkami wybuchowymi, pamięta czyste, najszczersze przerażenie w jego oczach, pamięta też ból, który pojawił się w jego spojrzeniu na ułamek sekundy, gdy Moriarty kazał mu myśleć, że John przez cały ten czas go tylko wykorzystywał. Te wspomnienia trzymają go przy Sherlocku. I przy życiu.

— Jesteście — odpowiada Irene. John śmieje się gorzko. Gdyby tylko wiedziała. — „Żyję". — Pokazuje mu ekran telefonu. — „Chodźmy na kolację".

John wzdycha. To by było na tyle.

Ma odwrócić się i wyjść, gdy słyszy sygnał wiadomości Sherlocka (_wiadomości od niej_) i jego nogi na moment odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Chce do niego podejść, objąć, powiedzieć, że to koniec, że z nim jest, ale nie może; kiedy w końcu udaje mu się ruszyć z miejsca, zatrzymuje go Irene.

— Lepiej nie — mówi cicho. — Jak sądzisz?

John przymyka powieki, bierze głęboki oddech i przechodzi obok niej bez słowa.

* * *

Wieczorem John nalewa sobie szklankę whisky, obserwując, jak Sherlock ściąga płaszcz i znów sięga po skrzypce.

— Więc żyje — mówi, nie patrząc na niego. — Jak się z tym czujemy?

Kątem oka widzi, że głowa Sherlocka jest spuszczona. Nastraja skrzypce i unika odpowiedzi. John zagryza wargę i własne poczucie bezsilności. Big Ben wybija północ; John nie zauważa.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, John — mówi Sherlock cicho.

— Będziesz chciał ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć?

Sherlock obraca się i na moment ich spojrzenia spotykają się, potem mężczyzna znów staje przodem do okna. John obserwuje go przez kilkadziesiąt minut. Nie rozmawiają na temat spotkania Johna z Irene ani słów, które podczas niego padły, chociaż John jest pewny, że Sherlock słyszał każde z nich. Sherlock nie chce o tym rozmawiać lub go to nie obchodzi - John nie wie, która opcja boli bardziej.

Wreszcie podnosi się i niezatrzymywany przez Sherlocka wychodzi do swojej sypialni. Jutro wszystko będzie jak zwykle, ale dziś nie mógłby położyć się obok niego. Ma wrażenie, że coś zasysa go od środka, i nie może dopuścić, by mężczyzna to zobaczył.

Muzyka ustaje chwilę po jego wyjściu.

* * *

Gdy tylko rano schodzi na dół i wstawia wodę na kawę, zostaje zaskoczony dotykiem Sherlocka, jego dłońmi na swoich plecach. John zagryza dolną wargę i przetrzymuje dreszcz przechodzący przez jego ciało. Usta Sherlocka wyznaczają trasę pocałunków po jego szyi i karku, a John zaciska palce na blacie kuchni i pochyla głowę, pozwalając mu rozwiązać swój szlafrok, pozwalając dłoniom zsunąć się w dół po jego brzuchu. Z ust Johna wydobywa się krótkie westchnienie, gdy prawa ręka Sherlocka wsuwa się pod gumką spodni do slipek, zaciska na jego penisie, drażniąc go lekko. John oblizuje usta, mocniej wspierając się na blacie kuchennym, kiedy palce zaczynają przesuwać się w górę i w dół jego członka, zaciskać wokół niego raz silniej, raz lżej, sprawiając, że wszystkie jego mięśnie drżą w jednym momencie i John czuje już na skórze gęsią skórkę.

— Co ci się stało? — dyszy John, kiedy do dłoni mężczyzny dołącza druga, gładząca pod koszulką jego tors, zaciskająca się na jego sutkach. Powietrze wibruje od jego głosu i szybkiego oddechu Sherlocka przy jego skórze.

— Dawno cię nie miałem — odpowiada Sherlock wprost do jego ucha; powieki Johna opadają machinalnie. Sherlock odwraca go i miażdży jego usta swoimi, przyciskając jego tyłek do blatu, tak że John prawie leży na szafce kuchennej. Całuje go ostro, nie pozwalając Johnowi nawet na moment przejąć kontrolę; dominuje nad jego ciałem, jego językiem, a kiedy wreszcie pozwala mu złapać oddech, John już dłużej nie pamięta, jak się to robi. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aż znów w ciebie wejdę — szepcze dalej, a umysł Johna opuszczają wszystkie myśli i wątpliwości i jest tylko _Sherlock_, jego palce zaciskające się wokół jego członka, szept przy jego uchu, oddech na skórze. — Aż znów będziesz się pode mną miotał i jęczał. — Zaciska dłoń jednocześnie na jego penisie i sutku i John ledwo może ustać na nogach. — Aż zobaczę twoją twarz, kiedy dochodzisz z moim imieniem na ustach… Ach, John… Rzeczy, które chcę ci zrobić…

— Sherlock — sapie, czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że rozpadnie się, jeśli Sherlock zaraz go nie weźmie, tutaj, na tym blacie — _błagam_.

— Nie, nie tu — mówi krótko, puszczając jego penisa, zaciskając teraz dłonie na jego ramionach, tak że John chce opaść na kolana, chce błagać. — Salon.

John prawie czołga się do salonu; jego kolana dłużej nie są w stanie unieść jego ciężaru. Rozbiera się gwałtownie, niemal zrywając z siebie ubrania, patrząc tylko na Sherlocka, na jego przyćmione pożądaniem oczy, rozchylone wargi, prześwitujące spod koszulki sterczące sutki. John oblizuje wargi, stojąc przed mężczyzną kompletnie nagi, i udaje mu się jeszcze uchwycić moment, gdy źrenice Sherlocka rozszerzają się i John zostaje wciśnięty w jego biurko, a mężczyzna spaja znów ich usta w namiętnych, głębokich pocałunkach, tak że John chce jednocześnie krzyczeć i mieć go więcej, jeszcze więcej, chce już poczuć go w sobie, chce, żeby go pieprzył do nieprzytomności, dopóki ich obu nie rozerwie przyjemność, dopóki orgazm nie uspokoi ich oddechów. Pożąda Sherlocka jak niczego i nikogo innego i nie jest pewien, czy sama świadomość, że posiada go tu, że mężczyzna całuje go z całą swoją pasją, nie wystarczyłaby, żeby doszedł; ale już jedna ręka Sherlocka znika z jego pleców i John słyszy, jak odkorkowuje niewielką butelkę i przygotowuje się na moment, gdy jego długie palce wsuną się w niego, i wsuwają się, i John opiera głowę o jego szeroką, mokrą od potu klatkę piersiową, zaciskając zęby, pozwalając Sherlockowi przygotować go i nie mogąc wytrzymać oczekiwania. Sherlock igra z nim, wydłuża wszystko i jest szczególnie dokładny, obserwując, jak John próbuje walczyć z samym sobą, z własnym pożądaniem.

— Pozwoliłbyś mi zrobić ze sobą wszystko. — Sherlock przestaje poruszać palcami, obserwując, jak po czole Johna cieknie strużka potu. — Wszystko, co tylko bym chciał.

— Tak — wydusza John. Sherlock trąca palcem jego prostatę; John odrzuca głowę do tyłu, oddychając ciężko.

— Mógłbym się tak z tobą bawić godzinami, drażnić cię i patrzeć, jak o mnie prosisz.

— Pieprz mnie wreszcie — przerywa mu, nie otwierając oczu.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i nachyla, całując krótko jego usta, przygryzając jego wargę.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, John — mruczy. — Odwróć się.

John odwraca się natychmiast, kładąc na biurku, wypinając się i poruszając biodrami, gdy tylko czuje, jak Sherlock przysuwa się do niego; wyczuwa erekcję mężczyzny przez materiał jego spodni i przygryza wargę do krwi, próbując powstrzymać się od błagania o jego penisa. Sherlock gładzi jeszcze dłonią jego pośladki, ściska je, obserwując, jak John zaciska dłonie na krawędziach biurka, jak kurczy palce u stóp. Wreszcie rozpina rozporek, jedną dłonią nakierowując się na wejście Johna, drugą przesuwając po jego wyeksponowanych plecach, dotykając blizny na jego ramieniu i z fascynacją rejestrując, jak John drży jeszcze mocniej. John nie widzi go, ale wystarczy mu ciepło jego ciała, dźwięk przyśpieszonego oddechu wibrujący w ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu, wystarczy mu szaleńczy rytm uderzeń własnego serca, odbijający się echem od biurka. Wreszcie ręka Sherlocka zaciska się na jego ramieniu i Sherlock wchodzi w niego, i za chwilę jego dłonie przyszpilają nadgarstki Johna do biurka, a jego głowa jest tuż nad głową Johna. Sherlock porusza się z początku powoli, drażniąc zakończenia jego nerwów, czekając, aż John zacznie skomleć, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, czując, jak z jego penisa sączą się pierwsze krople spermy; jego ruchy są coraz szybsze, tak że jego biodra uderzają o tyłek Johna, sprawiając, że biurko wpija się w jego kości biodrowe boleśnie, ale John o to nie dba, ponieważ to tarcie jest doskonałe, to tarcie wysyła go na krawędź. Łapie krótkie oddechy przez usta, gdy Sherlock zwiększa tempo, odnajdując jego prostatę i uderzając w nią z każdym kolejnym ruchem mocniej, tak że John czuje nadchodzący orgazm nawet w opuszkach palców.

Dopiero gdy jedna dłoń uwalnia jego obolały już nadgarstek i sięga po jego penisa, John przestaje słyszeć i odbierać cokolwiek poza uderzeniami swojego serca, czuć cokolwiek poza uderzeniami penisa Sherlocka w jego prostatę, zsynchronizowanymi teraz z ruchami jego dłoni na członku Johna, przestaje widzieć cokolwiek i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak _żywy_. Orgazm poraża go swoją intensywnością i John dochodzi w ciągle zaciskającej się na nim dłoni Sherlocka. Sekundy później Sherlock dochodzi w nim, krzycząc głośno coś, co może być jego imieniem; John nie wie, czuje tylko jego spermę i jego pulsującego penisa wciąż w sobie, i mógłby trwać tak zawsze.

Sherlock wychodzi z niego dopiero po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, oddychając ciężko. Odwraca Johna na plecy i przez moment tylko na niego patrzy; John podnosi powieki z trudem i spotyka jego spojrzenie, i na jego ustach pojawia się zmęczony uśmiech, który Sherlock naśladuje. Schyla się i całuje go łagodniej, całuje jego żuchwę, aż do ucha, i wraca znów do ust, dając Johnowi czas na dojście do siebie i odzyskanie sił.

— Okej, myślę, że dam radę wstać — odzywa się John po dłuższej chwili; jego głos jest zachrypnięty i, Boże, już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze.

— Jesteś pewien? — pyta, a John kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i obaj idą pod prysznic. Sherlock myje jego ciało, klęka przed nim, namydlając jego nogi, jego penisa i już sam ten widok sprawia, że John znów czuje uderzające do twarzy gorąco. Po prysznicu obaj kładą się w sypialni Sherlocka. Sherlock przynosi mu szklankę wody, a John przyjmuje ją, nie pytając, co w mężczyznę wstąpiło. Tym razem to on odpływa w drzemkę pierwszy, otulony czułymi ramionami, zapachem seksu i Sherlocka.

* * *

Następnego dnia, gdy wracają razem z zakupów, w i_tym samym łóżku_/i znajdują Irene. Sherlock znów jest nią zafascynowany, jednak tym razem, John _wie lepiej_.

Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadkę Irene i kobieta mówi—

_Brałabym cię na tym biurku, aż błagałbyś o litość._

A John uśmiecha się tylko do siebie, bo to _jego_ Sherlock pieprzył na tym biurku cały poprzedni poranek, to on nosi zapach mężczyzny na swoim ciele, to on czuł go w sobie. Ma ochotę pokazać jej ślady na plecach, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje; nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko.

Później tego dnia Sherlock znika na parę godzin, a gdy wraca, pieprzy Johna na ich dywanie w salonie, przyciskając jego nadgarstki do podłogi, rozstawiając jego kolana jeszcze szerzej, gryząc jego łopatki i sprawiając, że John jest tak podniecony, że dochodzi niemal z płaczem.

Rano mówi Johnowi, że załatwił sprawę Irene Adler. John nie wnika szczegóły, ponieważ Sherlock ewidentnie nie chce żadnych zdradzać. Wystarczy mu sama świadomość, że ma z głowy przynajmniej jeden problem.

* * *

Dwa miesiące później biegnąc przez deszcz do domu, dostrzega wysoką sylwetkę starszego z braci Holmes. Mycroft bez słów zamyka parasolkę i wchodzi do Speedy's. John wzdycha ciężko i podąża za nim.

Nie rozumie zbyt wiele z pokrętnych wyjaśnień Mycrofta: Sherlock pozwolił Adler sądzić, że znów z nim wygrała, w ostatnim momencie odkrywając kod do jej telefonu (Mycroft nie chciał go zdradzić; John nie nalegał) i ratując rząd Wielkiej Brytanii przed upokorzeniem i idącymi w miliony funtów stratami. Irene musiała zniknąć, a bez swojej ochrony dała radę ukrywać się tylko przez dwa miesiące. Zginęła w Afganistanie z rąk Talibów kilka tygodni temu, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic prócz wielkomiejskiej legendy.

— Mój brat ma umysł naukowca lub filozofa, a jednak zdecydował się zostać detektywem — rzuca Mycroft na odchodne, patrząc Johnowi prosto w oczy; John pod jego spojrzeniem czuje się nagi, ale wytrzymuje je. — Co możemy wydedukować o jego sercu?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada John natychmiast.

Nie wie.

Mycroft patrzy na niego dziwnie i John ma wrażenie, że mu nie wierzy. Cóż, Mycroft zawsze go przeceniał.

— Ja też nie — mówi, bacznie obserwując Johna spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Ale kiedyś chciał być piratem.

John prycha i kręci głową.

Wraca na górę z kilkoma pozostałymi dokumentami, cholernym telefonem i gładkim kłamstwem, które wymyślił starszy Holmes. Sherlock siedzi przy mikroskopie i nie reaguje, kiedy John wbiega na górę, i John w tym momencie wie już, że Sherlock _wie_.

— Och, masz wiadomości — odzywa się, gdy tylko John na niego spojrzy. — Jeśli chodzi o potrójne morderstwo z Leeds, to był ogrodnik. Nikt nie zauważył kolczyka?

— Uhm, er, nie, to o… to o Irene Adler.

— Co o niej? — Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad mikroskopu. John zastanawia się, czy będzie umiał skłamać. — Coś się stało? Wróciła?

— Nie, ona… Wpadłem właśnie na Mycrofta na dole, musiał zadzwonić…

— Jest w Londynie? — Podnosi się i podchodzi do niego powoli, tak jak wtedy, gdy daje Johnowi sygnał, że ma się rozebrać i czekać, aż Sherlock zechce go pieprzyć.

— Nie. Jest… — Dzielą ich centymetry; czuje na sobie oddech mężczyzny, czuje jego zapach. Wciąga powietrze gwałtownie, gdy ponownie spotyka jego intensywne, niemal palące spojrzenie. — Jest w Stanach.

— W Stanach? — Sherlock unosi brew.

— Mhm, najwidoczniej dostała się do programu świadków koronnych. Nie wiem, jak się tam wślizgnęła, ale… wiesz. — Ryzykuje spojrzenie na mężczyznę.

— Co mam wiedzieć? — Sherlock brzmi na autentycznie zaskoczonego. John raz jeszcze podziwia jego umiejętności aktorskie.

— Nie będziesz mógł jej więcej zobaczyć.

— Dlaczego miałbym chcieć ją widzieć?

John prycha na jego odpowiedź i absurd sytuacji, ale nic nie odpowiada.

Sherlock zatrzymuje jej telefon, a John się na to zgadza, ponieważ obaj znają prawdę. A jeśli Sherlock chce się uczyć człowieczeństwa na Irene Adler, John mu na to pozwoli.

Nie kładzie się w sypialni Sherlocka tej nocy; tym razem Sherlock przychodzi do niego, rozbudza go i uprawia z nim miłość francuską, ssie penisa Johna i nie pozwala mu otworzyć oczu, dopóki nie znajdzie się na granicy pomiędzy orgazmem a świadomością.

John później obejmuje Sherlocka ramieniem i leży z nim, czekając, aż zaśnie, do trzeciej.

* * *

_What are you doing here  
Have you lost your way  
Have you come to move close dear  
Is something the same_

_There's a lot  
There's a lot  
There's a lot I don't know_

_I forgot  
I forgot  
I forgot to let go_


	3. Ja, moje brzemię i ja

opis: John znalazł się pomiędzy tym, czego Sherlock potrzebuje, a czego pragnie. Ostatecznie, jak przypuszcza, nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim.  
ostrzeżenia: w poprzedniej części mieliśmy prawie wyłącznie punkt widzenia Johna, teraz natomiast - większość historii poznajemy oczami Sherlocka; oprócz tego: totalnie przekręcony timeline (sprawa z autostopowiczem tak idealnie pasowała mi do tej części, nie bijcie…); sceny erotyczne (ale to już pewnie wiecie); angst (przepraszam…?)

n/a: Nie muszę chyba wspominać, jak bardzo _każdy_ komentarz mnie motywuje? _Każdy_?  
W tej części trochę wyjaśnię tytuł (ale jeszcze nie do końca). Poza tym, znowu jest seks, bo bardzo Was kocham, tyle że… zbliżamy się do Sami-Wiecie-Czego. Jeśli zacznie boleć już teraz, szybciej się przyzwyczaicie… a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

* * *

_What I want from this  
Is learn to let go  
No, not of you  
Of all that's been told_

* * *

część III

_Ja, moje brzemię i ja_

* * *

Po zniknięciu Adler jest zdecydowanie lepiej: Sherlock polega tylko na nim podczas spraw, zabiera go na kolacje przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu; omawiają podczas nich rzeczy związane i niezwiązane z pracą, czasem nawet dotyczące wspólnej przyszłości, a potem, gdy wracają razem do domu, Sherlock niekiedy sam sięga po jego dłoń i splata ich palce. John nie wie, czy delikatności mężczyznę nauczył on, czy Irene Adler, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodzi: docenia sam fakt, że coś w jego relacji z Sherlockiem jednak uległo zmianie. Ich seks nie jest już tak zwierzęcy, naglony popędami; teraz, gdy zdążyli już się nauczyć swoich ciał i samych siebie, jest bardziej wyważony i dopasowany. John wie, jak ustawić biodra, by Sherlock mógł wejść jak najgłębiej; Sherlock wie, gdzie go dotknąć, gdzie pocałować, i wyczuwa jego zbliżający się orgazm bezbłędnie, zawsze przyśpieszając, zawsze uderzając w jego prostatę i zawsze chwytając jego penisa, pomagając mu dojść. Nie jest już jedynie posprawową zachcianką, _kochają się_, i John używa tych słów tym razem w pełni świadomie, inaczej; w jednym tygodniu co noc i jeszcze potem w dzień, w drugim wcale. John ma wrażenie, że z każdym dniem pragnie Sherlocka coraz bardziej, a wzrok mężczyzny, gdy są razem na miejscach zbrodni, blisko siebie, tak że mogą na skórze poczuć nawzajem swój oddech, mówi mu, że Sherlock czuje podobnie.

Po seksie czasem zasypiają, czasem biorą wspólny prysznic, John zajmuje się Sherlockiem, rzadziej - Sherlock Johnem, choć takie sytuacje mają miejsce. Czasami po prostu leżą obok siebie, stykając się lepkimi od potu ramionami, oddychając głęboko, z uśmiechami na ustach i wypiekami na twarzach, pogrążeni we własnych - a jednak splatających się - myślach. John w takich momentach pozwala czułości wkraść się do swojego serca, przywiązaniu przejąć umysł. Nie wie, co w tych chwilach czuje Sherlock - lecz wystarczy mu wrażenie, że czuje podobnie.

* * *

John wraca od siostry z Dublina zmęczony (Harry wciąż pije), marząc jedynie o ciepłej kąpieli (Harry wciąż pije) i łóżku (Harry wciąż pije). Jest z powrotem na Baker Street kilka minut przed ósmą rano; odstawia małą walizkę do salonu, bierze krótki, odświeżający prysznic, przebiera się w zwykłą koszulkę i dresy i pada obok śpiącego - a przynajmniej tak John sądzi - w swoim łóżku Sherlocka. John zdąża jedynie przykryć się kołdrą i zamknąć oczy, gdy czuje, jak mężczyzna przysuwa się do niego.

— Jak poszła twoja wizyta u siostry? — pyta. Kładzie jedną rękę na piersi Johna, gładząc ją łagodnie.

— Jakbyś nie wiedział — prycha ciężko.

Przekręca się, tak że nagle jego ramię otula Johna, i John może skryć głowę pod jego barkiem. Sherlock czule głaszcze jego włosy, kiedy John próbuje uspokoić oddech.

— Mówiłem ci, że twoja siostra nie przestała pić.

— Wiem — szepcze John. Wiedział, Sherlock go przed tym ostrzegał, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Harry jest jego siostrą i że musiał sprawdzić. Mężczyzna nie przestaje gładzić jego włosów; czułość jego dotyku koi nerwy Johna jak najlepsze lekarstwo. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, ucząc się rytmu swoich serc.

— Przykro mi, John — odzywa się Sherlock po jakimś czasie, ostrożnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy używa dobrych słów. John podnosi głowę i spotyka jego spojrzenie, a potem Sherlock łączy ich usta. Całuje Johna z początku powoli i łagodnie, później wchodząc językiem coraz dalej, walcząc z językiem Johna. Jednocześnie jego dłoń zsuwa się po ciele Johna, zahaczając o sutki, wsuwa się pod spodnie, zaciskając na jego penisie przez materiał slipek.

— Sherlock — sapie John, odrywając się od niego. — Nie mam ochoty…

— Masz — mruczy Sherlock w odpowiedzi, schodząc z pocałunkami do jego żuchwy.

— Sherlock…

Ucisza go kolejnym głębokim pocałunkiem. John wczepia się paznokciami w łóżko, wyginając kręgosłup w łuk, gdy Sherlock całuje i lekko przygryza jego szyję. Nie wie, kiedy jego ramiona unoszą się, a jego koszulka zostaje odrzucona w róg sypialni. Sherlock całuje teraz jego klatkę piersiową, coraz niżej, aż jego usta odnajdują sutki Johna i liżą je i ssą. John jęczy dopiero wtedy, gdy Sherlock przygryza jeden jego sutek; zanim jego powieki opadną, widzi jeszcze uśmiech wykwitający na twarzy mężczyzny. Sherlock jednym gwałtownym ruchem zsuwa jego spodnie razem ze slipkami, ukazując już sterczącą erekcję. Trąca jej czubek językiem, a John traci oddech, i zgina kolana, i przysuwa je do siebie, gdy Sherlock bierze go w usta. Już sam widok sprawia, że obraz przed jego oczami zaczyna wirować; kiedy dołączają do tego jeszcze odczucia, John ma wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Sherlock ssie główkę jego penisa, przytrzymując biodra Johna mocno, gdy te próbują wyrwać się dalej, być w nim głębiej; mężczyzna bawi się z nim, rozdrażnia go, mokrym językiem przesuwając po trzonie, a potem pozwalając, by chłodne powietrze szczypało jego skórę, gdy jego usta znikną. Palce wbijają się w jego biodra, drapiąc je i znacząc; Sherlock bierze go całego do ust, ssie trzon jego penisa, a oczy Johna uciekają w tył jego głowy. Nie wie, w którym momencie czuje w sobie śliskie palce, rozciągające go i przygotowujące na penisa Sherlocka, ale jego myśli szybko wracają z powrotem do jego członka, gdy Sherlock wciąga policzki, sprawiając, że przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Sherlock podnosi się lekko, całując jego napięty brzuch, wyznaczając na nim ścieżki językiem i obserwując, jak John wciąga powietrze za każdym razem, gdy jego palce trącą nabrzmiałego penisa. Sherlock uśmiecha się połową ust i John wie, co nadchodzi, i jego biodra same wyrywają się.

— Niecierpliwy… — szepcze Sherlock, a tembr jego głosu powoduje, że wszystkie włoski na ciele Johna unoszą się jednocześnie.

John widzi, jak Sherlock rozsmarowuje odrobinę lubrykantu na swoim dużym, stojącym już penisie, i zagryza usta, przymykając lekko powieki. Rozchyla kolana, jednak zamiast gorącego, mokrego od preejakulatu członka mężczyzny, wsuwa się w niego coś śliskiego i gumowego. Otwiera oczy; Sherlock nadal uśmiecha się, badając jego reakcję. Nie przestaje pieprzyć go gumowym dildo, przysuwa się tylko tak, że jego kolana są pomiędzy biodrami Johna, usta przy jego uchu. — Mógłbym cię tym pieprzyć cały dzień. — John jęczy cicho. Wie, że Sherlock ma rację; _mógłby_. — Ale chyba nie tego chcesz, prawda? — szepcze słowa wprost do jego ucha, tak że John ma wrażenie, że już jest _w nim_. Kręci tylko głową w odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie jest w stanie wydusić ani słowa. Sherlock przestaje poruszać dildo, zatrzymując je w połowie długości, i John otwiera oczy, oddychając ciężko. — Odpowiedz mi.

— N-Nie — jąka, patrząc w ciemne od pożądania oczy mężczyzny.

Dildo wsuwa się głębiej; Sherlock pociera nim jego prostatę, a na ciele Johna pojawia się gęsia skórka, jego oczy znów zamykają się i oddech ucieka z jego ust.

— Odpowiedz mi, John — słyszy głęboki głos w swojej głowie i jest przekonany, że on zaraz wyśle go na krawędź. — Czego chcesz?

— Ciebie — wypowiada John pomiędzy krótkimi oddechami. — Ciebie, ciebie, ciebie.

Dildo porusza się w nim powoli, rozciąga wszystkie jego nerwy do granic wytrzymałości. John zaciska powieki mocno, próbując złapać oddech, a Sherlock wykonuje jedynie kilka boleśnie powolnych ruchów, dotykając jego prostaty tylko na tyle, by sprawić, że ciało Johna zadrży lekko.

— Proś — szepcze Sherlock. John ma wrażenie, że nie pamięta żadnych słów, którymi umiałby wyrazić, jak bardzo potrzebuje jego penisa w sobie, jak bardzo potrzebuje tego tarcia, jak potrzebuje dojść z członkiem Sherlocka wciąż w nim.

— _Proszę_ — wydusza jedyne, co przychodzi mu na myśl.

— Och, John… — Sherlock wysuwa z niego dildo, patrząc, jak John wije się, próbując sprawić, by znów coś było w nim, _cokolwiek_. — Postaraj się bardziej. — Trąca palcem penisa Johna, obserwując, jak paznokcie mężczyzny wbijają się w prześcieradło. Sherlock nie przyzna tego głośno, ale uwielbia patrzeć, jak John walczy z samym sobą, jak próbuje utrzymać swoje żądze na wodzy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że one wszystkie od dawna należą już do Sherlocka. — Wiem, że cię na to stać. — Gładzi główkę penisa Johna, z przyjemnością rejestrując ciche skomlenie wydobywające się z ust mężczyzny. — I otwórz oczy.

John z trudem unosi powieki i spogląda na jego twarz, rozchylone usta, w których co dopiero się zanurzał, które co dopiero otaczały jego penisa, wwiercające się teraz w niego oczy, mokre od potu loki niesfornie opadające na czoło.

— Błagam — zaczyna na bezdechu. — Błagam, Sherlock, wejdź we mnie, weź mnie, _pieprz mnie_, bo oszaleję.

— Jak sobie życzysz — szepcze Sherlock jeszcze i na ostatniej sylabie spaja znów ich usta, kolanem rozsuwając nogi mężczyzny. Przerywa pocałunek i prostuje się, unosząc nogi Johna i zakładając je za ramiona. Ustawia się i wchodzi w niego jednym ruchem, dokładnie śledząc wzrokiem, jak powieki Johna opadają lekko, jak marszczy brwi i rozchyla wargi. Sherlock pcha mocniej i John otwiera oczy, i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, a chwilę później Sherlock nachyla się i znów odnajduje jego usta, składając na nich ostre, urywane pocałunki. John owija nogi wokół talii Sherlocka, zmuszając go, by rękoma wsparł się pomiędzy ramionami mężczyzny; ich krótkie, szybkie oddechy spotykają się w jednej przestrzeni. Sherlock porusza się w nim coraz szybciej, wchodząc w niego w całości, i John nie jest pewien, czy to łóżko, czy powietrze wibruje od ich seksu. Czuje na sobie zapach, pot i oddech Sherlocka i jest to wrażenie tak intymne, że na moment traci świadomość tego, gdzie jest. Ruchy Sherlocka są coraz dłuższe, sięgają głębiej i mężczyzna wreszcie odnajduje jego prostatę. — John… — oddycha wprost do jego ucha; John nie jest pewien, czy dłużej potrafi rozróżnić słowa. — Jesteś _doskonały_…

John zatraca się w jego głosie, w uczuciu perfekcyjnego wypełnienia i Sherlocka, Sherlocka w jego sercu, w jego umyśle, Sherlocka _w nim_. Orgazm poraża go jak piorun i dochodzi z wrażeniem Sherlocka na sobie i w sobie, i _wszędzie_, i za moment czuje, jak cudowny ciężar opada na jego klatkę piersiową i nie jest pewien, czy to tylko ciało mężczyzny, czy może też świadomość, że go _kocha_. Sherlock leży na nim dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy obaj próbują złapać oddech, uspokoić rozpędzone serca. John stara się otrząsnąć się z tego, co przed chwilą uderzyło jego myśli, ale nie jest w stanie.

Sherlock zsuwa się z niego i kładzie na brzuchu tuż obok. John uśmiecha się, widząc, jak próbuje walczyć ze snem. Odgarnia mokre włosy z jego czoła i całuje czubek jego głowy.

— Zdrzemnij się — szepcze, nakrywając mężczyznę kołdrą.

— Nie, John, czekaj… — Ziewa i na moment jeszcze otwiera oczy. — Na moim biurku jest kartka. Mógłbyś podjechać w to miejsce?

— Jasne.

— I weź laptopa.

John nie pyta, o co chodzi. Cmoka ostatni raz jego wargi, po czym, po paru nieudanych próbach, ostatecznie podnosi się, bierze szybki prysznic, ubiera i wychodzi, zamawiając taksówkę i jadąc pod wskazany przez Sherlocka adres. I tak miał wyjść po zakupy, myśli.

* * *

John dość szybko domyśla się, po co mu był laptop, i dzwoni do Sherlocka na Skypie, kiedy ten wciąż jeszcze leży w łóżku. Sherlock ziewa, otula się prześcieradłem wcześniej zerwanym z łóżka przez Johna w falach orgazmu, i przechodzi do salonu.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to trochę upokarzające? — pyta John. Jego twarz rozświetla szeroki, promienny uśmiech i Sherlock czuje rozgaszczające się w swoim podbrzuszu niezrozumiałe ciepło. Przełyka ślinę.

— Och, nie, w porządku — odpowiada, nie powstrzymując kolejnego ziewnięcia. John prycha i kręci głową.

— Nie chodziło mi o ciebie.

— To szóstka. Ustaliliśmy wcześniej, że nie opłaca mi się wychodzić z domu dla niczego poniżej siódemki.

— Ustaliliśmy? _My_ ustaliliśmy? Nie przypominam sobie.

— Tak, ustaliliśmy, wczoraj.

— Nie było mnie nawet wczoraj w domu, byłem w Dublinie.

— To nie moja wina, że nie słuchałeś.

John przewraca teatralnie oczami.

— Czyli ciągle do mnie mówisz, nawet gdy mnie nie ma?

Sherlock unosi brew.

— Nie wiem. A jak często cię nie ma?

John przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzy; Sherlock musi odwrócić wzrok.

— Jeszcze się nie ubrałeś po naszej porannej sesji? — John zmienia temat, a Sherlock nie jest pewien, czy powinien czuć się wdzięczny.

— _John_ — upomina go lekko, dostrzegając stojącego za nim oficera. _Czterdzieści pięć nie sześć lat rozwiedziony powtórnie żonaty pół roku temu właśnie wchodzi w okres kłótni małżeńskich uczulony na trawy leworęczny_, Sherlock widzi i stara się zapisać te informacje w myślach, lecz rozprasza go uśmiechnięta twarz Johna, świadomość, że uśmiecha się _dzięki niemu_; szybko zdusza rosnący w nim sentyment.

Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę morderstwa autostopowicza w mniej niż trzydzieści sekund. Nie pyta się, dlaczego nie sprawia mu to najmniejszej satysfakcji, zbyt obawiając się odpowiedzi, jaką mógłby znaleźć.

* * *

John wraca z zakupami do domu, zastając w salonie obok swojej walizki drugą - jak się domyśla - Sherlocka. Marszczy brwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, nigdzie nie dostrzegając mężczyzny.

— Jedziemy gdzieś? — woła z kuchni, odstawiając zakupy na blat stołu.

— Genialna dedukcja — odpowiada Sherlock, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Opiera się o framugę prawie nonszalancko i wlepia wzrok w Johna.

— Dokąd?

— Na sprawę.

John przewraca oczami.

— Nie zdradzisz mi nic więcej? — Sherlock kręci głową, odstawia kubek na stolik i podchodzi do niego, i John czuje oplatające się wokół jego talii ramiona. Przymyka oczy, oddychając głęboko, gdy Sherlock przyciska usta do jego karku, całując go łagodnie. Jego ciało jest tuż przy ciele Johna, ogrzewa go i rozpala na nowo pożądanie, nieugaszone jeszcze po wrażeniach z poranka. — Nawet na ile dni wyjeżdżamy, żebym wiedział, ile par slipek spakować?

— Już cię spakowałem — mruczy Sherlock w jego szyję.

— Aż się boję, co znajdę w tej walizce, kiedy dojedziemy.

John odwraca się, ale Sherlock nie wypuszcza go z objęć, wplątując palce w jego włosy, gładząc lekko jego policzek.

— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, chodziłbyś cały czas nago — mówi Sherlock swoim najgłębszym głosem. John czuje pod ubraniem gęsią skórkę i ma szczerą nadzieję, że nie rumieni się tak bardzo, jak przypuszcza, że się rumieni.

— Dobry Boże…

— Ale tym razem przystałem na normy społeczne.

— Wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy? — John drażni się z nim. Sherlock uśmiecha się tylko, a John natychmiast przypomina sobie ich poranny seks, kiedy widział twarz Sherlocka, gdy dochodził, widział zaciśnięte powieki, rozchylone usta i zmarszczone brwi. Robi mu się gorąco na samo wspomnienie, dlatego odsuwa od siebie te myśli, chowając je głęboko w swojej pamięci.

* * *

Zatrzymują się w małej gospodzie w Dartmoor. Sherlock rozgląda się dookoła, a John tylko go obserwuje.

— Wybaczcie, chłopcy, nie mieliśmy pokoju z łóżkiem małżeńskim — mówi mu właściciel, otrząsając go z zamyślenia.

— Nie szkodzi, nie jesteśmy… — _Parą_, chce powiedzieć, ale urywa w połowie zdania. Czy na pewno nie są? Przez ostatnie tygodnie wiele w ich relacji się zmieniło, uległo zmianie również rozumienie przez Johna tego słowa. Być może Sherlock nigdy nie przyzna, że czuje do Johna coś więcej, może nie przedstawi go jako swojego partnera, może nigdy nie będzie chciał ich związku w żaden sposób zalegalizować, ale John zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić; Sherlock już taki jest, i John nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru go zmieniać. Zaakceptował to, że znalazł się pomiędzy tym, czego Sherlock pragnie, a czego potrzebuje, i że nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej. Nie będzie w stanie przebić barier oddzielających uczucia mężczyzny od logicznej strony jego umysłu. Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że spada coraz niżej, i że Sherlock pozwoli mu upaść. Rozpadnie się na kawałki, a Sherlock będzie obserwował go w milczeniu. Scenariusz od początku był taki sam. John łapie się na tym, że ma to gdzieś.

* * *

Tajemnice bazy w Baskerville, kłamstwa Henry'ego Knighta i wiadomości od Mycrofta, świadczące o tym, że Moriarty musiał znów się uaktywnić, sprawiają, że umysł Sherlocka pracuje na obrotach najwyższych od miesięcy. Sherlock jest ciągle skoncentrowany, nie daje sobie nawet chwili na odpoczynek - nie da, dopóki nie połączy ze sobą niespójnych elementów, dopóki nie rozwiąże zagadki. Nie je i nie śpi, skupiając się na kolekcjonowaniu i porządkowaniu zebranych danych.

John jest przy nim cały czas, choć Sherlock prawie nie prosi o jego pomoc. Siedzi obok, słuchając genialnych dedukcji Sherlocka, dopóki sen nie uchwyci go w swoje objęcia. Ciągle trzyma się blisko, bardzo blisko, a Sherlock łapie się na tym, że mu to nie przeszkadza, że, właściwie, gdy Johna nie ma w pobliżu, odczuwa dziwną, niezrozumiałą _pustkę_; tak jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że to bzdura, ponieważ obecność Johna z fizycznego punktu widzenia nie zmienia niemal nic; to tylko kolejne ciało, oddające do otoczenia energię, jednak ostateczny bilans i tak musi wyjść na zero. Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego, jakimś sposobem, nie wychodzi.

Trudno mu przed samym sobą przyznać, że fascynuje go to niemniej niż sprawa, z którą zgłosił się do niego Knight. Obecność Johna bardzo często przynosi korzyści, które Sherlock byłby w stanie wymienić na jednym oddechu, ale tutaj, w Dartmoor, John nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Nie ma do kogo strzelać. Nie ma z czyich rąk odbić Sherlocka. Od powrotu Johna z Dublina nie uprawiali też seksu, więc John w pewnym sensie tylko _krąży_ wokół niego. Sherlock chciałby powiedzieć, że jak elektron wokół jądra; tyle że elektron niesie ładunek ujemny. John ma ładunek dodatni - jest protonem, a protony znajdują się w jądrze atomu. Sherlock nie wysnuwa dalej idących wniosków, starając się zignorować to spostrzeżenie.

John znów zasnął w fotelu. Sherlock patrzy na niego przez chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nakrywa Johna kocem leżącym na swoim łóżku i sięga po laptopa. Rozwiąże obie zagadki. I to rozwiąże je tu, w Dartmoor.

* * *

Następnego wieczoru wychodzą na wrzosowisko wskazane przez Knighta i Sherlock, choć wie, że nie może, widzi bestię, o której mówił Henry.

Jest przerażony jeszcze godzinę później. Siedzą z Johnem przy kominku w gospodzie. Sherlock próbuje skoncentrować wzrok na jednym punkcie, ale mu to nie wychodzi. Jego dłonie trzęsą się, serce bije znacznie szybciej, niż powinno w normalnych, bezstresowych warunkach; _boi się_. John patrzy na niego z troską i to sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę krzyczeć.

— Henry ma rację — mówi Sherlock cicho. Jego głos jest zachrypnięty, a w oczach czuje pieczenie łez.

— Co?

— Ja też to widziałem.

— _Co?_

— Ja też to widziałem, John.

— Chwilę… Co konkretnie widziałeś?

— Bestię. Tam, w tej dolinie. Ogromną bestię — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Posłuchaj, Sherlock… Musimy podejść do tego racjonalnie. — Głos Johna jest pewny. Spokojny. John nie widział tego, co on, nie rozumie. Sherlock oddycha ciężko i mruga parokrotnie, odpędzając łzy. — Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie możesz po prostu… — Urywa, badając go wzrokiem. — Okej, trzymajmy się tego, co wiemy, trzymajmy się faktów.

— Jeśli wyeliminowałeś niemożliwe, cokolwiek pozostaje, nieważne, jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą — odpowiada, patrząc na niego.

John marszczy brwi.

— Co to ma oznaczać?

Sherlock trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięga po szklankę whisky, wciąż czując na sobie zmartwione spojrzenie Johna.

— Spójrz na mnie - boję się, John. Boję się. — Wychyla kilka łyków.

— Sherlock…

— Zawsze umiałem się zdystansować. — Przełyka ciężko. Alkohol pali jego podniebienie, ale przez chwilę jest lepiej. — Odseparować się od… uczuć… — niemal wypluwa ostatnie słowo. — A teraz spójrz! Widzisz? Moje własne ciało mnie zdradza. Interesujące, prawda? _Emocje_. Jak drzazga w oku.

Nie patrzy na twarz Johna, ale domyśla się, co mógłby w niej dostrzec. Tylko że to nieistotne.

— T-Tak, w porządku, Spock, uspokój się… Ostatnio nie miałeś chwili wytchnienia, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Musiałeś się zwyczajnie przepracować.

— _Przepracować?_ — powtarza Sherlock z niedowierzaniem.

— Było ciemno i strasznie — mówi John, tak jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku.

— Ja? _Ze mną _jest wszystko w porządku.

Oddech znów więźnie mu w gardle. Łapie kilka głębszych haustów powietrza, po czym chowa twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić rytm serca.

— Sherlock… — słyszy głos Johna i on wysyła go na krawędź. Nie może przestać drżeć. — Sherl…

— Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku, rozumiesz?! — podnosi głos, aż paru innych gości siedzących obok nich odwraca się. — Mam ci to udowodnić? Szukamy psa, wielkiego psa, to jest twoja jakże błyskotliwa teoria. Cherchez le chien! Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć? Może od nich? — Wskazuje na kobietę siedzącą ze swoim synem przy stoliku vis a vis. — Sentymentalna wdowa i jej syn, bezrobotny rybak. Odpowiedź to „tak".

— „Tak"?

— Ma West Highland White Terriera o imieniu Whisky, dokładnie to, czego szukamy!

— Sherlock… — John próbuje jeszcze go przekonać. Sherlock ma ochotę wybuchnąć mu w twarz śmiechem; to John nie zachowuje się racjonalnie, to John neguje jego słowa, to John jest jak inni ludzie. — Na miłość Boską…

— Spójrz na jego sweter, praktycznie nienoszony, ewidentnie go nie lubi. Możliwe, że przez materiał albo ten okropny wzór, który sugeruje, że to prezent, prawdopodobnie świąteczny. Chce się przypodobać matce. Dlaczego? Pewnie chodzi o pieniądze. Zaprosił ją na obiad, ale jego porcja jest mała, co oznacza, że chce jej zaimponować, ale oszczędza na własnym jedzeniu.

— Może nie jest głodny…

— Nie. Mały talerz, przystawka, a praktycznie go wylizał. A ona prawie nie ruszyła swojego deseru. Jeśli to ona by go zaprosiła, mógłby zamówić, co tylko by chciał. Jest głodny i biedny, widać po mankietach i butach. „Skąd wiesz, że jest jego matką?". Tylko matka dałaby mu taki prezent na Święta. Mogłaby być jeszcze ciotką albo starszą siostrą, ale to, że to jego matka, jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. Był rybakiem, ma widoczne nawet z daleka blizny od haków rybackich na dłoniach. Są stare, co sugeruje, że od dość dawna jest bezrobotny. Więc zwrócił się do owdowiałej matki. „Owdowiałej?". Tak, to jest oczywiste. Nosi na łańcuszku na szyi męską obrączkę, z całą pewnością jej męża - jest za duża na jej palec. Jest dobrze ubrana, ale ma na sobie tanią biżuterię, mogłaby sobie pozwolić na lepszą, ale zatrzymała tę - sentyment. A pies? Przed kolanem widać małe białe włoski, ale powyżej już ich nie ma, czyli to mały pies, najpewniej terier. To West Highland White Terrier, Whisky. „Skąd, do diabła, możesz to wiedzieć, Sherlock?" - ponieważ była z nami w pociągu i słyszałem, jak go wołała. To nie jest oszukiwanie, to słuchanie. Używam moich zmysłów, John, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi. Jak widzisz, wszystko ze mną w porządku, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, więc po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Odwraca się wreszcie do Johna; ich spojrzenia spotykają się. John wygląda, jakby ktoś przed chwilą uderzył go w twarz, ale Sherlock o to nie dba.

— Okej, dobrze. Dobrze. — Sherlock dyszy ciężko. Nie czuje się lepiej. — Dlaczego miałbyś mnie słuchać? Jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem.

— Nie mam przyjaciół — wyrzuca ostatnie słowo z odrazą.

Spotyka spojrzenie Johna, które rozcina jego skórę jak nóż, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. John podnosi się bez słów. Sherlock obserwuje, jak odchodzi.

* * *

Drzwi do sypialni obok otwierają się czternaście minut po północy. Wcześniej John spędzał noce w jego pokoju - Sherlock i tak nie spał, więc łóżko było wolne - dlatego siedząc na jego brzegu samotnie, Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John może _nie chcieć_ go widzieć.

Jego oddech zdążył się już ustabilizować, dłonie dłużej się nie trzęsą, lecz umysł wciąż ma zamroczony lękiem. Teraz dochodzi do tego jeszcze coś innego.

Sherlock przestał być w stanie kontrolować emocjonalną część swojej świadomości. Zdarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru tylko to potwierdzają, i bynajmniej nie jest to związane ze strachem przed bestią, którą, w jakiś sposób, _widział_. Nie; bardziej problematyczną kwestią jest to, co powiedział Johnowi. Wyznał oczywiście całą prawdę, wcześniej też mówił podobne rzeczy i najprawdopodobniej wszystko skończyłoby się normalnie, gdyby nie to, że w swoich założeniach Sherlock pominął jedną zmienną: ich romans.

Wcześniej mógł Johnowi bezkarnie mówić wszystko, co chciał, ponieważ byli tylko współlokatorami. Jeśli Sherlock powiedziałby, że mu na Johnie nie zależy, John jedynie pokręciłby głową, a wieczorem i tak przyniósłby mu gorącą herbatę.

Teraz Sherlock wyśmiał ludzką uczuciowość i zakwestionował stabilność łączącej ich więzi, a w spojrzeniu Johna dostrzegł tylko cierpienie. Skrzywdził go; skrzywdził Johna. Jednocześnie John, wiedząc, kim Sherlock jest, będąc na wojnie i ucząc nie przywiązywać do ludzi - pozwolił się skrzywdzić. Pozwolił Sherlockowi wejść na tyle daleko, że każdy kolejny krok mógłby się dla niego zakończyć cierpieniem. Narażał samego siebie, otwierając się przed Sherlockiem. A jednak to zrobił. Podjął ryzyko, choć miał świadomość, jakie są konsekwencje takiego wyboru - i zrobił to, by być bliżej Sherlocka. By mogli mieć to, co mają dzisiaj.

John go kocha.

Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia dla jego reakcji na to, co dziś mu powiedział, ani dla czystego bólu, który widział w jego spojrzeniu. John go kocha i dlatego pozwolił mu się zranić. John go kocha i dlatego tak trudno mu odejść, nawet jeśli życie z Sherlockiem oznaczałoby niepewność jutra i narażanie się na to, że następnym razem Sherlock powie coś, co zaboli jeszcze mocniej. John oddał mu wszystko, chociaż Sherlock w zamian nie oferował nic.

Sherlock łapie się na tym, że nie chce sprawiać, by John czuł się źle. Nie chce go więcej ranić, ale wie też, że to nieuniknione, ponieważ John otworzył się na uczucia, a Sherlock za wszelką cenę wciąż stara się od nich odgrodzić. Być może lepiej byłoby, gdyby John po prostu odszedł - i Sherlock przypuszcza, że zrobiłby to, gdyby go nie kochał. John zostanie tak długo, jak Sherlock mu na to pozwoli.

W ostatecznym rozrachunku, ciągle to on rozdaje karty. Wszystko i tak zawsze wychodzi na zero.

* * *

John wraca do pokoju późno w nocy, zrzucając z siebie ciuchy i kładąc się w łóżku w samej koszulce i bokserkach. Nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić - po kilku piwach w pobliskim pubie stwierdził, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał wrócić i zdrzemnąć się chociaż chwilę; miał tylko nadzieję, że Sherlock nie postanowił czekać na niego w jego sypialni. John przypuszcza, że gdyby teraz go zobaczył, mógłby się złamać.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak opisać wrażenie wsysającej go pustki. Sherlock mówił już różne rzeczy - niektóre być może gorsze od tego, co powiedział dziś - ale to był pierwszy raz, od kiedy ich związek przeniósł się na nowy poziom. John mógł wierzyć, że to, że nie są już jedynie współlokatorami, coś zmieniło.

_Zawsze umiałem się zdystansować._

Zaciska powieki, powstrzymując łzy. Sherlock nigdy niczego nie obiecywał, nigdy nawet nie wspominał o jakimkolwiek związku, więc John podejrzewa, że powinien winić jedynie siebie za to, że mimo wszystko w to wszedł. Mimo wszystko pozwolił Sherlockowi się całować, pozwolił Sherlockowi się pieprzyć. Pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem, zabawić się nim. Wiedział, kim jest Sherlock, a jednak zagrał w tę grę. Być może nie powinien się czuć zraniony.

I może nie czułby się tak źle, gdyby nie ostatnie tygodnie. Gdyby nie czułość Sherlocka, gdyby nie drobne gesty. Gdyby Sherlock nie dał mu nadziei, że kiedyś uda się przełamać jego mur. Gdyby nie dał mu myśleć, że może coś zmienić, że może nauczyć Sherlocka _czuć_. _To bez sensu_, myśli John, bezsennie przekręcając się w łóżku. Bez sensu, bez sensu, bez sensu. John wie, co się stanie: Sherlock powie, że John nic dla niego nie znaczy, następnego dnia będzie pieprzył go do nieprzytomności, a John będzie tak podniecony, że dojdzie niemal z płaczem. Sherlock zostawi go, łapiącego krótkie oddechy, na łóżku lub na podłodze i zajmie się czymś zupełnie innym. Rozwiążą razem kolejną sprawę, a później znów padną po seksie wycieńczeni. Sherlock nadal będzie piękny, podniecający i genialny, a John nadal będzie dla niego nikim—

_Umiałem odseparować się od… uczuć…_

To jest właśnie to, co Sherlock robi: odseparowuje się. John oddaje mu wszystko, a Sherlock nawet nie zauważa, że to się dzieje. Nie widzi sygnałów, które wysyła ciało Johna, jego gesty, nawet słowa. Nie widzi. John nie wie, czy dlatego, że nie chce widzieć, czy może Sherlock jest tak daleko, że te bodźce do niego nie docierają. Nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Sama myśl, że Sherlock może je zwyczajnie _ignorować_, sprawia, że jego żołądek zaciska się boleśnie.

John upadł, a Sherlock rozbił go na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałki, tak drobne, że nikt inny nie będzie ich w stanie poskładać.

John go kocha, a Sherlock jest dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

* * *

Po kolejnej niemal bezsennej nocy znajduje Johna na cmentarzu przy kościele. John jest oczywisty i przewidywalny jak mało kto - choć nie jest szczególnie religijny, w momentach załamania często chodzi do kościoła, siada w ławce i zastanawia się, co zrobić.

Sherlock zastaje go siedzącego na zewnątrz. Bierze kilka głębszych oddechów i podchodzi bliżej, zatrzymując się parę kroków od niego. Nie chce, by John czuł się przyparty do ściany, choć Sherlock chętnie by to zrobił. Przyparłby go do tego starego muru i całował, dopóki John nie wysapałby do jego ucha, że wszystko jest w porządku, że go nie zostawi, że zawsze z nim będzie.

Odchrząka.

— Więc… znalazłeś coś więcej na temat tej wiadomości Morse'em?

John podnosi wzrok na moment, po czym natychmiast znów go spuszcza.

— Nie. — Podnosi się i przechodzi obok, na tyle blisko, że Sherlock czuje jego zapach. Jego ciało reaguje natychmiast: tężeje, serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

— U, M, Q, R, A, tak? Umqra. — John idzie dalej i tym razem, to Sherlock za nim podąża. — Um…

— To nic.

—…qra.

— Zapomnij o tym. Myślałem, że to ma jakiś związek ze sprawą - ewidentnie nie ma.

— Na pewno?

— Tak.

— Co z Louise Mortimer, udało ci się z nią?

— Nie.

— Szkoda. A zdobyłeś jakieś informacje?

John prycha. Sherlock traci na moment oddech.

— Och, teraz starasz się być zabawny?

— Myślałem, że to trochę przełamie lody — mówi całkiem szczerze.

— Nie pasuje do ciebie bycie zabawnym. Zostałbym przy lodzie.

— John…

— W porządku.

— Poczekaj… To, co zdarzyło się zeszłej nocy… Stało się ze mną coś dziwnego, coś, czego wcześniej nie doświadczyłem — wyznaje zupełnie szczerze. Wie, że teraz nie ma czasu na kłamstwa.

— Tak, mówiłeś. Strach. Sherlock Holmes się przestraszył.

— Nie, nie, nie. — John nie zatrzymuje się, a Sherlock nie może pozwolić mu odejść. Chwyta jego ramię i odwraca go, tak że ich twarze są znów niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, a Sherlock ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się od zanurzenia się w jego ustach. — To było coś więcej, John. Zwątpienie. Czułem… zwątpienie. Zawsze mogłem ufać moim zmysłom, dowodom, które miałem przed oczyma, aż do ostatniej nocy.

— Chyba nie wierzysz, że naprawdę widziałeś tę bestię?

— Nie, nie wierzę, ale widziałem, więc pozostaje pytanie: „jak?". _Jak?_

John patrzy na niego przez chwilę i Sherlock wie, że będzie musiał oddać więcej, niż wcześniej założył.

— Och, tak. Oczywiście. Więc teraz masz czymś, czym możesz się zająć, co cię zainteresuje. Powodzenia — dodaje, unosząc brwi i kręcąc głową lekko, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi.

Sherlock chwyta się ostatniego, co przychodzi mu do głowy.

— Posłuchaj, to, co wczoraj powiedziałem… O to mi chodziło. — John zatrzymuje się i odwraca ostrożnie. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że to może być jego jedyna szansa. — Nie mam przyjaciół. Mam tylko ciebie.

John przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Sherlock podejmuje ryzyko i powoli do niego podchodzi. Zatrzymuje się tak blisko, że czuje na sobie oddech Johna i John musi czuć również jego; mimo to nie podnosi wzroku. Sherlock unosi dłoń i ujmuje nią twarz Johna, głaszcze jego policzek, aż powieki mężczyzny opadają bezwolnie. Wreszcie spotyka ich usta w czułym, spokojnym pocałunku, czując, jak ramiona Johna owijają się wokół jego szyi i John staje na palcach, by być jeszcze bliżej. Kończy pocałunek i John chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a Sherlock obejmuje go, przyciskając jeszcze bliżej do siebie, zaciskając ręce na jego plecach.

Prawie mówi więcej. Prawie wyznaje, że tęskni za Johnem, nawet jeśli nie ma go kilka godzin, i że obawia się, że pewnego dnia nie będzie dla Johna wystarczający. Prawie przyznaje, że się mylił i że sentyment nie jest wadą. Prawie przeprasza i prawie obiecuje, że nigdy więcej go nie skrzywdzi.

John odsuwa się, a Sherlock bierze głębszy oddech i po chwili nie czuje już nic.

* * *

John podsuwa mu informację o mięsie i Sherlock już wie. Podczas gdy Lestrade przeprowadza kontrolę dokumentacji właścicieli hostelu w Dartmoor, Sherlock sprawdza kolejną hipotezę.

— Co to jest? — pyta John, kiedy Sherlock podaje mu filiżankę z kawą.

— Kawa. Zrobiłem kawę.

— Nigdy nie robisz kawy. — John zerka na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Sherlock podejrzewa, że John i tak się nie domyśli, ale czuje dziwną dumę na samą zapobiegliwość mężczyzny.

— Nie chcesz?

— Nie musisz mnie więcej przepraszać — mówi John, a Sherlock odwraca wzrok. John bierze łyk. — Nie słodzę. — Sherlock patrzy na niego krótko. — Dobra. Dziękuję.

Uśmiecha się łagodnie, a John dopija kawę, mimo że Sherlock wie, jak bardzo nie lubi słodzonej.

* * *

Tej nocy John znów nie przychodzi do jego pokoju. Tym razem Sherlock nie wytrzymuje i wchodzi do jego sypialni.

John siedzi na łóżku, ubrany tylko w jeansy i zwykły biały T-shirt, wpatrując się w obrazy na ścianie przed sobą. Sherlock zatrzymuje się w przejściu pomiędzy łóżkiem a szafą i przez moment tylko go obserwuje. Cera Johna jest jaśniejsza, oświetlana tylko światłem lampy stojącej z kremowym papierowym abażurem. Jego złote włosy połyskują prawie jak w promieniach słonecznych, a dłonie trzyma splecione na kolanach. Sherlock ponownie łapie się na tym, że zastanawia się, jak długo jeszcze będzie mógł zwyczajnie patrzeć na Johna, mieć go obok, widzieć, jak oddycha, jak tu jest.

— O czym myślisz? — pyta Sherlock ciszej niż zwykle. John nie odwraca wzroku. Na jego twarzy pojawia się smutny uśmiech, a gardło Sherlocka zaciska się.

— Jakbyś nie wiedział. — Jego głos jest ciepły, ale dziwnie odległy. Sherlock przygryza dolną wargę i podchodzi bliżej, aż wreszcie zatrzymuje się pomiędzy ścianą a Johnem, tak że mężczyzna musi na niego spojrzeć. John unosi spojrzenie tylko na moment. Sherlock wyciąga dłoń, wplatając palce w jego włosy, gładząc je lekko.

— John, ja…

— Nie — przerywa mu, znów spotykając jego wzrok. — Nic więcej nie mów, Sherlock. Po prostu… zapomnijmy o tym. Nie rozmawiajmy na ten temat. Nic nie mów.

Sherlock nie przestaje głaskać skóry jego głowy. Kiwa głową.

— Dobrze — szepcze, przykucając przed Johnem, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie i krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Przebiega wzrokiem po twarzy Johna, starając się ją zapamiętać, zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. John przymyka oczy i Sherlock zanurza się w jego ustach. Pocałunek jest powolny i czuły. Sherlock nie popycha Johna na plecy, jego język nie wślizguje się do środka, nie przejmuje nad Johnem kontroli. Spaja tylko ich wargi razem, tak by poczuć smak Johna, dotyk jego ciepłych, miękkich ust na własnych. Ręce Johna sięgają po niego i odnajdują jego ramiona, i przyciągają go jeszcze bliżej. Sherlock tonie; tonie w uczuciu Johna, dłoni zaciskających się na jego ciele z potrzebą, w ustach pragnących go ciągle bardziej i bardziej, w tęsknym spojrzeniu. Jego ręka zsuwa się do spodni Johna i rozpina jeden z guzików; John odsuwa się, kręcąc głową.

— Nie, Sherlock, nie… Nie dzisiaj. Proszę.

Sherlock patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem ponownie łączy razem ich usta.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, John — mówi, spoglądając na Johna. — Mam wyjść?

— Zostań — odpowiada John cicho. — Zmieścimy się tu razem.

Sherlock rozpina powoli koszulę, ściąga spodnie i kładzie się na skraju łóżka. John jest tak blisko niego, że Sherlock może czuć uderzenia jego serca.

* * *

Następnego dnia wracają do Baskerville, by potwierdzić teorie Sherlocka. Sherlock mówi Johnowi, że może być niebezpiecznie, a John uśmiecha się w sposób, który powoduje, że serce Sherlocka zaczyna bić szybciej.

John w laboratorium widzi to, co on „widział" w dolinie na wrzosowisku, i Sherlock wie już, że znowu miał rację. Rozwiązuje zagadkę bestii, ruszają w pościg za Franklandem i są świadkami jego śmierci.

Do gospody w Dartmoor wracają razem z Lestrade'em. Mimo to, Sherlock sięga po dłoń Johna i chwyta ją, splatając razem ich palce.

— Ale to była sprawa — mówi Lestrade, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko, mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Johna. W kieszeni czuje wibracje telefonu; odczytuje wiadomość.

_Musieliśmy zakończyć przesłuchania. Jest na wolności. Bądź ostrożny. MH_

— Kto to? — pyta John.

— Mycroft.

Czuje, że John tężeje.

— Czego chciał?

— Mam mu oddać jego dokumenty, jak wrócimy — kłamie Sherlock gładko. Uścisk Johna na jego dłoni jest lżejszy.

— Oczywiście nie zamierzasz tego zrobić?

— Oczywiście — odpowiada Sherlock, patrząc na Johna ciepło, i obaj wybuchają śmiechem. Lestrade zerka na nich i również prycha pod nosem.

* * *

Podczas podróży powrotnej pociągiem John zasypia na jego ramieniu. Pasażerowie siedzący naprzeciwko nich uśmiechają się do Sherlocka przyjaźnie, lecz Sherlock to ignoruje.

John praktycznie nie zareagował, gdy Sherlock przyznał, że to on zamknął go w laboratorium w Baskerville i że to on zaaranżował całą tę sytuację, tylko i wyłącznie po to, by sprawdzić trafność swoich założeń. Nie zdenerwował się, nie krzyczał, nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony. Sherlock spodziewał się, że jego zachowanie w jakikolwiek sposób Johna poruszy, jednak John, zdaje się, zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że Sherlock prawdopodobnie nie przejmuje się jego zdrowiem psychicznym.

Sherlock porządkuje dane: Johna nie obchodzi, co Sherlock robi, jak bardzo go naraża ani jak niebezpieczne są dla nich obu jego działania; John czuł się zraniony, gdy Sherlock przyznał, że posiadanie uczuć uważa za wadę i że on sam się od nich odseparował. John akceptuje (_pragnie?_) Sherlocka, z całą jego historią, ze wszystkim, czym jest, a jednak boli go, że Sherlock mówi, że nie czuje _nic_. John nie chce go zmieniać - John chce, by Sherlock podjął to samo ryzyko, co on.

John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock się nie zmieni, lecz mimo to wierzy, że kiedyś go pokocha.

Sherlock sięga na półkę nad siedzeniem po poduszkę, kładzie ją sobie na kolanach i ostrożnie kładzie na niej głowę Johna. John zwija się na jego kolanach, a palce Sherlocka machinalnie wplatają się w jego włosy, gładzą je łagodnie.

Być może jest coś pomiędzy tym, czego pragnie John, a co Sherlock jest w stanie mu dać.


	4. Dziewięć zbrodni

opis: Sherlock skacze z dachu St. Bart's, ale to John umiera tego dnia.

ostrzeżenia: potężna dawka angstu (ujmę to tak: wiecie, co dzieje się w The Reichenbach Fall - ja to tylko opisuję; przypuszczam, że macie świadomość, co nadchodzi); sceny erotyczne (w tym jedna lekko dub-con, mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie odrzuci)

n/a: Na początku: kulkal, piękne dzięki za komentarz ;* Co do tej części, powiem tylko jedno: naprawdę przepraszam. Ale musimy to zrobić. Potem będzie lepiej, obiecuję. Ach, i jeszcze jedno. W tej części planowałam zawrzeć, jak ja to nazywam, pierwszą fazę post-Reichenbachowej żałoby Johna, ale ostatecznie uznałam, że lepiej podzielić to na dwie części, dlatego też teraz dostajecie część opartą wyłącznie na The Reichenbach Fall. Enjoy (?).

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste _  
_This is not what I do _  
_It's the wrong kind of place _  
_To be thinking of you_

* * *

część IV

_ Dziewięć zbrodni_

* * *

John budzi się z uczuciem chłodu. Otwiera oczy powoli. Sherlock stoi przy oknie w samych spodniach od piżamy. Jego sylwetka jest oświetlona przez wschodzące dopiero słońce; dym, który wypuszcza z ust, zdaje się w tym świetle otulać jego ciało jak mgła. John podnosi się lekko, podpierając na łokciach. Przez moment tylko go obserwuje; jego pięknie rzeźbione, blade plecy, zmierzwione snem włosy, złagodzone krótkimi promieniami słońca rysy.

— Miałeś nie palić — odzywa się po chwili cicho. Sherlock prycha, gasząc papierosa o parapet, wciąż nie odwracając się. — Chodź tutaj — prosi John.

Sherlock spełnia tę prośbę dopiero po chwili. Przysiada na łóżku plecami do Johna. John podnosi się, siadając za nim, oplatając ramiona wokół jego barków, składając czułe pocałunki na jego karku i plecach. Sherlock przymyka powieki i oddycha głęboko, pozwalając Johnowi położyć go na plecach, pozwalając, by nad nim górował, oddając jego przepełnione tęsknotą pocałunki. John tęskni za nim cały czas, nawet gdy Sherlock jest zaledwie kilka stóp od niego, nawet gdy jest tuż przy nim. Dopiero gdy ich usta spotykają się, lub gdy czuje Sherlocka w sobie, pochłaniające go uczucie pustki zanika na moment, zastępowane poruszającym ciepłem.

— Weź mnie — szepcze John pomiędzy krótkimi, miękkimi pocałunkami. — Potrzebuję cię. Weź mnie.

Sherlock przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie przez chwilę. Zsuwa spodnie i po raz pierwszy od dawna jest przed Johnem kompletnie nagi. Przygotowuje go, jednocześnie składając łagodne, powolne pocałunki na jego ustach. John wplata palce w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie. Kiedy czuje, że jest już gotów, chce odwrócić się na plecy, ale Sherlock zatrzymuje go.

— Nie, John — szepcze. — Chcę cię widzieć.

John przetrzymuje drżenie przechodzące przez jego ciało, starając się rozluźnić, gdy penis mężczyzny naciska na jego wejście. Sherlock znów spaja ich wargi i wchodzi w niego powoli, sprawiając, że wszystkie myśli Johna rozpływają się w odczuciach towarzyszących świadomości, że Sherlock znów jest [i]_w nim_[/i]. Ruchy Sherlocka są spokojne i głębokie; zanurza się w jego ciele aż do jąder. Jego ręce odnajdują dłonie Johna i splatają ich palce. John owija nogi wokół jego talii i Sherlock może sięgnąć jeszcze dalej, trącając jego prostatę, sprawiając, że jego ciało drży jeszcze bardziej. John łapie krótsze, płytsze oddechy, gdy Sherlock zwiększa tempo, przyciskając jego nadgarstki do poduszki.

— Sherlock — wypowiada na bezdechu. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i John tonie w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach, kropelkach potu na czole, rozchylonych, czerwonych ustach. Sherlock oddycha ciężko, odnajdując ponownie odpowiedni kąt, sprawiając, że powieki Johna opadają machinalnie. Czuje, jak jego członek zaczyna w nim pulsować.

— John. — Potrzeba, którą słyszy w jego głosie, wysyła go na krawędź, i obaj dochodzą niemal w tym samym momencie. Sherlock wychodzi z niego i opada obok, oddychając głęboko. John obraca się na bok, podnosząc na jednym łokciu, zaczesując włosy za jego ucho, obserwując, jak wraca do siebie po orgazmie. John już zaczyna za nim tęsknić.

Być może John się mylił. Być może to dziś Sherlock kochał się z nim po raz pierwszy.

* * *

Po głośnej sprawie Baskerville Sherlock nie przestaje otrzymywać kolejnych zgłoszeń. Odnajduje dzieło „Wodospad Reichenbach" i zwraca je Muzeum Higginsa w Bedford, namierza porywaczy brytyjskiego wiceministra do spraw zagranicznych, naprowadza policję na trop poszukiwanego przez Interpol Ricolettiego. Prasa nie przestaje o nim pisać, a zdjęcia jego i Johna nie schodzą z okładek od tygodni. Sherlock jest w szczytowej formie, z ciągle rosnącym gronem fanów, mimo to jednak wydaje się Johnowi cichszy niż zwykle. John nie komentuje zachowania mężczyzny: póki bierze sprawy, wszystko jest w porządku.

Ich seks od pamiętnego poranka kilka dni po powrocie z Dartmoor jest spokojniejszy. Sherlock zdaje się też bardziej potrzebować jego dotyku; śpi wtulony w Johna, całuje Johna podczas wspólnych kolacji i często chwyta jego dłoń i splata razem ich palce, nawet gdy są w miejscach publicznych. John z każdym kolejnym dniem, każdym kolejnym oddechem i dotykiem jest coraz bardziej od Sherlocka uzależniony i nie jest w stanie nic na to poradzić. Nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwszy, bardziej potrzebny ani bardziej kochany: i nawet jeśli to, co stwarza zachowanie Sherlocka, jest tylko iluzją, John będzie się jej trzymał. Nie wyobraża sobie, że ten sen mógłby się skończyć.

* * *

Po znalezieniu źródła przecieku tajnych rządowych informacji wracają do domu otoczeni tłumem dziennikarzy. Kiedy wreszcie udaje im się przedostać do środka, John gwałtownie zamyka drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami i biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Zanim zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, ciało Sherlocka przypiera go do nich jeszcze mocniej, a jego usta miażdżą wargi Johna w namiętnym, ostrym pocałunku. John jęczy zaskoczony, szybko poddając się jego językowi, wplatając palce w jego włosy i zaciskając je na nich mocno. Biodra Sherlocka znajdują się tuż przy jego, tak że może wyczuć erekcję mężczyzny, i podniecenie momentalnie przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Sherlock odrywa się od Johna i jedno spojrzenie wystarczy, by John wbiegł za nim po schodach, by wpadł do jego sypialni, by zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, by pozwolił mu zrzucić z siebie ubranie.

— Jeszcze chwila, a zacząłbym cię rozbierać przed tymi dziennikarzami — dyszy Sherlock tuż przy jego ustach, całując jego twarz. Jego dłoń rozpina spodnie Johna i zaciska się na już twardym członku.

— Wtedy dopiero nie daliby nam spokoju — wydusza. Sherlock owija palce wokół jego erekcji, jednocześnie ssąc jego szyję, aż John może już tylko skamleć.

— I tak nie dadzą — mówi, po czym znów łączy ich usta w głębokim pocałunku. Odrywa się od niego, oblizuje wargi i popycha go na łóżko.

— Tak myślisz? — Sherlock całuje jego szyję, klatkę piersiową, schodzi coraz niżej. John wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy język Sherlocka owija się wokół jego penisa. — Boże, Sherlock… — Zaciska dłonie na pościeli, gdy mężczyzna bierze go do ust. Ssie jego penisa tylko chwilę; za moment siada okrakiem na jego biodrach i znów całuje Johna z tą samą pasją. John wije się pod nim i jęczy, czując twardego penisa Sherlocka przy swoim. Sherlock sięga dłonią do szuflady szafki stojącej przy łóżku i wyjmuje słoiczek lubrykantu. John jęczy krótko.

— To za moment — mówi Sherlock, uśmiechając się do niego tak, że John traci całe powietrze z płuc. — A najpierw… — Urywa, przesuwając się tak, że jego penis znajduje się na wysokości twarzy Johna. John z przyjemnością rozchyla wargi, wpuszczając go do środka. Sherlock patrzy na niego z góry, gładzi lekko jego twarz, kiedy John ssie jego członek, i już samo to wystarczy, by na ciele Johna pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Sherlock muczy cicho, gdy John wciąga policzki, zaciskając dłonie na jego włosach, pieprząc jego usta. Wreszcie odsuwa się, nachyla i krótko muska wargi Johna swoimi, jednocześnie rozsmarowując na palcach lubrykant. — Odwróć się — szepcze głęboko, a John wykonuje polecenie, zanim Sherlock zdąży skończyć zdanie. Podtrzymuje się na dłoniach i kolanach, czekając, aż śliskie palce wsuną się w niego. — Głowa do poduszki — dodaje jeszcze Sherlock. John kładzie głowę tak, jak Sherlock mu każe, wypinając pośladki. Gładkie palce wchodzą w niego bez przeszkód, rozciągając go i przygotowując. W tym samym czasie jego ręka owija się wokół penisa Johna i przesuwa po nim w zsynchronizowanym ruchu, tak że John musi zacisnąć dłonie w pięści i powstrzymywać się, by nie dojść zbyt wcześnie. Oddycha coraz szybciej, czując, jak Sherlock klęka przy jego biodrach, rozszerzając jego kolana odrobinę, i po chwili główka jego penisa wchodzi w niego i John przygryza wargę na pierwszy moment bólu, który szybko ustępuje. Sherlock zanurza się w nim aż do jąder, a John ma ochotę łkać od cudownego uczucia wypełnienia, od rozrywającej jego ciało przyjemności. Obraz przed jego oczami przysłania mgła pożądania, i John wciąga powietrze głęboko, kiedy Sherlock niemal z niego wychodzi, a później znów wsuwa na całą długość penisa. Sherlock przyśpiesza, a oczy Johna uciekają w tył głowy, i słyszy już tylko szybki oddech mężczyzny, czuje go w sobie, czuje jego dłonie odnajdujące jego nadgarstki i przyszpilające je do materaca. Sherlock jest ostry i namiętny, ale John właśnie takiego go teraz potrzebuje; mężczyzna nachyla się, liżąc jego szyję i plecy, a spod powiek Johna uwalnia się kilka łez. Jest tak podniecony, że ma wrażenie, że za moment wybuchnie; całe jego ciało wibruje pod Sherlockiem, pod jego zapachem, pod uczuciem jego penisa w sobie, pod jego głębokimi, mocnymi ruchami, które wysyłają Johna dalej i dalej na krawędź i za chwilę materia usuwa się spod jego nóg, i spada. Członek Sherlocka pulsuje w nim i ten rytm pokrywa się z taktem uderzeń jego serca. Mężczyzna dochodzi w nim, a John nie czuje nic i nic nigdy nie było lepsze od tego stanu.

Sherlock uwalnia jego ręce z bolesnego już uścisku, wychodzi z niego i opada na łóżko tuż obok. John przez dłuższą chwilę nie jest w stanie się poruszyć; czuje, że dłoń Sherlocka zaczyna łagodnie gładzić jego plecy, i nawet tak lekki dotyk ponownie rozdrażnia jego pobudzone nerwy.

— Mój Boże, to było… — odzywa się po kilku głębokich oddechach. — To był chyba seks życia.

Podnosi wzrok, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, a jego wzrok jest odległy, dlatego John pozwala ciszy wkraść się między nich. Sherlock wciąż głaszcze jego plecy nieobecnie, a John odpływa w spokojny sen.

* * *

Po prysznicu siada w fotelu z prasą i kubkiem herbaty.

Już na drugiej stronie znajduje zdjęcie i opis z ich ostatniej - _przedostatniej_, poprawia się w myślach - sprawy: namierzenia Ricolettiego. Na czarno-białej fotografii stoją bardzo blisko siebie; na twarzy Johna błąka się delikatny uśmiech, wzrok Sherlocka wlepiony jest gdzieś w podłogę. Obaj ubrani są w garnitury i, John przyznaje to tylko przed samym sobą, wyglądają zwyczajnie _dobrze_.

Telefon Sherlocka wibruje kilka razy na biurku.

— Odbiorę, hm? — pyta, choć wie, że Sherlock, pochłonięty przeprowadzaniem kolejnego eksperymentu, mu nie odpowie.

Podnosi się, wpisuje kod blokady do jego iPhone'a, odczytuje wiadomość i jego serce zatrzymuje się.

_Tower Hill. Chodź i zagraj. Jim Moriarty x_

Przełyka panikę i podchodzi do Sherlocka.

— Masz.

— Nie teraz, jestem zajęty — odpowiada, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.

— Sherlock…

— Nie teraz — mówi ostrzej.

— On wrócił. — Słowa na jego języku zdają się krótkie, gorzkie i głuche. Jego umysł zalewa lęk i John po raz pierwszy od miesięcy nie wie, co dalej.

Sherlock odsuwa się od mikroskopu, spotyka spojrzenie Johna i bierze od niego telefon. Jego brwi marszczą się, a John nie waży się zadać pytania _co teraz_.

* * *

Wiadomość od Jima go nie zaskakuje. Mycroft pisał mu o przerwaniu przesłuchań tygodnie temu - Moriarty i tak dał im sporo czasu, by się przygotować.

Sherlock przeklina się jedynie za to, że John dowiedział się wcześniej, niż powinien - choć przypuszcza, że ukrywanie powrotu Jima przez zbyt długo mogłoby przynieść skutki odwrotne do zamierzonych, więc być może dobrze, że John wie o grze od jej oficjalnego początku.

Sam jeszcze nie jest pewien, co Moriarty dla niego zaplanował, lecz ma pewne przypuszczenia. Obietnica z basenu wisiała pomiędzy nimi od długiego czasu, a Jim nie wygląda na człowieka lubiącego odwlekać takie sprawy. Jego plan musi więc przynajmniej w jakiejś części opierać się na zamiarach _wypalenia_ z Sherlocka serca.

Sherlock zerka na Johna; jego dłonie trzęsą się, oddech jest przyśpieszony, źrenice rozszerzone. Tym razem reakcja stresowa przebiega u niego inaczej niż zwykle, ale Sherlock nie potrzebuje długo zastanawiać się nad tym problemem, by wpaść na jego rozwiązanie.

Musi powstrzymać Moriarty'ego. A by go powstrzymać, musi zagrać. Stawka jest większa niż ostatnim razem.

Sherlock czuje już pod skórą buzującą adrenalinę.

* * *

Kolejne godziny są migawką obrazów i dźwięków: jadą do Tower Hill policyjnym samochodem, oglądają nagranie z monitoringu, dowiadują się o niezrozumiałej wiadomości Moriarty'ego. Sherlock się nie odzywa, więc John też nie pyta, ale lęk nie opuszcza jego serca. Ostatnim razem nie mieli tyle do stracenia.

Najbardziej boli go to, że nie potrafi Sherlockowi przekazać, że nieważne, co się wydarzy - są w tym razem. Nie może złapać jego dłoni, nie może go dotknąć; Sherlock biega z miejsca w miejsce i John odnosi przerażające wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna już się od niego oddalał. Sherlock odchodzi i nie ma żadnej siły, która mogłaby go powstrzymać. Stało się to, czego obawiał się od początku - na moment stracił kontrolę, a Sherlock rozpłynął się między jego palcami. Słowa ani gesty—

_Odseparowałem się od… uczuć…_

_Dla ciebie wszystko, John._

Nie mają dłużej żadnego znaczenia. John obserwuje mężczyznę, podczas gdy bezradność opróżnia jego serce.

* * *

Proces Moriarty'ego rusza sześć tygodni po jego występie w Tower Hill. Media nie przestają pisać o tej sprawie, a na trzy dni przed rozprawą kamienica przy Baker Street 221 jest otoczona przez fotoreporterów przez całą dobę. John przestaje wychodzić z domu, pozwalając Sherlockowi przejąć inicjatywę: przez kilka kolejnych dni kochają się po parę razy dziennie, a Sherlock niespodziewanie zdaje się poświęcać mu całą swoją uwagę. Nie odstępuje Johna praktycznie na krok, je z nim śniadania, wspólnie śpią i biorą prysznice. Złudzenia Johna odpływają niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, i John nie zastanawia się nawet, czy będzie kiedyś lekkości swoich myśli żałował.

Wreszcie data rozprawy zostaje wyznaczona, a Sherlock otrzymuje wezwanie na świadka.

Tego dnia jest wyjątkowo cichy. John pozwala sobie przypuszczać, że to przez wizję nadchodzącej konfrontacji ze swoim _arcywrogiem_, pierwszej od czasu „wypadku basenowego", podczas którego on i Sherlock mało nie stracili życia. John zna Sherlocka; jeżeli w jakiś sposób udaje mu się na co dzień zagłuszyć emocje, postać Moriarty'ego musi w nim przywoływać wspomnienia, nawet jeśli jedynie podświadomie… wciąż. Pamięci nie da się wyłączyć siłą woli. Próby machinalnego usunięcia z zapisanej we własnym umyśle autobiografii danej chwili skończyć się mogą wręcz odwrotnie: moment ten zostanie wyryty w hipokampie jak dłutem. Dane zapachy, widoki czy nazwiska zawsze będą przywoływały myśli czy emocje, niezależnie od tego, czy człowiek tego chce, czy nie. Sherlock nie może się pod tym względem w żaden sposób różnić.

John poprawia krawat i podnosi wzrok, by w lustrze dostrzec, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Spotyka jego spojrzenie i krótko kiwa głową.

Schodzą po schodach, John zatrzymuje się, zanim otworzy drzwi. Sherlock jest po przeciwnej stronie ściany; jego skóra jest blada, a oddech spłycony i przyśpieszony. John robi krok do przodu, tak że ich twarze niemal stykają się, i patrzy na mężczyznę.

— Zamknij oczy — mówi, zbliżając do siebie ich usta.

— Po co? — pyta Sherlock natychmiast.

— Po prostu zrób to, proszę. — Sherlock patrzy jeszcze na niego przez chwilę sceptycznie, ale potem jego powieki opadają. — Oddychaj głęboko. — Sherlock wzdycha krótko, a potem bierze kilka głębokich wdechów. John obserwuje, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się, brwi nie są już zmarszczone, a wargi ściśnięte; cmoka je lekko, tylko na tyle, by Sherlock poczuł dotyk ust Johna na swoich. John odsuwa się, a Sherlock otwiera oczy. — Gotowy?

— Tak — odpowiada cicho.

John otwiera drzwi i przebija się przez tłum fotoreporterów pierwszy, prowadząc Sherlocka za sobą. Pozwala sobie nawet chwycić lekko pomiędzy palce rękaw jego marynarki; jest to na tyle niewinny gest, że nie powinien wzbudzić podejrzeń prasy.

* * *

Gdy są już w samochodzie, John sięga po jego dłoń i splata razem ich palce. Sherlock nie odwraca głowy od okna, ale trzyma dłoń Johna mocno.

* * *

John podczas procesu obserwuje Sherlocka uważnie. Mężczyzna, oczywiście, zachowuje się w sposób dla siebie typowy: wymądrza się, poprawia sędziego i prokurator, popisuje; a jednak John nie może oderwać od niego oczu.

— I od jak dawna… — próbuje zapytać prokurator, ale Sherlock nie pozwala jej dokończyć.

— Nie, niech pani tego nie robi, to naprawdę nie jest dobre pytanie.

— Panie Holmes… — upomina go sędzia po raz kolejny.

— Od jak dawna go znam? Nie jest to najlepsza linia ataku. Widzieliśmy się dwa razy, w sumie przez pięć minut. Wyciągnąłem broń, a on próbował mnie wysadzić w powietrze. Od początku czułem, że to coś szczególnego.

Tłum zebrany w sali ożywia się, jednak John nie zauważa. Obraz przed jego oczami rozmywa się, a w uszach dudnią mu tylko przyśpieszone uderzenia własnego serca. _Coś szczególnego_, oczywiście. Oczywiście. Wszystko od samego początku sprowadzało się wyłącznie do tego jednego wniosku: Moriarty jest dla Sherlocka czymś - kimś - specjalnym, wyjątkowym. Moriarty jest fascynujący. Moriarty jest inny. Moriarty nie jest jak John. W rzeczywistości, jest bardziej jak Sherlock. Tak samo genialny i tajemniczy, niebezpieczny, nie do ujarzmienia. To Moriarty sprawia, że życie Sherlocka nabiera tempa, to on powoduje, że serce mężczyzny zaczyna bić szybciej.

Sherlock c_zuł_, że to coś szczególnego. Czuł.

John ma wrażenie, jakby w jednym momencie stracił wszystko. Sherlock napotyka jego spojrzenie, a John nie daje po sobie poznać zupełnie nic.

* * *

Sherlock obraża sędziego i zostaje ukarany grzywną, którą John za niego wpłaca zaraz po rozprawie. W drodze powrotnej na Baker Street nie odzywa się, a Sherlock nie pyta. Johna poraża ironia sytuacji: właściwie nic, od momentu, gdy widzieli Moriarty'ego po raz pierwszy, się nie zmieniło. Wszystkie te miesiące zacierają się i tracą znaczenie w perspektywie słów, które dziś padły.

John wygląda za okno, na okryte mgłą zabudowania Londynu. W gruncie rzeczy, ich romans od zawsze opierał się na seksie. John decyduje, że najwyższy czas przestać się oszukiwać.

* * *

Po powrocie omawiają jeszcze sprawę Moriarty'ego.

— Nie rób tego — wzdycha John.

— Czego?

— Nie patrz tak na mnie.

— _Tak?_

— Znowu _tak_ na mnie patrzysz.

— Nie mogę zobaczyć jak.

John wskazuje dłonią lustro. Sherlock podnosi głowę.

— To moja twarz…?

— Tak, i robisz nią tę rzecz… Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyśmy obaj wiedzieli, o co chodzi.

— Wiemy — oburza się.

— Nie, ja nie wiem, dlatego to, co robisz, tak mnie denerwuje — odpowiada John pusto.

— Jeśli Moriarty chciałby tych klejnotów, miałby je. Jeśli chciałby, żeby więźniowie uciekli, chodziliby dzisiaj po ulicach. Siedzi teraz w areszcie jedynie na własne życzenie. W jakiś sposób to łączy się z jego planem — mówi Sherlock na jednym wydechu. John odwraca wzrok.

— Och, i jeszcze go nie rozgryzłeś?

— Czego?

— Tego wielkiego planu. Myślałem, że masz to już rozpracowane. — John podnosi się i lekko dotyka ramienia Sherlocka. Nie ma w tym geście nic z intymności i to go przeraża. — Idę do łóżka.

Jest już przy schodach do swojej sypialni, gdy słyszy głos Sherlocka.

— O co ci chodzi? — Jest roztrzęsiony. Wibruje. Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, co John miał na myśli.

John rozważa chwilę odpowiedź na to pytanie. Gdzieś w nim tli się jeszcze resztka nadziei, że jeśli wytłumaczy Sherlockowi, co dziś tak go zraniło, Sherlock będzie próbował naprawić swój błąd. Potem jednak przypomina sobie Baskerville, uśmiech Sherlocka podczas procesu… nie warto. Nie warto.

— O nic — mówi pusto, nie odwracając się do niego. — Zupełnie o nic.

John chwyta mocno poręcz i wchodzi na górę. Dziwi go, że Sherlock nie słyszy jego pękającego serca; John jest tym dźwiękiem ogłuszony.

* * *

Na następny proces John jedzie sam.

Moriarty odwraca się do niego tylko raz, krzyżuje ich spojrzenia, po czym na jego twarzy wykwita uśmiech. Musi wiedzieć, że John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jim wygrał.

John nie robi nic. Nie zredukuje się do punktu, gdzie próbowałby walczyć z prawdą, która dla nich obu jest oczywista. Wytrzymuje spojrzenie Moriarty'ego i zachowuje pusty wyraz twarzy.

Nie pamięta, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się bardziej upokorzony; prawdopodobnie nie, ale to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Zaryzykował wszystko, co miał, postawił to na jedną kartę i przegrał, został z niczym. Nie ma tu nawet o czym dyskutować.

John uśmiecha się tylko gorzko na ironię sytuacji: Sherlock zagrał z Moriartym, a jedynym przegranym w tej grze jest on.

* * *

Moriarty - oczywiście - zostaje uniewinniony. Sherlock jest na tę opcję przygotowany. Zaparza herbatę i kiedy Jim przekracza próg ich mieszkania, filiżanki stoją już na stole.

Wymieniają zaledwie kilka zdań, po czym Moriarty wychodzi, zostawiając Sherlocka z zapowiedzią tego, co ma wkrótce nastąpić (_wypali z niego serce?_), i jabłkiem z wyciętymi w nim trzema literami.

Do powrotu Johna Sherlock siedzi w fotelu, z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy przy twarzy i podkulonymi palcami u nóg. Jasnym jest, że ta potyczka toczy się na dwóch frontach: jeden znajduje się pomiędzy nim a Jimem, drugim jest John. Sherlock jest pewien, że tym razem jednak to nie Moriarty będzie stanowił dla Johna zagrożenie. Jim nie jest idiotą; widzi, że teraz osobą, która może Johna najbardziej skrzywdzić, jest nikt inny, lecz właśnie Sherlock. Być może przypuszcza nawet, że ranienie Johna nie jest Sherlockowi obojętne. Jeśli wysnuł tak daleko idące wnioski, Sherlock wie, że obaj są zgubieni. Na czymkolwiek ma polegać _upadek_, o którym mówił Jim, z całą pewnością zawiera w sobie zniszczenie tego, co mają z Johnem. Nie zabije ich, przynajmniej nie od razu, sam tak mówił wtedy, przy basenie, ale Sherlock podejrzewa, że są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć.

Moriarty na pewno zrobi, co w jego mocy, by wszystkie je przed nim odkryć. Sherlock wie, że z tego miejsca nie ma już odwrotu.

— Sherlock… — John wbiega na górę, wołając go od progu. Jego oddech uspokaja się, gdy dostrzega mężczyznę, siedzącego spokojnie w fotelu. — Och, wszystko okej… Rozłączyłeś się, a potem nie odbierałeś moich telefonów, myślałem, że…

Nie daje mu dokończyć; miażdży jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku, jednocześnie niemal zrywając z niego ubranie, tak że sekundy później John stoi przed nim zupełnie nagi, drżący z podniecenia i napięcia. Sherlock rozpina tylko rozporek i John natychmiast opada na kolana, bierze go całego do ust i ssie jego penisa z pasją, która sprawia, że pod ubraniem Sherlock czuje gęsią skórkę. Sherlock przyszpila jego dłonie do podłogi i pieprzy go ostro, niepodobnie do siebie, ciągle w pełni ubrany. John dyszy pod nim i jęczy, a to tylko go napędza; zakrywa jego usta dłonią, a jego ruchy stają się szybsze, gwałtowniejsze, i wkrótce obaj dochodzą. Sherlock puszcza ręce mężczyzny, a John opada na dywan wycieńczony.

Sherlock zostawia go i wychodzi do sypialni, zduszając poczucie winy w zarodku.

* * *

Parę dni później na Baker Street pojawia się zrozpaczony Lestrade, błagając Sherlocka o pomoc. Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę zaginięcia dzieci ambasadora, natychmiast wiąże ją też z Moriartym.

Córka ambasadora jest przerażona i krzyczy, gdy Sherlock wchodzi do jej szpitalnego pokoju. John nie ma pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale dostrzega konsternację na twarzy Lestrade'a i wie, że to nie jest dobry znak.

Wychodzą na zewnątrz i Sherlock każe mu wziąć drugą taksówkę. Gdy John dociera na Baker Street, zastaje Sherlocka przerażonego i roztrzęsionego, stojącego nad martwym ciałem jednego z płatnych morderców, o których parę dni wcześniej wspominał mu Mycroft. John pieprzy to, że ludzie patrzą, pieprzy nawet to, że próbuje kolejny raz, choć doskonale wie, jak się to skończy - obejmuje Sherlocka i trzyma go w ramionach, dopóki mężczyzna nie przestanie drżeć. Czynności policyjne - spisanie zeznań, podpisanie protokołów - nie trwają długo; funkcjonariusze najpewniej wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia. Sherlock przeczesuje dłonią włosy, zerkając na Johna, a wtedy John wyciąga rękę, którą Sherlock chwyta tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Wracają do domu; Sherlock kręci się po mieszkaniu zupełnie rozkojarzony. John przez chwilę przegląda stronę BBC, znajdując jedynie wzmiankę o strzelaninie w okolicach Baker Street. Zamyka laptopa i napotyka zmęczone, przestraszone spojrzenie Sherlocka, i chociaż wie, że niedługo będzie tego wszystkiego żałował, podnosi się, kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka i prowadzi go do sypialni.

Sadza go lekko na łóżku i przez moment tylko głaszcze jego miękkie loki. Przyklęka przed nim, ściąga mu buty, potem skarpetki. Wzrok Sherlocka jest wlepiony w ścianę, a jego ciało zdaje się być zupełne bierne pod dotykiem Johna, ale John wie, żeby nie pytać, żeby dać Sherlockowi dojść do siebie. Sherlock nie jest przygotowany na żadną z tych rzeczy, nigdy nie był i nigdy by nie był, i oczywiście znów przecenił swoje możliwości, ale właśnie po to ma przy sobie Johna. John przełyka gorzką ślinę, ściągając z niego marynarkę i odwieszając ją na krzesło, rozpinając guziki jego koszuli. Znajduje górę od piżamy i Sherlock bezmyślnie podnosi ramiona, kiedy John go ubiera. Potem jego biodra unoszą się tylko na tyle, by mógł ściągnąć jego spodnie, założyć spodnie od piżamy. John przebiera się tylko w dres i starą koszulkę Sherlocka, którą znajduje w jego szafie, i przysiada w łóżku na piętach, przytulając się do pleców Sherlocka, masując je dłonią, całując delikatnie. Po kilku chwilach odsuwa się, a Sherlock obraca się wreszcie i kładzie do łóżka. John przysuwa się do niego, prostuje ramię i Sherlock wtula się w niego jak małe dziecko, oplatając go nogami, zaciskając dłonie na jego plecach. John całuje jego czoło, jego włosy, i tylko wsłuchuje się w oddech Sherlocka, i przygląda jego twarzy.

Być może Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, na co się zgodził, grając w tę grę. Jeśli tak, to są zgubieni. Razem.

* * *

Sherlock jasno odbiera śmierć Sulejmaniego - Moriarty właśnie powiedział mu, że jego czas dobiegł końca.

Odsuwa się kilka kroków i w tej samej chwili słyszy głos Johna, rozedrgany, zdenerwowany głos Johna, i nagle w jego gardle rośnie gula; nie może wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku, może tylko stać, kiedy ramiona Johna go otulają, podczas gdy to _on_ powinien chronić Johna. John jak zwykle jest lepszy, jest lepszy, choć nie ma możliwości, by i tym razem to on ich uratował. Tym razem Sherlock musi zagrać z Moriartym sam. Tym razem nie może w to wciągnąć w Johna.

Tym razem (ponownie) jest całkiem sam.

Dociera do niego, że _nie chce_ zostawiać Johna, nie chce, żeby jego dotyk i głos znikły, nie chce znowu być sam. Nie chce zostawiać Johna, ale nie mógłby pociągnąć go ze sobą. Sherlock wie, do czego Moriarty jest zdolny. Nie naraziłby Johna na to wszystko drugi raz. Nie umiałby wygrać, wiedząc, że na szali ma bezpieczeństwo Johna. Woli już stracić wszystko: karierę, majątek, nawet ten związek - niż skonfrontować Johna ze śmiercią.

Kolejny raz mówi sobie, że tak będzie lepiej. Prawie zaczyna w to wierzyć.

* * *

Lestrade pojawia się w ich progu następnego wieczoru. Zaraz po tym, jak Sherlock znajduje zamontowane w całym mieszkaniu kamery.

— Nie, inspektorze — mówi Sherlock, gdy tylko Gregory wchodzi do salonu.

— Dlaczego?

— Odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

— A nie chciałbyś najpierw usłyszeć pytania? — Lestrade brzmi na zmęczonego. John próbuje zdusić rosnącą w sobie panikę.

— Chcesz mnie wziąć na przesłuchanie, oszczędzam ci tylko czasu, który straciłbyś na zadanie pytania.

— Sherlock…

— Chodzi o krzyk?

Lestrade spuszcza wzrok.

— Tak.

— Kto to był? Donovan? Założę się, że to ona. „Czy jestem w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za to porwanie?", och, Moriarty jest świetny. Wpoił w nią tę wątpliwość, to uporczywe uczucie, z którym nie wygrasz, jeśli nie jesteś wystarczająco silny. Nie można zabić idei, nieprawdaż? Nie kiedy już osiedliła się — wskazuje palcem na jego czoło — tutaj.

Sherlock odwraca się i siada przy biurku. Lestrade przygryza dolną wargę.

— Przyjedziesz?

— Zdjęcie, to będzie jego kolejny ruch. Najpierw krzyk, potem zdjęcie mnie jadącego na przesłuchanie. Chce mnie zniszczyć cal po calu. — Podnosi wzrok. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Johna przechodzi dreszcz. — To jest gra, Lestrade. I nie taka, w którą chciałbym zagrać. — Gregory wzdycha ciężko. — Pozdrów ode mnie sierżant Donovan. — John spotyka jeszcze spojrzenie mężczyzny, zanim ten opuszcza ich mieszkanie. John podchodzi do okna. — Teraz zdecydują — odzywa się Sherlock po chwili.

— Zdecydują? — powtarza, nie odwracając wzroku.

— Czy wrócić z nakazem i mnie aresztować.

— Tak myślisz?

— To standardowa procedura.

— Powinieneś z nim pojechać. Ludzie pomyślą…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą ludzie — przerywa mu ostro.

— Obchodziłoby cię, gdyby cię mieli za idiotę. Lub gdyby uważali, że nie masz racji.

— Nie, to by jedynie znaczyło, że oni są idiotami lub nie mają racji.

— Sherlock, nie chcę, żeby cały świat wierzył, że jesteś… — Urywa, próbując się uspokoić.

Sherlock wreszcie odrywa się od ekranu monitora i podnosi wzrok, napotykając spojrzenie Johna. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, przytrzymując nawzajem swój wzrok.

— Że jestem czym? — pyta, a w jego głosie John słyszy coś, co sprawia, że jego serce zatrzymuje się. John przymyka powieki na moment i bierze kilka głębszych oddechów.

— Oszustem.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok.

— Martwisz się, że mają rację — mówi ciszej. John nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. — Martwisz się, że mają co do mnie rację.

— Nie… — mówi przez ściśnięte gardło.

— To dlatego jesteś ostatnio przybity, nie chcesz dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że oni mogą się nie mylić. Boisz się, że ty też dałeś się nabrać.

— Nie, nie…

— Moriarty igra także z _tobą_, czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, co się tu dzieje?! — krzyczy, uderzając dłonią w stół.

John jest porażony. Odwraca głowę od okna, by spotkać spojrzenie Sherlocka.

_Nie_, chce powiedzieć, lecz tylko mruga parokrotnie, odpędzając od siebie łzy. _Nie, mylisz się, Sherlock, mylisz się. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Dla ciebie zabiłem i byłem gotów zabić ponownie, i zrobiłbym to, by cię uratować. Zginąłbym z tobą na tym basenie, bo bez ciebie moje życie traci sens. Sprzątam po tobie, gotuję ci, pozwalam ci się poniżać i wykorzystywać jak i kiedy tylko chcesz, i robię to wszystko dla ciebie, więc nie waż się nawet mówić, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to ja miałbym dać się nabrać. Kocham cię i wiem, że to jest prawdziwe, to wszystko jest prawdziwe, ty jesteś prawdziwy._

Przełyka wszystkie słowa z gorzką śliną.

— Nie. Wiem, kim jesteś.

— Na sto procent?

— Nikt nie dałby rady udawać takiego dupka przez cały ten czas.

Na twarzy Sherlocka na ułamek sekundy pojawia się uśmiech. John godzi się z faktem, że dla Sherlocka i tak nie znaczy kompletnie nic.

* * *

Lestrade wraca z nakazem i paroma oficerami dwie godziny później.

Sherlock jest spokojny, a Johna rozrywa furia powodowana bezradnością. Nie umie i nie może tego zatrzymać, za chwilę zabiorą Sherlocka, a on nie może tego powstrzymać.

— Widzisz? Ostrzegałam cię już pierwszego dnia, jeszcze zanim zaczęliście się pieprzyć — mówi Donovan. John ma ochotę ją rozszarpać.

— Odpuść sobie — syczy przez zęby w zamian.

— Dla niego rozwiązywanie spraw to za mało. Kiedyś musiał przekroczyć tę linię. A teraz zadaj samemu sobie pytanie: co za człowiek porwałby te dzieci wyłącznie po to, by wszystkim zaimponować, odnajdując je?

John nie ma czasy wypluć kolejnej odpowiedzi; do ich salonu wchodzi wysoki, gruby mężczyzna.

— Donovan? Mamy naszego ptaszka?

— Tak, sir.

— Jak dla mnie wygląda na niezłego popaprańca. Wszyscy ci tak zwani aktywiści tacy są. — John zaciska dłonie w pięści i liczy do dziesięciu. Otwiera oczy. — Na co się patrzysz?

Nie pomaga.

Młodzi oficerowie skuwają ich razem i dzięki temu mogą uciec. John znów biegnie za Sherlockiem i nie zastanawia się nad tym, gdzie to wszystko się kończy.

* * *

Ukrywają się w laboratorium St. Bart's. Molly przynosi im dmuchany materac, za który John zapomina podziękować.

Wiedzą już, na czym polega plan Moriarty'ego. Mając całą biografię Sherlocka, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, może go zniszczyć i w ogóle się przy tym nie zmęczyć. John jest przerażony, a Sherlock milczy, co tylko potęguje jego lęk. Wygląda na to, że w tym starciu Sherlock jest na przegranej pozycji od samego początku i teraz nawet nie ma możliwości, by to zmienić.

John kładzie się na materacu, obserwując mężczyznę, siedzącego sztywno w krześle, bezmyślnie odbijającego gumową piłkę od ściany. Bierze głębszy oddech i odzywa się:

— Chodź tutaj.

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Muszę pomyśleć.

— Godzina nas nie zbawi — mówi łagodnie. — Chodź, Sherlock.

Sherlock przygryza wargę i przez moment nie porusza się; wreszcie wzdycha, podnosi się, ściąga marynarkę, koszulę i spodnie i kładzie się obok Johna. John wspiera się na łokciu, spoglądając w dół na jego twarz, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że być może nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, gdy nie będzie mógł na nią patrzeć. Kładzie rękę i głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, przez chwilę słuchając jedynie uderzeń jego serca. Sherlock przeczesuje jego włosy palcami półprzytomnie. John składa łagodne pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej, czując pod sobą drżący oddech Sherlocka.

— Damy radę — szepcze. Spotyka na krótko ich usta. — Damy radę — powtarza, bo _kocham cię_ nie przejdzie mu przez gardło.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale oplata ramiona wokół szyi Johna i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej.

John łudzi się, że jest to swojego rodzaju _ja ciebie też_.

* * *

John zasypia na jego piersi, tak że Sherlock przez całą noc może gładzić jego włosy.

Rozgryzł kod Moriarty'ego. Na podstawie książki, którą mu zostawił w miejscu porwania, i liczb atomowych jodu, tlenu i uranu, których symbole wyciął na jabłku, Sherlock dowiedział się, czego chce Moriarty: chce zobaczyć, jak Sherlock upada ze swojego wysokiego piedestału, chce, by jego upadek zobaczyli _wszyscy_, w tym oczywiście John. Budował w ludziach podejrzliwość od dawna, a teraz ostatecznie sprawił, że Sherlock jest zbiegiem, zmuszonym do ukrywania się podejrzanym o przestępstwo. Sherlock zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Mówił, że ostatecznym krokiem jest śmierć Sherlocka.

Sherlock ma wszystko zaplanowane. Molly spreparowała ciało, Mycroft zorganizował agentów MI6. John dostarczył mu ostatni element do tego, co _miało_ go zgubić - rytm partity Bacha, wystukiwany przez Moriarty'ego podczas jego wizyty na Baker Street.

Wysyła ostatnią wiadomość:

_Pamiętaj o telefonie do Johna. SH_

Odpowiedź przychodzi niemal natychmiast.

_Jesteś pewien? MH_

_Nie mam wyboru. SH_

_A co, jeśli zdąży wrócić?_

Sherlock przez chwilę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Przewidział, że John może zdążyć wrócić, zanim on skoczy, oczywiście, choć nie rozważał głębiej, co by w takiej sytuacji zrobił.

Swój plan musi tak czy inaczej zrealizować.

_Prędzej czy później i tak się dowie_, pisze, i jest to prawda.

* * *

John budzi się na dźwięk dzwonka telefonu. Sherlock obserwuje go uważnie.

— Tak, przy telefonie — mówi John głosem wciąż miękkim od snu. — C-co? Co się stało? Wszystko z nią w porządku? Tak, tak… O mój Boże, zaraz będę.

— Co się stało? — pyta Sherlock.

— Pogotowie. Panią Hudson postrzelili.

— Co? Jak?

— To był pewnie jeden z tych morderców, których przyciągnąłeś… Jezu, Jezu… — Przeciera twarz dłonią. — Ona umiera, Sherlock. Jedziemy.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok i wlepia go w ścianę.

— Ty jedź, ja jestem zajęty — mówi głosem równym i zimnym jak lód.

— Zajęty?! — John podnosi głos.

— Myśleniem, muszę pomyśleć.

— Musisz po… Czy ona zupełnie nic dla ciebie nie znaczy!? Raz prawie zabiłeś człowieka, bo odważył się ją tknąć!

— To tylko właścicielka kamienicy.

— Ona umiera…! — dyszy John. Sherlock nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć, zbyt obawiając się, że gdyby to zrobił, złamałby się. — Ty maszyno! A gdyby tu chodziło o _mnie_? — pyta John wciąż podniesionym głosem. Sherlock przeklina cokolwiek sprawiło, że zadał to pytanie. Przełyka ślinę - ma nadzieję - na tyle cicho, że John nie zauważa.

— Powiedziałem, jestem zajęty.

Przez kilka sekund słyszy tylko szybki oddech Johna. Ma ochotę zamknąć oczy, spojrzeć na niego, powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale wie, że nie może.

— Dobra, pieprzyć to, pieprzyć… — Urywa. — Zostań tu sam, jeśli chcesz.

— Samotność to wszystko, co mam. Samotność mnie chroni.

— Nie, przyjaciele się chronią — mówi John już ciszej i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.

Sherlock przeciera twarz dłońmi, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. To miała być najprostsza część planu. Nie daje jednak strachowi wkraść się do swojego umysłu. Wygrał z Moriartym - teraz musi jedynie rozegrać to tak, by Jim do samego końca nie domyślił się, że Sherlock wie. Nie powinno to zająć dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.

Może zdąży zakończyć sprawę z Jimem, zanim John zorientuje się, że kłamał.

* * *

John w drodze do szpitala wpada na Baker Street po dokumenty, zastając panią Hudson w korytarzu, całą i zdrową.

Przerażenie zalewa jego umysł i nie wie nawet, jakim cudem dociera z powrotem pod St. Bart's.

* * *

Sherlock zapędza Moriarty'ego w róg i chociaż Jim strzela sobie w usta, to wciąż nie rozwiązuje problemu jego snajperów, gotowych w każdej chwili zastrzelić Lestrade'a, panią Hudson i Johna. Sherlock staje na krawędzi dachu szpitala akurat w momencie, gdy John wysiada z taksówki.

Jego gardło zaciska się, ale wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni i wybiera numer mężczyzny.

— Halo?

— John — wydusza.

— Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? — słyszy i nie wie, nie wie, dlaczego ma ochotę krzyczeć. Przymyka powieki i bierze głębszy oddech.

— Zawróć i przejdź z powrotem tam, gdzie wysiadłeś.

— Wchodzę do środka!

— Zrób to, co ci mówię… proszę. — Jego głos już zaczyna się łamać. Nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać.

— Dokąd? — pyta John po chwili, i za kilka kroków staje w miejscu, z którego nic nie zobaczy. Sherlock wzdycha.

— Stań tutaj.

— Sherlock…

— Spójrz w górę.

John podnosi głowę.

— O Boże…

— N-Nie, nie mogę zejść, więc… więc będziemy musieli zrobić to w ten sposób.

— Co się dzieje? — Sherlock wie, że John zaczyna rozumieć, tyle że nie chce do siebie dopuścić myśli, że to, co podsuwa mu jego umysł, jest prawdziwe.

— Przeprosiny — mówi, mentalnie wchodząc w rolę. Odseparowuje się na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe. — To wszystko prawda.

— Co?

— Wszystko to, co o mnie mówili. To ja… — odwraca się, by spojrzeć na ciało człowieka, który jest temu wszystkiemu winien —…stworzyłem Moriarty'ego.

John przez moment nie odpowiada; każda sekunda oczekiwania rozcina skórę Sherlocka jak nóż.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? — słyszy w głosie Johna ból i to go łamie. Stara się przełknąć gulę rosnącą w jego gardle, ale nie jest w stanie. Czuje w oczach pieczenie łez i wie, że przegrał.

— Jestem oszustem.

— Sherlock…

— Gazety miały rację — łka. — Chcę, żebyś powiedział to Lestrade'owi, pani Hudson, Molly… powiedz wszystkim, którzy będą chcieli cię słuchać… powiedz, że wymyśliłem Moriarty'ego dla własnych potrzeb.

— Okej, dość tego, zamknij się, Sherlock, zamknij się. Dzień, kiedy się poznaliśmy, dzień, kiedy się poznaliśmy… wiedziałeś nawet o mojej siostrze — mówi pewniej. Chce go przekonać. John wciąż wierzy, że może go uratować.

— Nikt nie mógłby być tak bystry.

— Ty mogłeś.

Sherlock śmieje się przez chwilę, a potem po jego policzku spływa pojedyncza łza. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tak trudno będzie mu kogokolwiek opuścić.

Próbuje znaleźć jakieś kłamstwo; zajmuje mu to dłuższą chwilę. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie podziały się jego umiejętności manipulacji, łapie się na tym, że może nawet nie chce wiedzieć.

— Sprawdziłem cię — mówi w końcu. — Zanim się poznaliśmy, znalazłem na twój temat wszystko, co tylko mogłem, żeby ci zaimponować. — Przełyka ślinę. — To tylko sztuczka. Magiczna sztuczna.

— Nie. Przestań, przestań. — John podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej, a Sherlock ostatnią siłą woli zmusza się, by go zawrócić.

— Nie, zostań dokładnie tam, gdzie byłeś… Nie poruszaj się…

— W porządku. — John słucha, John zawsze słucha. Unosi dłoń, jak gdyby w geście akceptacji. Jego własne ramię prostuje się, jak gdyby chciało go dosięgnąć.

— Skup wzrok na mnie… Proszę, zrobisz to dla mnie?

— Co mam zrobić? — pyta John i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John nie zastanawia się nawet przez chwilę. John zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Sherlock nie może tego dłużej ciągnąć, nieważne, jak bardzo nienawidzi tego, co musi zrobić.

— Ta rozmowa, to… To mój list. Ludzie tak robią, prawda? Zostawiają listy…

— Zostawiają listy? Kiedy?

Przymyka oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, czuje się zupełnie pusty.

— Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj.

— Nie… nie…

Sherlock rozłącza się i odrzuca telefon za siebie. Widzi jeszcze, jak John z dołu krzyczy jego imię.


	5. Nigdy

opis: John znalazł się _pomiędzy_; pomiędzy koszmarem a świadomością, światem żywych a światem umarłych, cierpieniem a stagnacją. Sherlock zastaje go właśnie w takim stanie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
ostrzeżenia: ta część jest pisana wyłącznie z punktu widzenia Johna, więc przypuszczam, że wiecie, że angst będzie jak stąd na księżyc (przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam); wspomnienia seksu; ale głównie ból

n/a: Wspominałam, że Was kocham za komentarze? I favourites? Nie? To tak, kocham Was za komentarze. I tak, dalej bawię się w małego dentystę. Uhm... trochę skłamałam ostatnio z tym "lepiej". Ale po tym rozdziale naprawdę będzie _odrobinę_ lepiej, obiecuję!

* * *

_You left, I died_  
_You wept, I cried_  
_You came, I think_  
_But I never really know_

* * *

część V

**Nigdy**

* * *

Ostatnim, co John pamięta, jest Sherlock, który rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał odlecieć, a potem spada na ziemię bezwładnie.

To, co ma miejsce potem, jest tylko mieszanką obrazów. Pamięta, jak do niego podbiega, chwyta jego dłoń, może nawet mu coś mówi; nie wie.

Pamięta, jak wybucha w kostnicy, przy jednej z pielęgniarek, która siedziała z nim od momentu, gdy przetransportowano tam ciało Sherlocka. John najpierw krzyczy na kobietę, a potem szlocha, osuwając się wzdłuż ściany, upadając na kolana. Nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać, płacz zdaje się wydobywać z najgłębiej ukrytej części jego duszy, rozrywa go i niszczy. Ma wrażenie, jakby oddychał wodą, jego płuca są pełne i ciężkie i czuje się, jakby tonął.

Dostaje do podpisania jakieś dokumenty, ale jego dłonie drżą tak, że nie jest w stanie utrzymać w nich długopisu.

Pamięta też, że w pewnym momencie zauważa obok siebie Lestrade'a. Nie wie, czy mężczyzna pojawia się, zanim oddają mu rzeczy Sherlocka, czy później. Czuje, że Gregory obejmuje go, ale nie zmienia to zupełnie nic. John nie przestaje drżeć, a Lestrade, jak John odkrywa później, nie przestaje się obwiniać.

Ściska w dłoniach płaszcz Sherlocka całą podróż taksówką do domu. Siada w fotelu, w którym zawsze siadał, naprzeciwko Sherlocka, i otula się jego płaszczem, który wciąż nim pachnie. Siedzi tak, nie poruszając się i nie śpiąc, do rana.

* * *

John poprawia krawat i podnosi wzrok, by spojrzeć w lustro, jednak zaraz go opuszcza, a jego oddech znów przyśpiesza, kiedy przypomina sobie, jak zaledwie kilkanaście dni temu widział, jak Sherlock przygląda się jego odbiciu. Ciągle ma wrażenie, że Sherlock tu jest, że to wszystko to tylko chory żart; że znów obudzi się w jego ramionach, zje z nim kolację, poczuje jego usta na swoich. Sherlock, _jego_ Sherlock, nie mógłby go zostawić, nie zostawiłby go w taki sposób, powiedziałby coś, cokolwiek, dałby mu jakiś znak—

_Skup wzrok na mnie._

John kręci głową, odganiając od siebie myśli. Absurd sytuacji jest dla niego nie do zniesienia. Sherlock nie mógłby się zabić; to on pokazał Johnowi, jak żyć, dlaczego więc miałby kończyć własne życie? John przymyka powieki, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

Świat wokół niego wciąż wiruje, a John nie umie tego zatrzymać. Sherlock by umiał.

Zapina marynarkę, nie podnosząc wzroku do lustra, i wychodzi. Wsiada do czekającego już na niego samochodu przysłanego przez Mycrofta.

Na pogrzeb przychodzi mnóstwo ludzi. Niektórych John rozpoznaje lub chociaż kojarzy: ze spraw, z policji. John uświadamia sobie, jak wielu osobom Sherlock pomógł, w mniejszym czy większym stopniu, na jak wiele żyć wpłynął. Przenika go dojmujące uczucie melancholii, kiedy myśli o wszystkich sprawach, które razem rozwiązali, o tym, czego udało im się dokonać. W pamięci Johna to wszystko jest wciąż żywe; Sherlock jest żywy. John przymyka oczy i podchodzi do mikrofonu przy małej mównicy. Mycroft poprosił go, żeby wygłosił kilka słów mowy pogrzebowej. John zgodził się wyłącznie dlatego, że nie wyobrażał sobie na tym miejscu nikogo innego.

Odchrząka cicho i wyjmuje z kieszeni niewielką, zgniecioną kartkę. Oczy zebranych skupiają się na nim, a John zaczyna mówić. Sam niemal nie poznaje swojego głosu.

Rozpoczyna, wspominając słowa, które kilkanaście miesięcy temu usłyszał od Gregory'ego: „Sherlock Holmes jest wielkim człowiekiem. Kiedyś, być może, okaże się być też dobrym człowiekiem". John opowiada, jak z początku nie rozumiał, co siwy inspektor ze Scotland Yardu mógł mieć na myśli, i jak szybko znalazł odpowiedź na własne pytanie. Mówi o ludziach, którym Sherlock pomógł, i o tym, jak wielkim zaszczytem było dla niego móc być częścią tego, co robił Sherlock. Opisuje jego geniusz i poświęcenie pracy, i dopiero gdy spotyka spojrzenie Mycrofta, który szybko spuszcza wzrok, uświadamia sobie, że ciągle mówi o Sherlocku w czasie teraźniejszym. Sherlock _jest_.

Sherlocka nie ma.

Przełyka, biorąc głębszy oddech. Mówi, że Sherlock był jego przyjacielem i że ta znajomość znaczyła dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Nie wspomina o tym, że Sherlock nauczył go żyć, ani o tym, że bez niego już dawno by go tu nie było. Opowiada o pierwszym dniu, gdy się poznali, i przyznaje, że od początku czuł, że ta relacja różnić się będzie od pozostałych. Nie mówi o tym, że kochał Sherlocka od pierwszego oddechu zaczerpniętego w tej samej przestrzeni, od pierwszego wymienionego spojrzenia. Nie mówi, jak było czuć jego wargi na swoich ani jak było czuć go w sobie.

Wszystko to podsumowuje wyznaniem, że będzie za Sherlockiem tęsknił do końca swoich dni. Nie dodaje, że nie wyobraża sobie żyć w czasie pomiędzy śmiercią Sherlocka a własną.

* * *

Na pogrzebie to jemu ludzie składają kondolencje; nikt nie wydaje się tym zaskoczony. Mycroft wychodzi do przodu tylko raz, sypiąc garść ziemi na trumnę z urną swojego brata.

Powiedział, że Sherlock chciał być spalony. John czuje sprzeczność pomiędzy tym, jak Sherlock żył, a jak miał być pochowany, ale nie mógł zaprotestować, ponieważ _nie wie_. Nie wie, czy Sherlock chciał być skremowany, czy chciał, by na jego pogrzebie zagrano Bacha, czy chciał, by John wygłosił mowę. John nie wie. Nie wie wielu rzeczy i o wielu nie pamięta; nie pamięta, ile zmarszczek pojawiało się na jego czole, kiedy się uśmiechał, nie zdążył policzyć prawie niewidocznych pieprzyków na jego lewej łydce, nie zapytał, skąd ma bliznę pod kolanem.

Sądził, że będzie miał wieczność, by nauczyć się Sherlocka na pamięć.

John przyjmuje kondolencje spokojnie. Harry, która dostała na dzień pogrzebu przepustkę z odwyku, stoi obok, czasem tylko ściskając jego ramię, podczas gdy on kiwa głową, kiedy ludzie mówią, że są Sherlockowi wdzięczni, potwierdza, gdy dodają, że Sherlock był niezwykły, i spuszcza wzrok, kiedy słyszy, że _to wielka strata_. Nie wie jedynie, jak ma reagować na troskę. Niektórzy pytają, jak sobie radzi, a John nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Nie jest nawet do końca pewny, z czym ma sobie radzić. Życie już stracił. Nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele.

Ostatni w kolejce stoi Anderson. John na jego widok czuje dziwną mieszankę furii i żalu, ale bierze głębszy oddech i postanawia to kontrolować.

Mężczyzna podchodzi tylko na tyle, by John usłyszał jego szept.

— Przepraszam.

John nie patrzy na niego; wlepia wzrok w punkt za jego plecami. Nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć, wie, że gdyby to zrobił, przegrałby z samym sobą, nie utrzymałby tego, co teraz rozsadza go od wewnątrz. Anderson spuszcza wzrok i wzdycha, a John zaciska dłonie w pięści. Wreszcie znika z jego pola widzenia.

* * *

Po pogrzebie Mycroft odwozi Harry do ośrodka, a Johna na Baker Street.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował… — odzywa się, kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się przed numerem 221. John przymyka oczy. Nie ma już czego potrzebować.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada pusto i wychodzi.

Wchodzi do mieszkania, kładzie klucze na stół, ściąga krawat i odwiesza marynarkę do szafy. Wychodzi do kuchni, podwija rękawy białej koszuli i zmywa naczynia z wczoraj, a potem otwiera lodówkę, żeby podgrzać obiad od pani Hudson. Zauważa szalkę z hodowlą bakterii i wzdycha ciężko.

— Sherlock, mówiłem ci, żebyś zabrał… — zaczyna, zanim dotrze do niego, co robi.

Najpierw przychodzą łzy. John szybko zaczyna czuć ich słonawy smak na języku. Płyną długo i równo, i John musi podeprzeć się o blat, by stać prosto; wkrótce jego ręce również odmawiają utrzymywania ciężaru całego ciała. Osuwa się na podłogę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Szloch wydobywa się najpierw tylko z jego ust, potem z gardła, piersi, a później John ma wrażenie, że ten szloch jest _z niego_; nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu płacze, zanim znajduje go pani Hudson.

* * *

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie niemal nie podnosi się z łóżka. W momentach świadomości zdaje mu się, że słyszy, jak pani Hudson coś do niego mówi, lecz potem zasypia ponownie, a gdy się budzi, nie jest już pewien, co jest prawdą, a co dzieje się jedynie w jego koszmarach, rzeczywistość przenika się ze snem, tak że nie da się jej rozróżnić.

Czasem wybucha niepowstrzymanym, przenikliwym płaczem. Łzy płyną po jego policzkach i toną w wargach. Minuty później John nie może już złapać oddechu, krztusi się i dusi, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać, nie potrafi sprawić, żeby to się skończyło, ponieważ jest _sam_, jest zupełnie sam, może wołać, płakać i krzyczeć, a i tak nie ma już nikogo, kto by go usłyszał. Sherlock upadł. Zabił się. Zginął. John go nie zatrzymał. John nie powiedział mu, co czuje. John wolał myśleć, że Sherlock nie czuje do niego nic.

Poczucie winy jest tak silne, że żałuje każdego zaczerpniętego oddechu. Samotność z każdą sekundą poraża go coraz mocniej, podczas gdy gorycz rozrywa go od środka. Nieustannie czuje psychiczny i fizyczny ból i wcześniej nawet nie wiedział, że można tak cierpieć z powodu tęsknoty.

* * *

Po czterech miesiącach, kiedy John nie śpi już szesnaście godzin dziennie i nie ma napadów histerii kilka razy w ciągu dnia, pani Hudson przychodzi do niego z pytaniem, co dalej. John nie spodziewał się niczego innego - wiedział, że czynsz mieli zapłacony tylko miesiąc do przodu, a kobieta musi z czegoś żyć. Zapewnia panią Hudson, że nie ma jej niczego za złe, i obiecuje, że jeśli tylko będzie go stać, przeprowadzi się z powrotem. Pakuje wszystkie swoje i Sherlocka rzeczy i wraca do zapewnionego dla weteranów przez armię pokoju z kuchnią.

Znajduje się dokładnie tam, gdzie był, zanim poznał Sherlocka.

Mijają kolejne tygodnie; nie jest lepiej. John nie jest w stanie wyjść na zewnątrz; swoje sprawy załatwia przez internet. Renta starcza mu akurat na zakupy spożywcze i opłacenie rachunku za wodę i prąd.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo to wszystko będzie trwało.

Brakuje mu Sherlocka we wszystkim. Tęskni za brzmieniem jego głosu, za sposobem, w jaki wymawiał jego imię, tęskni za jego pocałunkami i jego dotykiem, tęskni nawet za jego obojętnością, brutalną szczerością, nieliczeniem się z nikim poza samym sobą. Brakuje mu ich spraw i ich seksu, i wspólnie spędzonych przed telewizorem wieczorów. Brakuje mu wszystkiego. Bez Sherlocka jest nikim. Bez Sherlocka nie ma nic.

Oprócz dojmującej goryczy i tęsknoty zaczyna w nim wzrastać gniew. Najpierw na Moriarty'ego za jego grę, za to, że wciągnął w nią Sherlocka, za to, że _żył_; na Andersona, Donovan, na wszystkich, którzy nazywali go świrem czy dziwakiem, na wszystkich, którzy spowodowali w nim tę skrywaną głęboko niepewność, którą John dostrzegł już pierwszego dnia. Sherlock _nie wierzył_, że ktoś mógłby uważać go za genialnego, niezwykłego, wyjątkowego. John rozpoznałby fałsz - tamtego dnia, gdy powiedział mu, że jest _niesamowity_, widział w oczach Sherlocka autentyczne zaskoczenie. Jest wściekły na Mycrofta za jego obojętność, za to, że gotów był poświęcić - i poświęcił - własnego brata, byle tylko złapać Moriarty'ego, dla dobra narodu, dla idei. Potem na Lestrade'a, ponieważ nie zatrzymał tego, co zaczęła tamta dwójka, nie wyjaśnił pogłosek mediów, nie przerwał ciągu kłamliwych artykułów, nie zrobił nic, żeby Sherlocka ratować. Jest zły na samego Sherlocka, gdyż mówił, że zrobi dla Johna wszystko, a John chciał jedynie, by leżał obok niego, by oddychał tym samym powietrzem, by go całował i pieprzył, i poniżał, i ignorował, by był z nim; Sherlock był egoistą, John o tym wiedział, ale to nie miało się tak zakończyć, Sherlock miał dalej być zakochanym w sobie bufonem, a John nadal miał kochać go bez względu na to, bez względu na wszystko inne, bez względu na jego wady. Na końcu, najmocniejszy gniew odczuwa na samego siebie, bo to on zawiódł najbardziej. Sherlock opierał się na nim, a jego zabrakło w najważniejszym momencie. On, tak jak i inni ludzie wcześniej, zostawił go samego i odszedł, i może gdyby wtedy się powstrzymał, gdyby nie pragnął na siłę zmienić jego zachowania, gdyby nie próbował na niego wpłynąć, gdyby nie nazwał go maszyną i nie wyszedł… Może gdyby powiedział mu, jak bardzo go kocha, i że będzie go kochał zawsze, niezależnie od tego, co Sherlock zrobi, czy się zmieni czy nie, ani nawet od tego, czy będzie chciał mieć Johna przy sobie; John kochałby go do końca świata.

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

Każdego ranka, kiedy otwiera oczy, czuje dokładnie to samo; czuje nienawiść i obrzydzenie do samego siebie za to, że zwlekał, że był uparty, że go zostawił. Pierwszy raz od lat odczuwa też poczucie winy, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że za śmierć Sherlocka odpowiada w największej mierze on sam. On był Sherlockowi najbliższy, nieważne, czy Sherlock to pokazywał, czy nie, to on miał trwać przy Sherlocku i to on zostawił go wtedy, w St. Bart's. Być może, gdyby został… John próbuje odsunąć od siebie te myśli, wie, że nie mają one teraz żadnego znaczenia, skoro Sherlock nie żyje i nic już tego nie zmieni, ale nie jest w stanie. Nie potrafi przestać się obwiniać, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie umiał. Sherlock nie był tylko częścią jego życia, był częścią niego samego; odszedł, a ta część Johna odeszła wraz z nim, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienie i krwawiącą ranę. John poczeka, aż się zabliźni, a potem będzie tę bliznę w sobie pielęgnował na pamiątkę tego, co stracił. Jego znajomi na pewno będą pocieszać go, że jeszcze stanie na nogi, jeszcze wyjdzie na prostą, jeszcze odnajdzie sens, jednak John wie, że nic nigdy nie będzie tak ważne jak Sherlock, nic nigdy nie uniesie go wyżej niż ten związek, nic nigdy nie sprawi, że poczuje się tak żywy, jak czuł się wtedy. Nie oszukuje się nawet, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuje się tak spełniony, jak wtedy, gdy był przy Sherlocku.

Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że z dnia na dzień nie będzie lepiej, będzie gorzej, ponieważ ślady Sherlocka w jego życiu zaczną blaknąć, aż w końcu zupełnie się zatrą. John już nie może wyczuć jego zapachu na jego ubraniach, a to dopiero pierwszy etap; wkrótce nie będzie w stanie przywołać jego smaku na swoim języku, potem przestanie czuć dotyk jego warg na swoich ustach, nawet w snach, będzie mylił obraz jego twarzy, kiedy dopiero się budził, z tym, jak wyglądała po wspólnym ciepłym prysznicu. A gdy przestanie słyszeć w głowie jego szept, pamiętać tembr i głębię jego głosu, kiedy nie pozostanie w nim nic poza nagim wspomnieniem człowieka, którego kochał, wtedy uzna, że umarł całkiem. Nie chce nawet myśleć, że to kiedyś naprawdę nastąpi.

John wie, że straci tę pamięć o Sherlocku; a gdy się tak stanie, będzie niczym, ponieważ tylko ona trzyma go przy życiu. Jeśli jej zabraknie, zabraknie i Johna.

Kwestią jest jedynie czas. To jest jak czekanie na wykonanie wyroku. Opróżniające myśli. Przejmujące. Nie do ominięcia. Czy tego chce, czy nie, będzie musiał przetrwać ten czas pomiędzy śmiercią Sherlocka a swoją, który ludzie z jego otoczenia nazwą wzniośle _życiem_.

* * *

Sarah Sawyer odzywa się do niego sześć miesięcy po pogrzebie.

Sarah nie pyta, jak się czuje; każe przyjść mu do kawiarni przy swojej klinice, grożąc, że inaczej sama po niego przyjdzie. John wzdycha i zgadza się bez entuzjazmu. Wie, że kobieta się o niego troszczy i że ma rację, dlatego zakłada na siebie pierwszy sweter, który znajduje we wciąż nierozpakowanej walizce, narzuca kurtkę i wychodzi.

Ma wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego patrzą, że obserwują go i oceniają, choć nie ma pomysłu, dlaczego mieliby - on sam nigdy nic nie znaczył, nadal nic nie znaczy. Chowa dłonie do kieszeni, spuszcza wzrok, i szybkim krokiem udaje się w wyznaczone przez Sarah miejsce.

Kobieta już na niego czeka. Zamawiają kawę - Sarah latte, John cappuccino z cukrem, a potem Sarah przytula go długo; jej ramiona są zaskakująco silne i mocne, i John rozluźnia się pod ich wpływem, początkowo niechętnie, później odnajduje w tym pewne ukojenie. Odsuwa się po chwili, uważnie badając go wzrokiem.

— Mój Boże, John… Ile schudłeś?

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wiem, nie ważę się.

— A co w ogóle robisz, poza…? — pyta, wskazując na niego bezradnie. John nie odpowiada. — Nie możesz tak dłużej — mówi ciszej. — Wykończysz się, John. Wiem, że nie powinnam tego mówić, bo go… — Urywa i odchrząka. — Bo praktycznie nie znałam Sherlocka, ale on na pewno… — John odwraca głowę. Nie chce tego słyszeć, nie chce, żeby mówiła mu, czego Sherlock by chciał, a czego nie, nikt nie może tego stwierdzić, nawet on sam, ponieważ taki właśnie był Sherlock: nieprzewidywalny, nieuchwytny jak wiatr, i dlatego tak fascynujący, dlatego tak uzależniający. — Pieprzyć to, czego on by chciał, John… To wciąż jest twoje życie, i nawet jeśli straciłeś ważną jego część, może najważniejszą… Nie pozwól sobie stracić więcej.

John podnosi wzrok tylko po to, by wlepić go w ścianę za Sarah. Nie spojrzy jej w oczy, nie jest w stanie.

— Kochałem go — mówi pusto.

— Wiem, John, wiem, wiem, wiem, ale… — Bierze głębszy oddech. — Minęło ponad pół roku. Musisz pozwolić mu odejść.

— Co to zmieni, Sarah? — szepcze, spotykając w końcu jej wzrok na moment. — Powiedz mi, co to zmieni?

— Początkowo nic — odpowiada spokojnie. — Lecz później nauczysz się go też wspominać, a nie tylko pamiętać. Jeśli chcesz, żeby w tobie żył, sam też musisz zacząć żyć. Brzmi banalnie, wiem, ale jeśli nie chcesz go stracić zupełnie, musisz spróbować, John.

John bierze głębszy oddech i przymyka oczy, przełykając ślinę.

_Czułem, że to coś szczególnego—_

_Powiedziałem, jestem zajęty_—

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

John otwiera oczy. Po jego policzku powoli spływa jedna łza.

— Nie potrafię.

Sarah spotyka jego wzrok.

— To nie przyjdzie od razu, John. — Przerywa. John zagryza wargę. — Wróć do kliniki. Nawet jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, żeby leczyć, jakaś praca zawsze się dla ciebie znajdzie. — Uśmiecha się łagodnie. — Staniesz na nogi, John, tylko pozwól sobie odrobinę pomóc. — John kiwa głową. — Jest wtorek. Powiedzmy… do piątku dasz mi odpowiedź, czy chcesz zacząć od poniedziałku. — Czuje na sobie jej spojrzenie, więc podnosi wzrok. — To twoje życie i ja nie mogę go przeżyć za ciebie, nie mogę ci nawet mówić, co masz zrobić ani jak postąpić, mogę jedynie powiedzieć ci, że się martwię i że nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo się poddać.

* * *

John jeszcze tego samego dnia potwierdza, że zacznie pracę. Nie jest pewien, czy ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by zacząć na nowo funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, jednak postanawia spróbować. Chce myśleć, że Sherlock tego właśnie by pragnął.

Nie wie, czy faktycznie tak by było. Nie wie i to się nie zmieniło.

Poza goryczą w jego życiu innych stałych już nie ma; zmieniło się wszystko. John znalazł się w próżni myśli i uczuć, i nie potrafi się z niej wydostać, gdyż nie jest przekonany, czy ucieczka nie przyniosłaby mu więcej szkód niż korzyści. Wcześniej potrafił odnaleźć się w swoich uczuciach, rozumiał je i umiał je interpretować; teraz czuje się jak dziecko we mgle, nie wie, w którym kierunku ma iść, czego szukać, nie jest nawet pewien, czy ma jeszcze czego szukać.

_Odseparowałem się od… uczuć…_

Być może John nauczył się od Sherlocka więcej, niż zdaje sobie sprawę.

* * *

Sarah uśmiecha się, gdy widzi Johna wchodzącego do kliniki, rozgrzewającego zziębnięte dłonie. John ściąga płaszcz, melduje się na recepcji i do niej podchodzi.

— I jak? Który gabinet pan wybierze, doktorze Watson? — pyta ciepło.

— Uhm… Wezmę te mniej wymagające przypadki.

Sarah mierzy go wzrokiem.

— Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że jesteś zbyt wykształcony, żeby wypisywać antybiotyki na anginę.

— A ja odpowiedziałem, że lubię zajmować się przyziemnymi sprawami. — Urywa. — To się nie zmieniło.

— Oczywiście, John, sam wiesz, co będzie dla ciebie najlepsze. Tylko pamiętaj, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…

— Jasne. — Spuszcza wzrok.

Jest tak, jak mówiła Sarah. John przez sześć godzin dziennie wypisuje recepty na najbardziej pospolite choroby, mimo wszystko jednak jest jej wdzięczny za to, że kazała mu wrócić. Zajmuje umysł, nawet jeśli w najbardziej błahy sposób - wciąż. Zaczyna żyć wśród ludzi, w społeczeństwie, tak jak powinien, tak jak obiecał sobie, że będzie. Wstaje rano, wychodzi do pracy, nie patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze, je obiad, który podsuwa mu Sarah, wraca do mieszkania i stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak pozbawione sensu jest to, co robi, że jedynie wypełnia przestrzeń, którą mógłby równie dobrze zająć ktoś inny, nie wnosi od siebie nic i nic nie otrzymuje. Jest pusty, a tam, gdzie niegdyś był Sherlock, teraz znajduje jedynie ciemną otchłań, wokół której krąży w ciągu dnia, i w której tonie w nocy, kiedy ponownie jest sam. John przywyka do koszmarów i niewyobrażalnej próżni, jaką w sobie nosi. Przyzwyczaja się do tego, że nie interesuje go zupełnie nic, nic nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Oswaja się z myślą, że tak będzie to wyglądało do końca; nawet go to nie rusza.

Sherlocka z nim nie ma i już nie będzie, a John czuje jedynie, jak rana po nim się zabliźnia.

* * *

Po pół roku pracy wynajmuje większe mieszkanie. Nie wraca na Baker Street, mówiąc sobie, że nie stać go na życie w samym centrum Londynu, ale prawda jest taka, że się boi. Obawia się, że jeśli się tam przeprowadzi, wszystkie wspomnienia jego poprzedniego, _właściwego_ życia wrócą i uderzą go, zmiatając z nóg. John wie doskonale, że to, co ma teraz, ta względna rutyna, jest niestabilna, że może rozpaść się w jednej sekundzie. Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że drugi raz by tego piekła nie przeżył, dlatego pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie podejmuje ryzyka, dodając swoją stagnację do listy rzeczy, które zmieniły się po śmierci Sherlocka.

Nie kontaktuje się też z Lestrade'em, zbyt dobrze wiedząc, jak by ich spotkanie wyglądało. John nie ma pojęcia, czy Gregory wciąż obwinia się za samobójstwo Sherlocka - przypuszcza, że tak - ma tylko świadomość, że po paru bezsensownych pytaniach o „życie" Lestrade zacząłby go wspominać, a John nie wie, jak by na to zareagował. Inspektor nie odzywał się do niego od pogrzebu i John nie czuje potrzeby, by to zmieniać.

Tak naprawdę rozmawia tylko z Sarah i Harry, choć przypuszcza, że niewiele zmieniłoby się, gdyby i ich zabrakło. Johna już nawet nie przeraża własna obojętność. Gorycz nie pozwala mu myśleć o niej jako o wadzie.

* * *

_Jak on sobie radzi? SH_

_Cóż, można powiedzieć, że doktor Watson staje na nogi. MH_

_Kto by pomyślał, że zaczniesz się przejmować. MH_

_Nie zacząłem. SH_

_Pamiętaj, kogo próbujesz okłamywać. MH_

_Odpieprz się. SH_

_Wciąż nie wygląda dobrze, jeśli Cię to pocieszy, drogi bracie. MH_

* * *

W rocznicę śmierci idzie na jego grób. Chce wyznać teraz wszystko to, czego nie zdążył Sherlockowi powiedzieć, gdy jeszcze z nim był.

Ostatecznie stoi tylko, wpatrując się w czarny marmurowy nagrobek. Żadne słowa nie przychodzą i John wie, że nigdy nie przyjdą. Rana może się zabliźnić, ale blizna, przecinająca go całego na wskroś, nie zniknie.

* * *

Któregoś poniedziałku odbiera telefon od Harry, która zapowiada swoją wizytę w najbliższych dniach. John nie pyta, ale przypuszcza, że jego siostra musiała znaleźć kogoś nowego, skoro chce odwiedzić go akurat teraz. Sprząta mieszkanie, gotuje obiad i kupuje sernik, bo tak robią normalni ludzie, a potem czeka na siostrę, próbując nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy naprawdę przestała pić.

Harry wchodzi do środka jak zawsze obwieszona torbami, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. John uściska siostrę krótko, pomaga jej odłożyć rzeczy i rozebrać się.

— Całkiem ładnie żyjesz — mówi, kiedy John odwiesza jej płaszcz do szafy.

— Znośnie — odpowiada. Harry nie widziała 221B, ale John nie zamierza o tym wspominać. — Napijesz się czegoś?

— Herbaty — uśmiecha się ciepło.

Siadają w małym salonie z kubkami herbaty w dłoniach. Harry opowiada Johnowi o odwyku, o nowej pracy. John słucha, czekając, aż w końcu powie mu o tym, po co tu przyjechała.

— Och, i John, ja…

— Masz kogoś — kończy za nią. Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczona.

— Skąd wiesz? — John tylko patrzy jej w oczy. — Och, no tak, Sherl… — Nie kończy. John spuszcza wzrok. — Tak, mam kogoś. Jestem w szczęśliwym związku od trzech miesięcy i uważam, że powinieneś wkrótce poznać Dianę.

— Z przyjemnością. — John uśmiecha się lekko, biorąc łyk herbaty. Cieszy się ze szczęścia siostry, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile może.

Harry milczy przez chwilę i John czuje, co nadchodzi. Odstawia kubek na stolik i czeka.

— A ty… jak się trzymasz? — pyta ciszej niż normalnie.

John z początku chce skłamać, ale uświadamia sobie, że nie umiałby. Przez moment waży słowa.

— Chodzę do pracy, jem o określonych porach i nie budzę się co noc — mówi powoli. — Ale… Nigdy nie będzie tak samo, Harry.

— Wiem, kochanie — szepcze. — Ale nie możesz pozwolić, żeby to cię zniszczyło.

— To już mnie zniszczyło. — Prostuje się, patrząc jej w oczy. — To już mnie zniszczyło, Harry, bo to… to przeze mnie zginął.

— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, John — zaprzecza, kręcąc głową. — Nie wolno ci się obwiniać.

— Mogę — mówi pewnie. Nagle jego głos znów jest pusty. — Wiem, że to przeze mnie. Zostawiłem go wtedy, Harry, wyszedłem, kiedy mnie najbardziej potrzebował. — Spuszcza wzrok, biorąc głębszy oddech. — Powiedział mi, że mnie kocha. A ja nigdy… — Urywa, nie jest już w stanie dłużej mówić.

Harry trzyma go, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze; z jego oczu płyną łzy, ale nie płacze. Nie wie nawet, czy jeszcze jest w stanie.

— Johnny… Nie mogłeś wiedzieć…

— Powinienem — odpowiada cicho. — Powinienem wiedzieć. Kto jeśli nie ja miał wiedzieć? Kto miał mu pomóc? Zawiodłem go, nie ma nawet o czym mówić.

— John…

— Dlatego nie mów, że nie mogę tego wiedzieć, albo że mam pozwolić mu odejść, albo cokolwiek innego, co słyszałem od wszystkich naokoło. Nie mogę. — Frustracja przebija się przez jego głos, mimo że wie, że Harry nie zrozumie. — Nie mogę — powtarza ciszej.

— Obwinianie się nie ma sensu, John.

— Ma, bo ja _żyję_, i dopóki żyję, będę żałował, że go nie uratowałem.

— Czy aby na pewno? — John spotyka jej wzrok.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Czy aby na pewno żyjesz, John?

John wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie; odwraca wzrok dopiero po chwili.

— Nie wiem.

— Być może czas się dowiedzieć — odpowiada spokojnie.

— Być może — potwierdza głucho.

John nie chce się dowiadywać. Zbyt obawia się, że jeśli przekona się o tym, że istnieje jedynie w czasie pomiędzy śmiercią Sherlocka a swoją, załamie się znów i tym razem tego nie wytrzyma.

Harry wychodzi do kuchni, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu.

* * *

Pół roku później na ulicy wpada na Lestrade'a. John przypuszcza, że to nie jest przypadek, ale nic nie mówi. Ściska wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny krótko.

— Co słychać?

— Jakoś sobie radzę. — John wzrusza ramionami. Jest prawie tak, jakby mówił prawdę. — A co słychać w Yardzie?

— Jak to w Yardzie — wzdycha. — Pełno brudu. — Zerka na Johna. John uśmiecha się z wymuszeniem. — Brakuje nam… was.

Przymyka powieki na wspomnienie Lestrade'a aresztującego Sherlocka, zakuwającego go w kajdanki, wyprowadzającego go z mieszkania.

— Chyba za późno na takie wyznania, nie uważasz? — Jego głos jest cichy, ale stabilny. Tym razem się nie złamie.

Lestrade jest ewidentnie zmieszany; John się nie mylił - inspektor obwinia się za śmierć Sherlocka. Tyle że to nieistotne.

— Wiem. — Odchrząka. — I nie mogę mówić za resztę, ale ja… Przepraszam, John.

John tylko kiwa głową jeden raz, ledwo dostrzegalnie, krótko.

— To i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia — mówi pusto. — To mi go nie wróci. Jeśli czujesz się lepiej z myślą, że ci wybaczyłem - myśl tak. Ale to nic nie zmienia. — Obserwuje, jak w oczach Lestrade'a pojawia się żal. Uśmiecha się smutno sam do siebie. — Przepraszam, śpieszę się do pracy — dodaje. — Do zobaczenia, Greg — mówi i odwraca się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

— Do zobaczenia — woła za nim Lestrade.

* * *

Półtora roku od śmierci Sherlocka John zgadza się pójść z jednym z lekarzy z przychodni na _piwo_. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, czego mężczyzna chce, i daje mu do zrozumienia, że wie, od samego początku spotkania.

Kończy w jego mieszkaniu, pieprząc go w jego łóżku, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. Nie zostaje na noc, a następnego wieczoru wychodzi do innego miejsca i pieprzy innego człowieka. Nie pojawia się w tym samym klubie częściej niż raz na dwa tygodnie, nigdy nie podaje swojego numeru telefonu ani nie zgadza się na powtórkę, unika miejsc, w których mógłby spotkać kogoś z poprzedniego życia. Unika poczucia winy i wrażenia, że mimo że Sherlock nie żyje, to, co robi, jest zdradą.

Śpi zawsze sam, we własnym łóżku. Czasem, zanim zaśnie, przegląda ich wspólne stare zdjęcia z gazet, przełykając gorzkie łzy.

* * *

John nie ogląda telewizji, nie przegląda stron z informacjami ani nie słucha radia, dlatego wiadomość, że muszą ewakuować klinikę z powodu zagrożenia atakiem terrorystycznym, go zaskakuje.

— Trąbią o tym od tygodnia, naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? — pyta Sarah zdziwiona, kiedy już dopełnili wszystkich formalności i bezpiecznie wyprowadzili z budynku pacjentów. John wzrusza ramionami.

— Unikam mediów.

Sarah patrzy na niego krótko.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mnie to szczególnie dziwiło. Ale wiesz, kto jest premierem? — Uśmiecha się, a John nie potrafi wyrzucić z umysłu wspomnienia tamtej rozmowy z Sherlockiem. Przełyka ślinę.

— Cameron?

— Brawo — prycha, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Dobra, na dziś to chyba tyle, nic więcej nie zdziałamy. Możesz iść do domu, John, dam znać, gdyby sytuacja się zmieniła.

— Jesteś pewna? — pyta, bo tak wypada.

— Jasne, idź, odpocznij.

John potwierdza skinieniem głowy i rusza w kierunku najbliższej stacji metra. Jest już przy schodach, gdy słyszy znajomy głos.

— Och, John, jest zagrożenie atakiem terrorystycznym, pierwsze, co się w takiej sytuacji robi, to unieruchamia się kolej podziemną.

John wzdycha głęboko i odwraca się.

— Mycroft.

Holmes uśmiecha się sztucznie jak zawsze.

— Pozwolisz, że podwiozę cię do twojego mieszkania?

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby — odpowiada John natychmiast. Ostatnim, czego potrzebuje, jest rozmowa z Mycroftem. Odwraca się i odchodzi kilka kroków.

— Nalegam — mówi Mycroft swoim uprzejmie wyniosłym tonem i John ma dość.

— Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Nie mamy ze sobą już nic wspólnego, po co się ze mną kontaktujesz?

Mycroft spogląda w bok i John również odwraca wzrok, dostrzegając jeden z czarnych rządowych samochodów.

— To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na tę rozmowę — mówi spokojnie, patrząc z powrotem na Johna. Kierowca zatrzymuje auto i wysiada, otwiera drzwi. John spuszcza wzrok. — Proszę, John.

John wzdycha, kręcąc głową, i wsiada do środka. Mycroft siada naprzeciwko. Przez chwilę obaj tylko milczą; John ma ochotę roznieść Mycrofta za uskutecznianie kolejnych gier, za kolejne tajemnice, na które John nie ma siły ani czasu.

— Jak już zapewne słyszałeś… albo i nie — zaczyna, siadając głębiej w siedzeniu samochodu — Londyn jest zagrożony atakami terrorystycznymi.

— I? — John nie ma ochoty słuchać jego wstępów. Jeśli Mycroft chce mu coś przekazać, będzie musiał się streszczać.

Mycroft mierzy go wzrokiem, a John zaciska dłonie w pięści, by znieść to spokojnie.

— Nie będę cię oczywiście edukował w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa — uśmiecha się — ale powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny. Ograniczyć wyjścia, wizyty w klubach…

— Nadal mnie śledzisz? — wcina się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

—…w wiadomych celach. Potraktuj to jako przyjacielską poradę. — John ma ochotę przyłożyć mu w twarz albo przynajmniej powiedzieć, żeby się odpieprzył, ale w tym momencie samochód zatrzymuje się i Mycroft zerka za okno. — Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy na miejscu. Miłego dnia.

John rzuca mu ostatnie spojrzenie i wychodzi, zastanawiając się, co właśnie miało miejsce. Wchodzi do mieszkania i pierwszym, co robi, jest wybranie numeru Sarah.

— John? Coś się stało?

— Nie, nie, nic… — Urywa. — Zastanawiałem się tylko… nie miałabyś ochoty na kolację?

— Pewnie, z tobą zawsze. Wyślij mi tylko adres esemesem.

— Siódma?

— Brzmi świetnie.

— Do zobaczenia. — Rozłącza się, przeczesuje włosy dłonią i pierwszy raz od miesięcy wchodzi na stronę BBC.

* * *

_Zadziałało? SH_

_Jak zwykle bezbłędnie. Siódma, Barbecoa. MH_

_Klasyk. SH_

_Pamiętaj o dokumentach dla mnie na poniedziałek. MH_

* * *

John poprawia krawat, zapina mankiety koszuli i zamawia taksówkę. Nie jest właściwie pewien, po co zapraszał Sarah na kolację - oprócz oczywiście wyładowania swojej frustracji - ale ma nadzieję, że ten wieczór pomoże mu też uporać się z duchem Sherlocka, który wciąż za nim chodzi. Być może jeśli raz pobędzie dłużej z kimś innym, nauczy się żyć w świecie ludzi, wśród których go nie ma. Może nauczy się w końcu nie tylko akceptować fakt, że Sherlock się zabił, ale też żyć z tą akceptacją.

Maître d' wskazuje mu miejsce w rogu sali. John ściska w dłoni bukiet kwiatów i idzie za mężczyzną wgłąb pomieszczenia, nie rozglądając się wokół. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna odchodzi, John zauważa, kto siedzi przy stoliku. Jego wzrok rozmywa się, a bukiet wypada z dłoni, zapomniany. Próbuje uspokoić oddech, ale nie jest w stanie. Nie jest w stanie nawet myśleć logicznie, jego mózg nie potrafi procedować informacji, że tu, w tej restauracji, stoi przed nim Sherlock, _żywy_ Sherlock, w którego spojrzeniu John nagle dostrzega zmieszanie, tak jakby mężczyzna widział nie to, co oczekiwał zobaczyć.

— John. — Przerywa milczenie. John słyszy jego głos, choć mówi sobie, że nie może, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ pochował go niemal dwa lata temu, ponieważ na własne oczy widział, jak skacze z dachu; ponieważ Sherlock kazał mu to widzieć. John teraz przebiega wzrokiem po jego ciele, żywym ciele, i nie rozumie, co ma miejsce. — John, powiedz coś.

John nic nie mówi. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzy na niego zimno, a potem obraca się gwałtownie i rusza w kierunku wyjścia. Jego umysł nagle jest pusty i ma wrażenie, że jego ciało płonie. Sherlock żyje. John zaciska zęby, przeciskając się pomiędzy kolejnymi stołami. _Sherlock żyje_. Przymyka powieki, biorąc drżący oddech. Ignoruje kroki, które za sobą słyszy, idąc dalej przed siebie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie czuje - furię, poczucie zdrady, czysto ludzki ból - ani czy czuje tak wiele, że nie jest w stanie odseparować od siebie poszczególnych emocji, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, zaszedł już tak daleko, że nie czuje absolutnie nic, a to, co się w nim teraz dzieje, jest jedynie echem przeszłości. Bo być może spustoszenie, które wywołała w nim śmierć Sherlocka, jest nieodwracalne. Być może droga przez piekło na drugą stronę prowadzi tylko w jednym kierunku, i z miejsca, w którym się znalazł, nie ma powrotu.

— John! — słyszy, gdy jest już prawie przy wyjściu. Zatrzymuje się, ale nie jest w stanie się odwrócić. Sherlock dogania go, stając kilka kroków za nim; utrzymuje bezpieczny dystans, nie naciska, nie wywiera żadnej presji. Manipuluje.

John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że człowiek może czuć się tak wściekły jak on teraz.

Sherlock odchrząka. John wypuszcza powietrze ustami, zaciskając zęby i odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Poraża go to, jak niewiele się zmienił, podczas gdy on sam zupełnie nie przypomina siebie sprzed dwóch lat. Sherlock natomiast ma jedynie parę zmarszczek więcej wokół oczu; cała reszta pozostała taka, jak ją John zapamiętał. Jego spojrzenie jest tak samo przeszywające i wyniosłe, rysy twarzy jednakowo ostre. Wygląda tak, jakby nie było go dzień, może dwa.

— Co powiedziałeś Sarah? — cedzi powoli, akcentując każde słowo. Prawie słyszy, jak w umyśle Sherlocka pojawia się informacja o błędzie. Nie porusza się. Poczeka.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było teraz istotne.

— Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie jest. Dlaczego miałbym przejmować się uczuciami innych ludzi, skoro, ewidentnie, _ty_ żyjesz. Powinienem ci się chyba rzucić w ramiona. Albo najlepiej obciągnąć tu, w tej chwili.

— John…

— Czemu by nie?! Zostawiłeś mnie tylko samego na _dwa pieprzone lata_…

— Wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

John śmieje się krótko i gorzko; nie jest już nawet przerażony zniekształconym brzmieniem własnego głosu.

— Z całą pewnością. Tylko, wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś — mówi i wychodzi z restauracji, chowając zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie do kieszeni.

Słyszy, że Sherlock idzie za nim, i nie jest już w stanie dłużej utrzymać swojej wściekłości na wodzy.

— Czego ty jeszcze chcesz?! — krzyczy, odwracając się do niego.

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę, jakby dając mu czas, by się uspokoił. John ma ochotę dać mu w twarz. Nie potrzebuje jego czasu, nie potrzebuje, by znów decydował, co i kiedy ma zrobić.

— Wiem, że jesteś zły — zaczyna ostrożnie. — Wściekły, być może… — John prycha na absurd sytuacji. —…ale to minie, John. Nie rób teraz scen, których później będziesz żałował.

— Scen?! — dyszy. Sherlock tylko na niego patrzy. — Dobrze, nie będę robił _scen_. — Unosi ręce, jak gdyby w geście poddania. — Ale mylisz się. Nie żałowałbym ich. A wiesz, czego żałuję? — Spotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka i wie, że wygrał. — _Tego_ — wskazuje na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi — tego, że kiedyś coś tu było. — Uśmiecha się gorzko, kręcąc głową. — Na szczęście to już za mną. Powodzenia, Sherlock. Jestem pewien, ze znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą z twojego cudownego zmartwychwstania szczęśliwi.

— Dramatyzujesz — Sherlock ledwo zdąży skończyć słowo, kiedy jedna z dłoni Johna uwalnia się z kieszeni i John uderza go w twarz. Sherlock zatacza się i nachyla, podpierając o przydrożny słup, automatycznie dotykając dłonią nosa. John patrzy na niego, oddychając ciężko; nie przechodzi mu i wie, że ta sprawa jest już zamknięta.

— Zostaw mnie — mówi, wlepiając wzrok martwo w jego zakrwawioną dłoń, nie czując absolutnie żadnego poczucia winy czy nawet współczucia. Nie czuje nic. — Pochowałem cię. Opłakałem cię. — Sherlock podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, i choć dla Johna wytrzymanie tej chwili jest niemal fizycznie bolesne, daje radę. — W tym świecie już nie istniejesz.

John odchodzi, zostawiając Sherlocka i nie odwracając się za siebie.

* * *

Wraca do domu i nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Kręci się po mieszkaniu, nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, aż w końcu decyduje się wziąć prysznic i kładzie się w łóżku, leżąc bezsennie, dając emocjom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.

John ma wrażenie, jakby Sherlock wyrwał resztkę tego, co pozostało z jego serca, tę jedyną ocalałą część, i rozerwał ją na strzępy; i to wszystko na jego oczach. Nie wie, jak ma się czuć; nie jest już dłużej w stanie podzielić tego, co czuje, na pozytywne czy negatywne. Dominuje nad nim poczucie zdrady, przez które inne emocje nie mogą się przebić. Jest tylko bolesna świadomość, że Sherlock zwyczajnie go okłamał, oszukał, nie odczuwając przy tym żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, nie tylko wtedy, ale nawet _teraz_. Sherlock zwyczajnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił Johnowi, co zrobił im obu. Nie traktował i nadal nie traktuje Johna w kategoriach człowieka, kogoś równego jemu samemu.

John nie jest pewien, czy naprawdę musiał przejść przez dwa lata piekła, by zrozumieć, że dla Sherlocka zawsze będzie nikim. Sherlock zawsze będzie lepszy. Genialniejszy, bardziej tajemniczy. John jest prosty. John jest nikim. Sherlock powiedział mu to zaraz po tym, jak się poznali, pokazał mu to w Baskerville i udowodnił chwilę temu. Sherlock wykorzystywał go dla swoich celów, własnej przyjemności, od samego początku; wiedział nawet, że go wykorzystuje, a jednak nadal to robił, ponieważ tak było wygodnie, a John mu na to pozwalał.

Sięga do stolika po tabletki nasenne i wkrótce odpływa.

* * *

Rano dzwoni do przychodni i bierze w pracy zwolnienie chorobowe, nie wyznając Sarah prawdziwego powodu swojej nieobecności. Przypuszcza, że informacja o powrocie do świata żywych wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa i tak wkrótce dotrze do mediów, a później do wiadomości opinii publicznej. Nie ma sensu uprzedzać faktów.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego w momentach w jego życiu istotnych zawsze wraca do Sussex, do domu rodzinnego, mimo że wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem nie są przecież do końca pozytywne. Pomimo to jednak czuje, że powinien wrócić właśnie tam.

Maj w Wielkiej Brytanii przeważnie jest ciepły. John zabiera ze sobą tylko kilka rzeczy; nie chce zostawać w Sussex zbyt długo, by nie zgubić się znów w tym, co czuje w tej chwili, by nie stracić tego, nad czym dwa lata pracował. Nie ma pojęcia, jaką prawdę chciałby odnaleźć w Sussex. Woli nie myśleć o tym, że w głębi serca pragnąłby, żeby Sherlock przyszedł do niego odmieniony. John łapie się na tym, że wtedy prawdopodobnie przyjąłby go z powrotem, ale szybko wyrzuca te myśli z głowy. Sherlock mógł wrócić do świata, lecz nie oznaczało to, że powrócił i dla Johna. Uświadamia sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy, nie ma do czego wracać, nawet gdyby obaj tego chcieli; czuje zwyczajnie, że nie byłby w stanie tego znieść ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. Jest coraz bardziej przekonany o tym, że stąd, gdzie się znalazł, nie ma powrotu.

W sobotę kupuje bilet na najwcześniejszy poranny pociąg. Przez weekend oddycha tylko powietrzem Sussex, odsypia ostatnie bezsenne noce, przegląda nawet dzienniki internetowe, by być ze światem znów na bieżąco.

W poniedziałek rano, chwilę po tym, jak wstaje, słyszy mocne, krótkie pukanie. Nie musi długo zastanawiać się, by wiedzieć, kto stoi po drugiej stronie. John przez ułamek sekundy, zanim nie przypomni sobie, że właściwie go to nie obchodzi, zastanawia się jedynie, dlaczego nie pojechał za nim od razu, skoro wiedział, gdzie John będzie, z całą pewnością wiedział. Bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Sherlock wchodzi do środka pewnie, a John odsuwa się kilka kroków dla próby, jednak Sherlock nie podchodzi bliżej. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, aż wreszcie John unosi jedną brew, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem, rozkładając dłonie.

— Więc? — pyta. Jego głos jest zimny i równy. — Po co tu przyjechałeś? Zdaje się, że już ci powiedziałem, żebyś mnie zostawił.

— Ostatnim razem mnie nie słuchałeś. Postanowiłem dać ci czas na… ochłonięcie.

— Jak łaskawie — prycha John, nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje.

— Moriarty… — zaczyna, patrząc na niego. John mu nie przerywa, więc mężczyzna kontynuuje: — Naprawdę był w centrum sieci, sieci przestępczej. Pilnował przemytu broni, ludzkiego towaru, narkotyków, miał pod sobą setki ludzi. Zabicie go nie skończyłoby naszych problemów.

— Nie, Sherlock, to nie były _nasze_ problemy, to był tylko i wyłącznie _twój_ problem, twoja wielka sprawa — mówi zupełnie szczerze. Nie chce wiedzieć, czym w takim razie był w całym tym planie; przypuszcza, że miał stanowić jedynie żywy dowód na to, że Sherlock faktycznie się zabił.

Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok i to tylko potwierdza domysły Johna. Nagle zasycha mu w gardle.

— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

— Co to zmienia? — pyta John, zauważając natychmiast, jak Sherlock nagle traci z ust argumenty. Nie obchodzi go to, już nie.

— On… on mi groził. — John unosi znów brwi. Sherlock jednak nie przerywa. — Groził mi życiem twoim, pani Hudson i Lestrade'a, mówił, że was zabije, jeśli nie skoczę. Ale wygrałem, John, wygrałem.

— Wygrałeś — powtarza za nim głucho, porażony ironią tego słowa. — Tak, wygrałeś, Sherlock. — Mruga parokrotnie, przywracając się do porządku. — Gratulacje.

— Mój plan…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobiłeś — przerywa mu John, a jego głos jest ostry jak nóż. — Chcę tylko wiedzieć _dlaczego_.

_Dlaczego skazałeś mnie na to wszystko, Sherlock?_ — dodaje w myślach. _Dlaczego zniknąłeś, każąc mi uczyć się na nowo żyć samemu, radzić sobie z bólem, tęsknotą i samotnością? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć jedynej osoby, która się dla mnie liczyła? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi cię pochować? Dlaczego tego wszystkiego nie zatrzymałeś, skoro wiedziałeś, że przechodzę dla ciebie przez piekło?_

Ostatecznie, nie mówi nic więcej.

— Dla ciebie — odpowiada Sherlock. John przymyka powieki, przeczekując nową falę zalewającą jego ciało i umysł.

— Och, błagam… — prycha.

— John… — Sherlock odzywa się cicho. Odchrząka i jego głos jest bardziej pewny. — John, musisz zrozumieć…

— Nic nie muszę. — Jego własny głos jest równy. Pusty. — Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę cię widzieć. Nie zamierzam się powtarzać.

Sherlock przez moment tylko na niego patrzy. John pierwszy odwraca wzrok, ale nie ma nawet siły, by być na samego siebie złym.

— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie — zaczyna raz jeszcze. John przymyka oczy i wypuszcza oddech powoli. — To było tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

— Nie zaczynaj tego melodramatu — przerywa mu, kręcąc głową. — Po prostu… odpieprz się. Zostaw mnie - nie dzwoń do mnie, nie pisz…

— John…

— _Nie_. Nie chodź za mną, nie kontaktuj się ze mną ani z nikim z mojego otoczenia. Uznaj, że tamtego dnia naprawdę zginąłeś. — Urywa, przełykając ślinę. — Ja tak zrobiłem.

— Nie chcę — mówi prosto. Mocno. To rozkaz.

John prycha cicho na świadomość, że Sherlock nie rozumie _niczego_. Spuszcza głowę. To musi się skończyć; teraz, w tej chwili.

— Trudno. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Pamiętasz, co mi tamtego dnia powiedziałeś? — pyta. Sherlock milczy. John śmieje się gorzko. — Oczywiście, że nie pamiętasz, dlaczego miałbyś. Zapytałeś, czy _to_ dla ciebie zrobię. — Odwraca wzrok. —Teraz ty zrób dla mnie tylko jedną rzecz: odpieprz się.

Sherlock przez chwilę stoi kompletnie nieporuszony, nie odrywając od Johna wzroku.

— Chciałbym to pamiętać — odzywa się wreszcie; jego głos nagle wydaje się dziwnie słaby. John ignoruje to wrażenie, wiedząc, że to jedynie kolejne zagranie Sherlocka. Kolejny _trik_.

— A ja chciałbym zapomnieć — odpowiada. W jego gardle rośnie gula, której nie jest już w stanie przełknąć. — Wyjdź.

Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Sherlocka, ale nie podnosi wzroku. Słyszy kroki, trzask zamykanych drzwi i dopiero wtedy unosi głowę, biorąc głęboki oddech. Idzie do sypialni, odnajdując w walizce opakowanie z tabletkami na uspokojenie i kolejne z lekami nasennymi; spuszcza zawartość obu pojemników w toalecie. Wyciąga z telefonu kartę SIM i łamie ją na pół, wyrzucając do śmieci.

Jest wolny.


	6. Koneser wielkich usprawiedliwień

ostrzeżenia: praktycznie wyłącznie POV Sherlocka; (czy muszę wspominać o angście?); jakieś przekleństwa się chyba nadarzają  
opis: Sherlock tonie, ponieważ kiedy John pokazał mu samego siebie, Sherlock stał się kimś innym.

n/a: Po raz kolejny - dzięki za komentarz, kulkal :* Co tam jeszcze... tym razem, oprócz piosenki z tytułu, przez cały czas towarzyszył mi cover piosenki "In the Sun" w wykonaniu zespołu Coldplay z Michaelem Stipe'em. Posłuchajcie, do tej części (szczególnie końcówki) jest po prostu idealna ;)

* * *

_Of all the foolish things to do  
I became a connoisseur of great excuse  
And my pessimistic past the blame  
Will never make this go away_

_Of all the foolish things I've said  
That kept me sleepy almost dead  
I'm sorry if I've let your down  
My eyes were closed, they're open now_

_And this has all been said before  
I've listened but then I ignored  
My ears grew deaf  
My head gave up  
The junkie knows not when to stop_

* * *

część VI

_Koneser wielkich usprawiedliwień_

* * *

W drodze powrotnej z Sussex Sherlock skupia umysł, chociaż na chwilę, na sprawach, które miał rozwiązać dla Mycrofta w zamian za pomoc w uświadomieniu Johna, że żyje. Rozwiązuje je wszystkie w piętnaście minut, resztę czasu podróży spędzając na dedukowaniu chorób i historii życiowej pasażerów. Nuda, trywialność, banał.

Nie potrafi nie myśleć o tym, kiedy ostatni raz jechał pociągiem. Pamięta dobrze: to było po sprawie Baskerville. John spał spokojnie na jego ramieniu, a Sherlock mógł wtedy jeszcze oddychać głęboko. Wszystko było w porządku, choć minuty wcześniej Sherlock przyznał Johnowi, że to on zamknął go w laboratorium, że wykorzystał do sprawdzenia swojej teorii.

Wygląda za okno na zachodzące różem słońce, próbując ustalić, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd.

Nie zastanawia się dłużej nad tym, co John powiedział mu wtedy w restauracji ani dzisiaj. Owszem, zachowanie Johna jest nielogiczne, ale to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy John postępuje irracjonalnie. Sherlock wie, że John prędzej czy później przyzna mu rację, ponieważ jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem z tej sytuacji jest powrót do miejsca, w którym przerwali. W ten sposób obaj unikną krążenia wokół siebie, zbędnych, nic nie znaczących słów, przeprosin, zmieszania i problemów w kontaktach. Nie wie, dlaczego John tak to utrudnia. Szok mógł być usprawiedliwiony chwilę po tym, jak zobaczył go po raz pierwszy; może Sherlock wybaczyłby mu nawet to uderzenie w twarz. Ale teraz specjalnie dał Johnowi czas - _tak robią ludzie_ dźwięczy z tyłu jego umysłu - na to, aby się przygotował, uspokoił, pomyślał i przeanalizował sytuację. Tymczasem John nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, widząc go. Nie chciał go słuchać, ewidentnie nie interesowało go, jak Sherlockowi udało się upozorować samobójstwo tuż przed jego nosem, nie dbał o szczegóły, powiedział jedynie—

_Chcę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego._

A potem na ułamek sekundy skrzyżował ich spojrzenia i umysł Sherlocka zalała fala tępego przerażenia, ponieważ przypuszczał, że w oczach Johna dostrzeże ból. Sądził, że zobaczy dokładnie to, co widział wtedy, na moment przed swoją „śmiercią", kiedy powiedział Johnowi, że dla niego liczy się tylko zakończenie sprawy Moriarty'ego. We wzroku Johna dostrzegł jednak zupełnie coś innego; to nie było już cierpienie, nie tylko, to było coś potężniejszego i znacznie gorszego i Sherlock nie jest nawet w stanie rozszyfrować, co może tak kompletnie zmienić człowieka, sposób, w jaki patrzy na drugą osobę.

Powiedział jeszcze, że ma się odpieprzyć. _Odpieprz się_. Powtórzył to kilka razy, a później kazał Sherlockowi wyjść.

_Chciałbym to pamiętać._

Sherlock przymyka oczy, przypominając sobie minę Johna, gdy odpowiedział—

_A ja chciałbym zapomnieć._

To zbiło Sherlocka z tropu. John pamiętał każdy szczegół ich wspólnego życia, pamiętał swoją przeszłość, pamiętał też tę część przeszłości Sherlocka, o której mu opowiadał. Sherlock nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale podziwia w Johnie umiejętność do uporządkowania wszystkich mniej i bardziej istotnych danych i wspomnień razem, podziwia to, że John umie wśród nich koegzystować, odnaleźć się w zagmatwanej plątaninie myśli i faktów, a do tego przypisać im jeszcze emocjonalne znaczenie. John był zawsze tym, który przypominał Sherlockowi, że ma zjeść, pilnował jego rozliczeń podatkowych, rachunków; John płacił czynsz, kupił prezenty na Święta, składał w imieniu ich obu życzenia urodzinowe. Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że podczas gdy on żył w teraźniejszości, John w tym samym czasie istniał w trzech rzeczywistościach: przeszłej, teraźniejszej i przyszłej. Miał plany, musiał mieć, John planował [i]_wszystko_[/i], taki już jest: nie potrafi, tak jak Sherlock, odnaleźć się, jeśli powiązań jest zbyt wiele. Umysł Johna zawsze zdawał mu się jednocześnie prosty i skomplikowany. Teraz jednak John powiedział, że chciałby zapomnieć; jakby wszystko to, na czym do tej pory się opierał, nie miało dla niego dłużej znaczenia. Jakby przez te dwa lata zdążył zbudować siebie zupełnie na nowo, stworzyć nową, czwartą rzeczywistość.

_W tym świecie nie istniejesz._

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, przymykając powieki, gdy wypuszcza powietrze w cichym westchnieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że John rzuci mu się na szyję od razu po tym, jak go zobaczy, ale też nie mógł przypuszczać, że stanie się… to. W swoich założeniach za stałą przyjął uczucia Johna (miłość?), jego charakter, sentymentalność. Wrócił, a z tych rzeczy nie pozostało zupełnie nic.

Być może John Watson, którego znał przed upadkiem, którego całował i którego pieprzył, odszedł.

Sherlock zaciska zęby. Będzie musiał dowiedzieć się, kim jest nowy John, i sprawić, by do niego wrócił.

* * *

Z King's Cross jedzie prosto do biura Mycrofta. Jego brat siedzi jak zwykle nieporuszony za biurkiem, przeglądając gazety i wysyłając maile. Sherlock nie puka; wchodzi, rzuca teczkę na biurko i przechodzi parę kroków po pomieszczeniu. Mycroft mierzy go wzrokiem znad gazety.

— Zakładam, że plan odwiedzenia go w Sussex nie przebiegł po twojej myśli?

— Niezbyt powalająca dedukcja. — Splata dłonie za plecami, żeby uspokoić ich drżenie, krążąc wciąż po pokoju. Mycroft nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

— Musisz wziąć pod uwagę, drogi bracie, że zupełnie nie przygotowałeś Johna na swój powrót. To naturalne, że czuje się zagubiony.

Sherlock kręci głową. John jest teraz wszystkim, tylko nie zagubieniem.

— Na co miałem go przygotować? John mnie kocha.

— Kocha? — pyta z ironią, unosząc brew. — Dlatego nieomal nie złamał ci nosa? — Sherlock odwraca wzrok. — Być może powinieneś sobie uświadomić, że John zaczął nowe życie, w którym ciebie nie ma, i nie wygląda na to, by zamierzał z niego rezygnować tylko dlatego, że mu tak powiesz. Obawiam się, że twoje dawne metody nie będą już dłużej skuteczne.

— Więc co proponujesz? — Staje w końcu w jednym miejscu, odwracając się do Mycrofta.

— Spróbuj innymi sposobami. — Uśmiecha się. — Nie wątpię w twoją pomysłowość, Sherlock. — Sherlock wzdycha zirytowany. — Och, i, proszę, w swoim pościgu za Johnem, nie zapomnij, że musisz uregulować sprawę swojego, powiedzmy, powrotu do żywych. Pamiętaj, żeby zadzwonić do Gregory'ego. Są sprawy ważniejsze, John prędzej czy później i tak wróci.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i wychodzi, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Czeka na Lestrade'a w jego mieszkaniu, tylko przelotnie zastanawiając się nad tym, dlaczego jeden z wyższych stopniem inspektorów Scotland Yardu nie ma w domu dobrze działającego alarmu. Lestrade przyjeżdża kilkanaście minut później, wpadając do mieszkania z bronią mocno zaciśniętą w dłoniach.

— Lestrade — odzywa się Sherlock swoim najgłębszym głosem. Niemal słyszy, jak mózg mężczyzny zaczyna przetwarzać fakty: Sherlock nie żyje - słyszę jego głos. Czeka.

Gregory zapala światło i wchodzi do kuchni, zastając Sherlocka siedzącego przy wysokim drewnianym blacie. Sherlock uważnie śledzi go wzrokiem; wydaje się jednocześnie niepewny i zszokowany. Nie zdruzgotany - tak jak John - tylko bardzo zaskoczony. Lestrade wierzy tylko w to, co może zobaczyć, a skoro widzi Sherlocka, wniosek musi nasuwać się jeden.

— Jak? — Jego głos jest tak cichy, że Sherlock ledwo go słyszy. Odchrząka. — Jak? — powtarza już mocniej.

Sherlock nagle łapie się na tym, że wizja tłumaczenia planu, dzięki któremu pokonał Moriarty'ego, Lestrade'owi, nie jest tak pasjonująca, jak gdyby miał go słuchać John. Marszczy brwi i odrzuca te sentymentalne brednie.

— Spreparowane zwłoki, sztuczna krew, paru agentów MI6. — Wzrusza ramionami. Gregory nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

— Jak mogłeś? — mówi, a Sherlock mruga kilkukrotnie, zaskoczony, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co mężczyzna ma konkretnie na myśli. — Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić, jemu… — Urywa nagle, kręcąc głową. — Byłeś u Johna?

— Nie chce mnie widzieć — odpowiada szczerze. Potrzebuje Lestrade'a, a okłamywanie go w tej kwestii z praktycznego punktu widzenia i tak nic nie zmieni.

Sherlock nie wie jedynie, dlaczego _nie chce_ o tym rozmawiać, dlaczego sama myśl o tym, że John kazał mu się _odpieprzyć_, jest fizycznie bolesna.

— Dziwisz mu się? — podnosi głos nieznacznie, jednak Sherlock wyłapuje to i wyczuwa. Patrzy na inspektora beznamiętnie. — Przez ciebie przeszedł przez piekło. Boże, żebyś ty go widział… — Przerywa, oblizując spękane wargi. — Po twoim „pogrzebie" rozmawiałem z nim tylko raz, jakoś rok po… A on wciąż był w kompletnej rozsypce. — Spotyka wzrok Sherlocka i Sherlock czuje w tym spojrzeniu oskarżenie. Zaciska wargi. — To nie jest ten sam człowiek. Twoja śmierć go zniszczyła.

— Pozbierał się.

— Tak, bo to John. Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś w niego wątpić.

— Nie wątpiłem. Dlatego mogłem…

— Nie, nie usprawiedliwiaj się — przerywa mu ostro. — To, że w końcu poszedł naprzód, że wszyscy poszliśmy… To cię nie rozgrzesza. — Przełyka ślinę. — Ja czułem się winny, kurwa, nawet Anderson czuł się winny, cofnęli mnie do sekcji z wykroczeniami, ale to i tak nie ma porównania z tym, przez co przeszedł John.

— Musiałem to zrobić.

— Tak? Musiałeś? Miałeś lufę przy skroni?

— Nie przy swojej. — Splata dłonie na kolanach. — Moriarty groził mi moimi… — zwleka chwilę —… przyjaciółmi. W tym tobą. Planował mnie zniszczyć, a ostatnim elementem tego scenariusza miało być moje samobójstwo, i tak też się stało. Musiałem skoczyć, inaczej jego ludzie by was zabili.

— A potem musiałeś nie żyć przez całe dwa lata — rzuca z ironią.

— Moim celem było jedynie zagwarantowanie wam bezpieczeństwa…

— Wykorzystałeś nas wszystkich, Sherlock! — krzyczy na niego, mierząc go wzrokiem ostro. — Nie było cię dwa lata, a teraz wracasz i chcesz, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej? To nie działa na tej zasadzie.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Potrzebujesz mnie w Yardzie.

Lestrade patrzy na niego tylko i Sherlock dopiero teraz zauważa, jak mężczyzna jest zmęczony.

— Nie. Wyobraź sobie, że nie, nie potrzebuję cię ani tam, ani nigdzie indziej.

Sherlock podnosi się z miejsca i idzie w kierunku drzwi, zatrzymując tylko na chwilę, gdy jest z Lestrade'em na równi. Czeka, aż mężczyzna spuści głowę, i wychodzi.

* * *

John włącza telewizor, przełączając na BBC One akurat gdy zaczyna się skrót wydarzeń z ostatnich kilku godzin. Rosja, Korea Północna, David Cameron, standard, dopóki nie widzi nagłówka „Wielki powrót najbardziej popularnego detektywa Wielkiej Brytanii", dopóki nie widzi stada dziennikarzy kroczącego za Sherlockiem, który idzie swoim normalnym tempem, nie oglądając się na nich, w marynarce Bossa i śnieżnobiałej koszuli, ze wzrokiem wlepionym gdzieś przed siebie, nie reagując na zaczepki ani pytania. Dziennikarka w studiu mówi coś jeszcze, ale John nie słucha. Sięga po pilota i wyłącza telewizor, nie wchodząc na żadne strony z informacjami przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.

* * *

Sherlock odwiedza wreszcie panią Hudson. Kobieta nie obejmuje go, nie oferuje mu ciasteczek, a jedynie stawia przed nim filiżankę słabej, już chłodnej herbaty. Sherlock zerka to na nią, to na kubek, i przez dłuższą chwilę zwyczajnie milczy.

— Musiałam go wyrzucić z waszego mieszkania, wiesz — odzywa się po pewnym czasie kobieta i Sherlock nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że głos pani Hudson może kiedykolwiek wydać się _zimny_. Uderza to w niego bardziej niż gniew Lestrade'a, ponieważ pani Hudson zawsze była wsparciem - Sherlock mógł zrobić i powiedzieć wszystko, a ona potem i tak przyjęłaby go z powrotem jak matka, właściwie - jej ramiona prawdopodobnie byłyby bardziej otwarte niż jego własnej mamy, i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że po pomoc prędzej przyszedłby do pani Hudson niż pani Holmes. Coś każe mu spuścić wzrok. — Z _waszego mieszkania_, Sherlock, z… — Urywa. — Musiałam pójść do niego, gdy wciąż był w żałobie i dopiero co udało mu się wyjść ze skrajnej rozpaczy, i powiedzieć mu, że musi opuścić miejsce, w którym razem żyliście. Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak się czułam? — pyta, ale Sherlock wie, że lepiej nie odpowiadać. Nie podnosi głowy, wciąż wpatrując się w zawartość filiżanki. — Czy ty wiesz, co się z nim działo przez te dwa lata?

Sherlock przymyka powieki na moment, czując nagle na klatce piersiowej ciężar, który niemal nie daje mu oddychać. Otwiera oczy i pierwszy raz, odkąd wszedł do pomieszczenia, spotyka wzrok pani Hudson. Jej spojrzenie aż krzyczy „gdzie twoje poczucie winy?".

Sherlock nie wie.

— Tak myślałam. Do tego trzeba by czuć — mówi i jej głos nagle nie jest już chłodny, jest smutny. Zawiódł ją. — John ledwo to przeżył. — W końcu siada przed Sherlockiem, patrząc na niego tak, jakby mu coś tłumaczyła. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien być wdzięczny. — Widziałam już trochę w życiu, pewnie się domyślasz. — Sherlock podnosi wzrok, na ułamek sekundy krzyżując ich spojrzenia. — I widziałam ludzi, którzy tracą najbliższe osoby, sama przecież pochowałam pierwszego męża krótko po ślubie, ale to… On dosłownie _umierał_ z tęsknoty za tobą. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mu pomóc, samo patrzenie na niego było bolesne, więc nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co on musiał czuć. — Kręci głową. — Bywały takie dni, że przepłakiwał kilka godzin, nie wiem nawet, czy był tego świadom. Po prostu siedział w twojej sypialni, na twoim łóżku, i łkał. Do końca życia nie zapomnę tego dźwięku, to było okropne, po prostu okropne. A chwilę po tym, jak przestałam słyszeć w nocy jego krzyk, musiałam go wyrzucić. — Przeciera twarz dłońmi. Sherlock nie porusza się. — Nie był tutaj od tamtego czasu. Dzwonił do mnie czasem, ale nigdy tu nie wrócił. Pewnie nie był w stanie. — Spogląda na niego. — Ale chyba się nagadałam tylko na marne. — Podnosi się i przechodzi do okna. Sherlock nie porusza się. — Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy on kiedykolwiek ci wybaczy, Sherlock.

Sherlock wstaje z miejsca, przez chwilę ważąc słowa, ostatecznie decydując, że nie powie na ten temat nic.

— Dziękuję za herbatę — mówi, chociaż wcale jej nie ruszył, i wychodzi, mimo że miał dziś załatwić sprawę z mieszkaniem. Nie jest w stanie dłużej tam siedzieć.

* * *

Zaczyna padać chwilę po tym, jak opuszcza kamienicę o numerze 221. Chowa dłonie do kieszeni spodni, skupiając wzrok gdzieś daleko w górze, i idzie przed siebie szybkim, równomiernym krokiem, pokrywającym się z rytmem uderzeń jego serca.

* * *

Kolejne tygodnie spędza na rozwiązywaniu spraw dla Mycrofta, ponieważ nie dostaje żadnych innych, oczyszczaniu swojego imienia w mediach i uczeniu się, jak nie myśleć o Johnie. Nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać i wysyła mu wiadomości, wszystkie o tej samej treści - _Kolacja? SH_ - ale John na żadną nie odpowiada. Z początku Sherlock przypuszcza, że Johnem wciąż powoduje złość, ale wreszcie męczy go czekanie i dzwoni pod jego numer.

_Wybrany numer nie istnieje._

Sherlock próbuje jeszcze raz, i kolejny, za każdym następnym słysząc tę samą automatyczną wiadomość operatora sieci. Wreszcie poddaje się i wysyła wiadomość do Mycrofta.

_Co dzieje się z telefonem Johna? SH_

_Zmienił numer tuż po tym, jak u niego byłeś. MH_

Sherlock unosi brwi bezmyślnie; nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

_Nieistotne. SH_

_Wyśledzenie jego nowego numeru nie będzie problemem. MH_

_Odpieprz się. SH_

_Przypuszczam, że to właśnie usłyszałeś w Sussex? MH_

_Odpieprz. Się. Mycroft. SH_

_Spróbuj porozmawiać z Sarah Sawyer. MH_

* * *

Dwa dni zajmuje mu poznanie zwyczajów Sarah. Już kolejnego, chwilę przed jedenastą, czeka na nią w kawiarni, w której kupuje kawę i lunch, zamawiając jej latte i kanapkę z tuńczykiem.

Sarah zauważa go niemal od razu. Podchodzi do niego, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Co ty tu robisz? — pyta chłodno.

— Chciałem porozmawiać. — Sarah zerka na kubek i kanapkę. — To dla ciebie — odpowiada, zanim nawet zada pytanie.

— Nie prosiłam o to.

— I tak byś to kupiła. — Wzrusza ramionami.

— Tak, ale… — zaczyna, jednak szybko urywa. — Dobrze, nieważne. O czym chcesz rozmawiać? John chyba wyraził się jasno.

Sherlock spotyka jej wzrok.

— Chcę go mieć z powrotem.

Sarah otwiera usta nieświadomie, patrząc na niego, dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach dochodząc do siebie. Zaciska wargi i kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Więc tak to dla ciebie wyglądało? Że go _miałeś_? — niemal wypluwa ostatnie słowo. — Boże, to jest… On oddał ci wszystko. — Sherlock spotyka jej wzrok i coś w jego ostrości każe mu się skulić. — Wszystko. A ty traktowałeś go jak swoją własność.

— Nie w tym… — próbuje się wciąć, ale Sarah nie daje mu nic powiedzieć.

— Przecież wyznałeś mu miłość! — podnosi głos. Sherlock patrzy na nią zaskoczy. Sawyer zawsze wydawała mu się opanowana i rozsądna. — Czy znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, co dla niego?

Sherlock pragnie przymknąć powieki, ale wytrzymuje jej wzrok. Pamięta dokładnie, wzrok Johna wlepiony w niego, jakby był zaczarowany, dłoń Johna próbującą go dosięgnąć. I wtedy to powiedział—

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

John wykrzyknął jeszcze jego imię, a po tym, jak skoczył, podbiegł do niego i chwycił jego rękę mocno. Co działo się potem - nie wie. Agenci Mycrofta odepchnęli Johna i otoczyli go, tak by nie mógł zobaczyć, jak ciała zostają zamienione.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nie wie jak.

— Nie ruszał się z łóżka przez całe tygodnie. Ani na Baker Street, ani później, w tym nędznym mieszkaniu z przydziału. — Przełyka ślinę ciężko. Sherlock odwraca wzrok. — Dopiero po pół roku udało mi się wyciągnąć go z czterech ścian. — Urywa, a gdy zaczyna ponownie, jej głoś załamuje się: — Wyglądał jak cień człowieka. — Sherlock ryzykuje spojrzenie; Sarah przeciera oczy chusteczką. Bierze głębszy oddech i mówi dalej: — Zniszczyłeś go. Zupełnie go zniszczyłeś. To już nie jest ten sam człowiek. — Sherlock wie, o czym Sarah myśli. Tak naprawdę nie chodzi jej o to, że Sherlock coś w Johnie rozbił. _Uczyniłeś go takim jak ty sam._ — John Watson to wciąż jeden z najlepszych ludzi, jakich poznałam, ale ty zupełnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Przynajmniej tak wolę myśleć. Bo gdybyś wiedział, nie zrobiłbyś mu tego. — Ton jej głosu nie jest karcący, lecz smutny, i Sherlock zaczyna odczuwać coś, czego nie spodziewał się poczuć - wstyd. Sarah patrzy na niego, przygryzając wargę lekko, a on nie jest w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Próbowałem go chronić — odzywa się ciszej, niż zamierzał. — Moriarty miał sieć ludzi, którzy byliby gotowi nas zabić. Przez dwa lata rozbijałem jego siatkę.

— Tak, bo przecież w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma żadnego agenta specjalnego, który mógłby się tym zająć — prycha.

— Musiałem się upewnić, że będzie bezpieczny.

— Bezpieczeństwo — zaczyna mocno — to iluzja. Utopia. Ludzie giną w przeróżnych okolicznościach każdego dnia, każdej sekundy. Nie mamy na to wpływu. Ty też nie. — Spotyka jego spojrzenie. — Myślisz, że John nie ma świadomości śmierci? Jest lekarzem i wojskowym, stykał się z nią częściej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Ale ty oczywiście wiedziałeś lepiej, prawda? — Podnosi się. Sherlock wlepia wzrok w punkt na ścianie. — On nie chce cię znać. — Jego powieki niemal opadają na chłód jej głosu, ale powstrzymuje je resztką sił. — Miej chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby spełnić jego prośbę ten jeden raz — dodaje i wychodzi, zostawiając go jedynie z zimną latte i nietkniętą kanapką.

Sherlock jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w ścianę, zastanawiając, jak, do diabła, Sarah Sawyer mogła wygrać tę bitwę.

* * *

Nie wraca na Baker Street. Pani Hudson nie odzywa się, a Mycroft twierdzi, że nowym lokatorom - młodemu małżeństwu z kilkumiesięcznym stażem - bardzo podoba się mieszkanie B przy ulicy 221. Sherlock udaje, że go nie słucha, a jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści mimowolnie.

* * *

Wynajmuje za duży apartament w samym centrum Londynu, na ostatnim, dwudziestym piętrze, z czarnymi podłogami, białymi ścianami i oknami od sufitu do podłogi. Mieszkanie jest tak zimne, jak szkło i stal, z których powstał budynek, i bezosobowe, choć Sherlock woli nie zastanawiać się, dlaczego właśnie tak je odbiera.

Oszukuje się, że to jedynie ckliwe złudzenie.

* * *

Próbuje zająć się pracą, nawet najbardziej nużącą, byleby tylko nie wracać myślami do rozmowy z Sarah Sawyer.

Okazuje się jednak, że wstyd wcale nie znika z czasem, a ucisk w klatce piersiowej tylko nasila się z dnia na dzień, nawet gdy nie myśli o Johnie.

Gdy myśli o Johnie, jest znacznie gorzej. Jego serce natychmiast przyśpiesza, oddech spłyca się, dłonie zaczynają drżeć.

Coraz częściej łapie się na tym, że zastanawia się, co John robi. Gdzie jest.

Wie, że nie mieszka już w mieszkaniu, do którego przeprowadził się parę miesięcy przed jego powrotem. Przez kilka tygodni kręci się w okolicach ulicy, przy której znajdowało się to mieszkanie, nigdy nie zauważając chociażby zapalonego światła. Wniosek, że John się przeprowadził, nasuwa się sam i jest oczywisty, ale Sherlock nie dowiaduje się, gdzie teraz mieszka jego były kochanek. Mycroft nic na ten temat nie mówi, a Sherlock nigdy go o to nie zapyta.

Zresztą, woli nie wiedzieć. _Samoprewencja_, prycha w myślach, nie wierząc, że pozwolił sobie dojść do tego punktu.

Myśli o tym, z kim jest. Z kim rozmawia, przebywa, kto go dotyka, w jakich okolicznościach. Nie potrafi nie zastanawiać się, czy ktoś dotyka miejsc, które wcześniej należały tylko do Sherlocka, czy ktoś poza nim badał już kształt i strukturę jego blizn, poznał smak jego ust, nauczył się na pamięć tembru jego głosu. Czy ktoś go pieprzył, czy może teraz to John pieprzy innych ludzi; czy są to kobiety, czy mężczyźni i czy kiedy to robi, choć przez ułamek sekundy, jedno uderzenie serca, myśli o nim.

* * *

— Nasz terrorysta znów się uaktywnił — mówi Mycroft, kiedy Sherlock w końcu otwiera mu drzwi. Odwiesza płaszcz i parasolkę na wieszak w dużej, zasłoniętej czarną szybą szafie. Mycroft przechodzi do salonu, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, a Sherlock kładzie się z powrotem na czarnej skórzanej kanapie, wlepiając wzrok w sufit. — Wygląda na to, że to przedstawienie odgrywa głównie dla ciebie.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany — odpowiada zdawkowo. Chce tylko, żeby Mycroft wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Nie jesteś…? — zaczyna, ale szybko urywa pytanie. — Przez niego wróciłeś, Sherlock.

Nagle uświadamia sobie, że nie, wcale nie wrócił przez alarm o zagrożeniu atakami terrorystycznymi; zalewa go tępe przerażenie, ale nie porusza się z miejsca.

— Co nie oznacza, że ta sprawa nie mogła mnie znudzić — mówi równo i pusto. Trzyma się resztek swojego wyćwiczonego, chłodnego opanowania. — Masz od tego policję, służby specjalne. Przestań męczyć _mnie_.

Mycroft przez dłuższą chwilę milczy. Sherlock przymyka powieki, przeczuwając, co nadchodzi.

— Nie spotyka się z nikim… na stałe — zaczyna ciszej. — Pracuje dalej u panny Sawyer, a mieszka…

— Nie — przerywa stanowczo, przez ułamek sekundy nienawidząc samego siebie, choć wie, że tak trzeba. — Nie mów mi tego, Mycroft. I zostaw go w spokoju. — Spotyka spojrzenie brata.

— To cię niszczy — Mycroft stwierdza ostro.

— Sam się niszczę — odpowiada pusto. — Kazał mi się odpieprzyć.

Mycroft śmieje się krótko.

— Kiedy zacząłeś słuchać jego próśb?

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nasuwa mu się tylko „za późno", ale nie przyzna tego przed bratem.

Zamiast tego podnosi się, by podejść do okna. Przechodzi obok Mycrofta, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

— Cóż — przerywa w końcu milczenie — przypuszczam, że kiedyś któremuś z was przejdzie.

— Tak, przejdzie — kłamie Sherlock gładko, chociaż obaj z Mycroftem znają prawdę.

Sherlock dostaje to, czego chciał: Mycroft wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Nie wie, dlaczego jego złość nie mija.

* * *

Okazuje się, że jego złość nie mija po dniu, tygodniu ani miesiącu. Znajduje miejsce obok wstydu i poczucia winy i rozcina jego skórę od wewnątrz w zupełnie nowy dla Sherlocka sposób.

Do irytacji zachowaniem Mycrofta dołącza złość na Johna: za to, że nie jest racjonalny, że kieruje się emocjami, że nie daje mu się wytłumaczyć. Ta jednak znika szybko, zastąpiona czymś znacznie potężniejszym: gniewem na samego siebie. Wszystkie wydarzenia ostatecznie sprowadzają się tylko do jego upozorowanego samobójstwa. _Sam jesteś sobie winien_, dźwięczy mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy głos Johna. John tak nie powiedział; John nigdy go nawet otwarcie nie oskarżył. Uciął to wszystko od razu, ominął wszystkie etapy i przedstawił mu wniosek—

_W tym świecie nie istniejesz._

Sherlock jest _wściekły_, ponieważ pozwolił Johnowi przez wszystkie etapy żałoby, od zwątpienia, przez złość, aż wreszcie akceptację i na końcu - pozwolił mu zacząć nowe życie. Wcześniej przypuszczał, że John mu wybaczy, prędzej czy później, ale kiedyś wybaczy, przyjmie go z powrotem i będzie jak dawniej, ale ta wizja z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej się oddala.

John ruszył naprzód, a Sherlock pozostał pomiędzy jego starym życiem, a tym, które wiedzie teraz. Ta przestrzeń jest niezbadana i niepewna, ale wreszcie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mógł cofnąć czasu, ponieważ dwie rzeczywistości Johna nie mogłyby istnieć jednocześnie. Wniosek z tych rozważań jest dla Sherlocka prosty: będzie musiał przejść tę samą drogę, którą przeszedł John, by znaleźć go w rzeczywistości po drugiej stronie. To jedyne logiczne wyjście.

To jedyne możliwe wyjście.

* * *

_Sprawa czeka. MH_

_Napisz do swoich służb. SH_

_Sherlock. MH_

_Odpieprz się, Mycroft. Nie pracuję za darmo. SH_

_Dobrze, zrobimy to w barterze. Powiedz, czego Ci potrzeba. MH_

_Wszystkich materiałów prasowych, w których pojawia się moje nazwisko. Żadnych pytań. SH_

* * *

Rozwiązuje sprawę dla Mycrofta, a następnego dnia pod jego drzwiami stoi kurier z czterema pudłami wypełnionymi gazetami. Czyta wszystkie artykuły, walcząc z przejmującym uczuciem pustki, które ogarnia go, gdy patrzy na jego zdjęcia z Johnem, gdy widzi, jak blisko siebie stoją; gdy uświadamia sobie, jak wiele stracił.

John wyglądał wtedy zupełnie inaczej. Trzymał się prosto, a na jego twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Sherlock nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz widział śmiejącego się Johna; jego żołądek skręca się na tę myśl.

Porządkuje artykuły w porządku chronologicznym, choć nie wie po co, i układa z powrotem w pudłach.

Wraca pamięcią do początku ich związku. Wchodzi na bloga Johna i czyta jego wpis, próbując pojąć jego perspektywę. John pisze o kamizelce z materiałami wybuchowymi, o jego rozmowie z Moriartym. Pisze, że przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył w Sherlocku człowieka. Sherlock pamięta tępe przerażenie, które odczuwał, gdy myślał, że został oszukany. Wtedy sądził, że to była duma; dziś nie jest pewien. Być może podświadomie czuł, że może Johna stracić, że to nastąpi. Być może widział, co nadchodzi, a to, co poczuł przy basenie, stanowić miało jedynie przedsmak. Nie wie.

Pamięta jedynie smak jego ust na swoich, pamięta, jak pieprzył go po raz pierwszy.

_Chcesz, żebym ci podziękował? _

_A masz za co?_

Przymyka oczy, gdy wspomnienie przesuwa się w jego umyśle. Doszedł w nim, a potem go zostawił. John posprzątał i poszedł pod prysznic, a Sherlock nie spał przez całą noc, zastanawiając się, czy zapuka do drzwi jego sypialni, czy położy się obok. Nie zrobił nic; nie zachęcił Johna, nie poprosił go, by został. Zostawił go i odszedł.

_Czy znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, co dla niego?_

Pamięta Irene, choć ona w jego umyśle jest naga, jest bezosobowym wspomnieniem. Nie wiążą się z nią żadne zapachy, smaki, tak jak z Johnem. John w jego pamięci jest niemal namacalny, John jest całością. Irene to kontekst; dodatek. Irene przegrała.

_Nie jesteśmy parą—_

Wtedy zignorował wrażenie, że ton Johna był pusty. Nigdy nie zapytał Johna, czym byli, to nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, nie robiło różnicy: mieszkali razem, pieprzyli się - proste. Próbuje zdusić rosnące gwałtownie poczucie winy, ale nie jest w stanie. Z tyłu jego głowy echem odbijają się słowa Sarah—

_Czy znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, co dla niego?_

Nie, wtedy nie, ani nie w Baskerville, ani nawet na dachu St. Bart's. Mówił to, co John chciał usłyszeć, manipulował nim od początku do końca bez mrugnięcia okiem. Obwiązał go sobie wokół palca, uzależnił go od siebie, a potem zostawił, choć John błagał go, by został.

Pamięta swoje kłamstwa, którymi go karmił. Pamięta, jak John łapał je jak pierwsze promienie słońca po długiej zimie; pamięta ich ciężar na swoim języku:

_Nie mam przyjaciół—_

_Dla ciebie wszystko, John—_

Zalewa go poczucie winy, gdy przypomni sobie roześmianą twarz Johna, jego szczerość, otwartość. Uczucie jest tak silne, że nie daje mu dłużej oddychać, i Sherlock zaczyna łapać gwałtownie hausty powietrza, jak gdyby tonął.

Wszystko, co mówił, miało tylko usprawiedliwiać jego kolejne grzechy. Przez lata Sherlock wprawił się w kłamstwach, i wszystkie swoje wielokrotnie już sprawdzone techniki wykorzystywał wtedy na Johnie. Przez miesiące ich związku zaplątywał się tylko coraz bardziej we własnych słowach, wiedząc, że John tak czy inaczej wybaczyłby mu wszystko. Stał się koneserem wielkich usprawiedliwień, obserwując z ciekawością, jak John kolejny raz z goryczą przełyka własną dumę, byle tylko zostać przy Sherlocku, jak z cichym przyzwoleniem daje mu robić z sobą _wszystko_, co tylko Sherlock by chciał. Jak milczy, gdy Sherlock go rani. Jak próbuje go naprawić.

_Zostań—_

_Potrzebuję cię. Weź mnie—_

_Damy radę—_

_A gdyby chodziło o mnie?—_

John próbował go naprawić. A on w zamian za to zniszczył go doszczętnie, by odtworzyć go na własny obraz.

Sherlock _tonie_. Całe jego ciało drży, umysł jest zupełnie pusty, a obraz przed oczami rozmazuje się i wkrótce uświadamia sobie, że łka, a z jego oczu płyną łzy. John go kochał, kochał go od zawsze, a Sherlock ignorował jego sygnały, to, jak się zachowywał, jak do niego mówił. John wystawił się na ostrzał, a Sherlock strzelał; John się otworzył i wyeksponował, a wszystko to w imię miłości do niego, bo John kochałby go do końca świata i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, umarł dla niego, podczas gdy on sam od tego uciekł. John pozwolił mu się ranić, poniżać, odebrać sobie wszystko; oddał mu wszystko, co miał, a w zamian nie oczekiwał nic.

Sherlock nic mu nie dał, a jednak John nie odszedł. Trwał przy nim, gdy sądził, że Sherlock go potrzebował, choć Sherlock przez cały ten czas myślał głównie o sobie i o grze, którą prowadził z Moriartym. John musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że był jedynie poboczną rozrywką, planem B, a jednak nie zostawił Sherlocka samego.

Pamięta, jak w przypływie strachu i adrenaliny pieprzył go na podłodze.

John nie odszedł, chociaż jego serce musiało łamać się na długo przed tym, zanim Sherlock skoczył. Codziennie musiał zmierzać się z obojętnością i chłodem, musiał decydować, kiedy Sherlock kłamał, a kiedy mówił prawdę. Żył w stanie permanentnej niepewności o jutro, ale nie mówił nic: nie skarżył się, pozwalał Sherlockowi wykonywać swoją pracę. Kochał go.

_W tym świecie nie istniejesz._

_Chciałbym zapomnieć._

John nie odszedł. John zostawił życie, w którym należał do Sherlocka, daleko za sobą. Wolał stworzyć samego siebie na nowo, niż opuścić Sherlocka.

Sherlock tonie.

* * *

Kolejne dni zlewają się w szarą całość. Rano, po częściowo lub całkowicie bezsennej nocy podnosi się z łóżka, je cokolwiek znajdzie w lodówce, odpisuje na wiadomości zaniepokojonego już Mycrofta, karząc mu zostawić go w spokoju, a potem kładzie się z powrotem, pozwalając pochłaniać się niewyobrażalnej próżni; wpadł w otchłań żalu i tęsknoty i spada, i nie robi nic, by się podnieść. W końcu przestaje odpisywać na esemesy od brata; parę dni później nie jest już w stanie wstać z łóżka. Leży, wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem w sufit, żałując każdego zaczerpniętego oddechu. Ma wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka; fizycznie boli go każdy mięsień, pali go każdy nerw. W uszach dźwięczy mu tylko uderzająca cisza, a przed oczami majaczy obraz Johna, każącego mu odejść.

Nie wie, ile czasu mija, zanim Mycroft pojawia się w drzwiach jego sypialni, nie obchodzi go to. Jego brat odsłania rolety i otwiera okna, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Sherlock nie porusza się.

— Od jak dawna tak leżysz? — Nie odpowiada. Mycroft nie daje po sobie poznać zdenerwowania - jego głos jest równy i opanowany jak zawsze - ale Sherlock wie, że skoro przyjechał tu sam, musiał się martwić. Nie robi mu to żadnej różnicy. — Jadłeś coś? — Kręci głową krótko. — Piłeś? — Nie porusza się, czując na sobie wzrok Mycrofta. Przymyka oczy, wzdychając cicho. — On próbuje cię ukarać, Sherlock.

Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada. Mycroft wychodzi i Sherlock słyszy, że myje naczynia. Wraca po kilku minutach ze szklanką wody i bułką posmarowaną masłem.

— Usiądź, Sherlock — jego ton jest niemal proszący. Sherlock siada posłusznie, ale nie patrzy na niego, zamiast tego wlepiając nieruchome spojrzenie w punkt naprzeciwko siebie.

— Sam się karzę. — Jego głos jest słaby i zachrypnięty od długiego milczenia.

— On chce cię zniszczyć.

— Sam się niszczę — odpowiada pusto. — Sam wybrałem tę drogę.

Mycroft kuca, tak że Sherlock musi na niego spojrzeć. Wzrok brata bada jego twarz powoli, chłodna dłoń dotyka jego czoła, mierząc gorączkę. Sherlock nie porusza się zupełnie, splatając ręce na kolanach, by powstrzymać je od drżenia. Mycroft zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach krótko i mocno, jakby w pocieszającym braterskim geście, po czym prostuje się.

— Zjedz to — mówi. Sherlock nawet nie drgnie. — Nie wyjdę, dopóki nie zjesz.

Sherlock niechętnie sięga po talerz. Bierze małe gryzy, dokładnie przeżuwa i przełyka niewielkie kawałki. Zjada wszystko, później w kilku haustach wypija wodę, aby na koniec spojrzeć na Mycrofta wyczekująco. Mężczyzna odwraca się i odchodzi kilka kroków, zatrzymując w drzwiach.

— To nie jest droga. To cię rujnuje.

— Sam się rujnuję. — Sherlock nie porusza się, dopóki nie usłyszy trzasku drzwi wyjściowych.

Łzy zaczynają płynąć powoli po jego twarzy; sam nie wie dlaczego. Krótko po wyjściu Mycrofta uderzają w niego mdłości i biegnie do łazienki, przez dwie godziny wymiotując.

* * *

John ignoruje fakt, że od kilku dni jeżdżą za nim czarne Jaguary z przyciemnianymi szybami i że kiedy przechodzi ulicą, wszystkie kamery CCTV obracają się w jego kierunku, dopóki któregoś poniedziałku niemal nie wpada na Mycrofta, palącego na początku ulicy, przy której stoi kamienica, w której mieszka. John bierze głębszy oddech i przechodzi obok, nie odwracając się za siebie.

— John — mówi Mycroft pozornie swoim normalnym tonem, choć John wyczuwa w jego głosie napięcie. Odsuwa od siebie to wrażenie. Nie staje, idzie prosto do swojego domu. — John, proszę.

John zatrzymuje się, przymykając oczy, ponieważ Holmes nie może tego zobaczyć, i biorąc głębszy oddech. Mycroft nigdy o nic nie prosi - wszystko i tak jest w stanie zdobyć sam, w mniej lub bardziej zgodny z prawem sposób. John wie, że to, że użył tego słowa teraz, jest jedynie próbą zmanipulowania go do zrobienia czegokolwiek, co sobie teraz wymyślił. Próbuje powstrzymać dłonie od zaciśnięcia się w pięści przez rosnącą w nim wściekłość, ale przegrywa.

— John… — zaczyna raz jeszcze. John nie odwraca się, a Mycroft nie podchodzi bliżej, pozostawiając pomiędzy nimi kilkumetrową przestrzeń.

— Doktorze Watson — mówi ostro.

— Doktorze Watson — kontynuuje tym samym tonem, jakby nic się nie stało. John przeklina wszystko naokoło siebie, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na brata swojego byłego kochanka i przyjaciela. — Czego chcesz? — pyta; brzmi jak ktoś niewiarygodnie zmęczony.

Mycroft przez chwilę tylko przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie i coś w jego wzroku mówi Johnowi, że z Sherlockiem nie jest dobrze. Johna przeraża fakt, że zupełnie go to nie rusza.

— Byłem u Sherlocka kilka dni temu, on… — Mycroft odchrząka, a John spuszcza wzrok. — Wygląda na to, że bez ciebie sobie nie radzi.

— Dlaczego miałbym się tym przejmować? Nic mnie z nim nie łączy — odpowiada pusto.

— On się zupełnie zatracił — wyznaje ciszej niż normalnie. John przełyka gorzką ślinę. — Od tygodni nie podnosi się z łóżka, nie je, nie… — Urywa, patrząc tylko na Johna niemal błagalnie.

— I co mam zrobić? — pyta tylko, rozkładając ręce. Nie pozwoli Sherlockowi wrócić, Mycroft może równie dobrze o tym zapomnieć. Nie da wystawić się na to wszystko drugi raz.

— Porozmawiać z nim.

John prycha, choć nie jest rozbawiony.

— Wykluczone. — Kręci głową. — Najpierw rozmowa, a potem… — nie kończy. — Może niech od razu wprowadzi się z powrotem, czemu by nie…

— Tylko kilka minut — przerywa mu mocno. John patrzy na niego wyzywająco. — To wszystko, o co proszę, Jo… — zaczyna, ale szybko poprawia się: — doktorze Watson.

John przez dłuższą chwilę bije się z myślami.

— Dobrze, może przyjść jutro po mojej pracy. Ale będzie miał dziesięć minut, nie więcej — mówi wreszcie.

— Dziękuję.

Mycroft wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża, a John nie wie, czy wygrał tę bitwę z samym sobą.

* * *

Sherlock podnosi się lekko, by sięgnąć po telefon, kiedy słyszy sygnał wiadomości. Wie dobrze, że to od Mycrofta, ale zawsze przynajmniej odczytuje jego esemesy.

_Możesz go zobaczyć. Jutro po jego pracy. MH_

Serce Sherlocka zaczyna bić tak szybko, że na moment przed oczami robi mu się ciemno. Bierze kilka drżących oddechów i odpisuje szybko, trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

_Co mu zrobiłeś? On nie chce mnie widzieć._

_Poprosiłem. Pójdź do niego, Sherlock, tylko o to Cię proszę. MH_

_Prosił, żebym go zostawił. Tak naprawdę to jedyna rzecz, o jaką mnie kiedykolwiek poprosił._

_Przynajmniej spróbuj. Bolton Street 14/2. MH_

Sherlock rzuca telefonem o ścianę.

* * *

Przez całą noc i poranek rozważa to, co chce Johnowi powiedzieć. Na myśl przychodzą mu tysiące słów, z których układa setki zdań, ale to i tak nie oddaje w pełni skruchy, żalu i tęsknoty, które odczuwa. Nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przeprosić Johna w odpowiedni sposób; nie wie nawet, czy to nie będzie jego jedyna szansa, by powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuje tego, co zrobił, i jak bardzo mu Johna brak.

Ma nadzieję, że John go wysłucha, może nawet zrozumie. Nie pozwala sobie liczyć na to, że kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy.

* * *

John przez cały dzień walczy z zaciśniętym żołądkiem i rosnącą w nim ciekawością. Od chwili, gdy wyrzucił Sherlocka ze swojego domu w Sussex, minęło pięć miesięcy - John nie wie, czego ma po mężczyźnie oczekiwać. Trudno mu uwierzyć w słowa Mycrofta, który twierdzi, że Sherlock się _zatracił_; Holmesowie zawsze mieli tendencję do wyolbrzymiania wszystkiego, co tylko ich dotyczyło, i tak też mogło zdarzyć się w tym przypadku. Niemniej jednak Mycroft osobiście do niego przyszedł, nie naciskał, a jedynie poprosił, by John zgodził się na kilkuminutowe spotkanie, nic więcej. To musiało coś znaczyć.

Wreszcie zegar wybija czwartą i John wraca do mieszkania, które po tylu miesiącach wciąż zaskakuje go swoją przenikającą ciszą i chłodem. Podgrzewa wczorajszy obiad, przełykając jedynie kilka kęsów, po czym odstawia talerz na blat w niewielkiej kuchni i siada w fotelu, próbując skupić się na lekturze dzisiejszego wydania Metra.

Równo o piątej słyszy na klatce schodowej kroki, zbyt powolne - jak mu się wydaje - jak na Sherlocka, jednak wkrótce później do jego uszu dociera krótkie, słabe pukanie. John bierze głęboki oddech, poprawia koszulę i otwiera drzwi, natychmiast wracając do salonu.

Sherlock robi kilka dziwnie małych i niepewnych kroków, a potem zatrzymuje się, ledwo przekraczając próg salonu. John odwraca się i spotyka jego wzrok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Sherlock opada na kolana.

Uderzenie wygłusza cienki dywan, ale John przypuszcza, że byłoby ledwo dosłyszalne nawet na gołych deskach. Sherlock zauważalnie schudł: jego słynny płaszcz nie wygląda już na nim tak majestatycznie jak jeszcze niedawno, idealnie skrojone niegdyś spodnie teraz zsuwają się z jego bioder. Jego twarz jest zapadnięta i blada, włosy przerzedzone. John patrzy w jego oczy - błękitne, odległe i zupełnie puste - i wstrzymuje oddech. Sherlock spuszcza głowę.

— John, ja… — Dźwięk, który wydobywa się z jego ust, w niczym nie przypomina jego głosu. John czuje pod ubraniem gęsią skórę, ale nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Sherlock odchrząka. — John, błagam… Wybacz mi. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Proszę… — Jego dotąd luźno opuszczone wzdłuż ciała dłonie zaciskają się teraz w pięści. — Błagam, wybacz mi.

John przez moment rozważa ten zwrot, tak rzadko używany w codziennym życiu, zastąpiony mniej egzaltowanym „przepraszam" czy „przykro mi". W prośbie o wybaczenie jest jednak coś więcej; mówiąc „przepraszam" czy „przykro mi" człowiek podkreśla siebie jako jednostkę. Prosząc o wybaczenie, potwierdza, że jest zależny jedynie od tej drugiej osoby.

Zerka raz jeszcze na Sherlocka, klęczącego przed nim przy otwartych drzwiach, wciąż niepodnoszącego głowy. Nie ma pojęcia, czy Sherlock jest tak wycieńczony, że nie zauważył, że drzwi do mieszkania wciąż są otwarte na oścież i że każdy może go takiego zobaczyć - na kolanach, poniżonego - czy może zwyczajnie przestało mu zależeć na własnej dumie. Nie jest w stanie zatrzymać wspomnień; przypomina sobie siebie kilka miesięcy po śmierci Sherlocka. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu wtedy, że klęczenie przez cały dzień na Oxford Street mu go wróci, John pobiegłby tam natychmiast.

Co prowadzi go tylko do jednego wniosku.

Przełyka ślinę, przechodząc obok Sherlocka bez słów, powstrzymując się przed dotknięciem go, przed podniesieniem go z kolan, i zamyka drzwi.

Sherlock nie porusza się, a John nie potrafi przestać zastanawiać się, co ten kretyn sobie zrobił.

— Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? — pyta, mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi mocno i pewnie. Sherlock tylko potrząsa głową w odpowiedzi. — Piłeś? — Kolejne zaprzeczenie. — Pracujesz? — Sherlock nie porusza się. — Odpowiedz mi.

— Nie, nie pracuję — mówi słabo.

John odwraca wzrok na moment, ponieważ nie jest już w stanie dłużej patrzeć na niego w tym stanie.

— Więc co robisz poza niejedzeniem, niepiciem i niepracowaniem? — Na myśl natychmiast przychodzą mu narkotyki i błaga wszystkie bóstwa, by to nie była odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

— Nic. Nie wychodzę z mieszkania.

John patrzy na niego znów, wzdychając cicho.

— A skrzypce? Eksperymenty?

— Zostawiłem to.

John niemal oczekuje jakiegoś melodramatycznego stwierdzenia - w uszach wciąż dźwięczy mu _to było tylko dla ciebie_, ale nic takiego nie nadchodzi. Sherlock wciąż nie podnosi wzroku, a John nie wytrzymuje.

— Co ty sobie, na miłość Boską, zrobiłeś?

— Poszedłem za tobą — odpowiedź pada niemal natychmiast.

John czuje, jakby całe powietrze z pomieszczenia nagle wyparowało.

— Sherlock…

— Ty poszedłbyś za mną wszędzie, nawet do piekła. Tym razem to była moja kolej, żeby pójść za tobą.

John myśli o przytłaczającej próżni, w której spędził dwa lata po śmierci Sherlocka. Nie życzyłby tego nikomu, absolutnie nikomu, nawet nie Sherlockowi. Nie ma pojęcia, co mężczyźnie odbiło, żeby samemu wchodzić w tę otchłań, żeby pozwolić pochłonąć się przerażającej pustce.

— Dlaczego? — pyta ciszej, niż zamierzał. — To jest droga w jedną stronę.

Sherlock pierwszy raz, odkąd przekroczył próg jego mieszkania, podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się.

— Właśnie dlatego.

John nie potrzebuje usłyszeć nic więcej.

— Mam… Mam jeszcze trochę zupy z wczoraj — mówi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wychodzi do kuchni. Wstawia miskę z zupą do mikrofalówki, opierając się o ścianę, łapiąc szybkie oddechy i powstrzymując łzy.

Wraca do salonu, zastając Sherlocka stojącego w progu salonu, tak jakby szykował się do tego, że John lada moment go wyrzuci. Żołądek Johna skręca się na tę myśl boleśnie.

Kładzie miskę na stole.

Sherlock wciąż na niego nie patrzy. Wygląda na niepewnego i zagubionego i to sprawia, że wydaje się jeszcze mniejszy i chudszy. John przeciera oczy dłonią.

— Chodź, zjesz — mówi tylko na tyle, by jego słowa dotarły do Sherlocka, by nie odbiły się echem od ścian.

Sherlock na ułamek sekundy spotyka ich spojrzenia, a potem zagryza wargę i podchodzi do stołu, powoli odsuwając krzesło i siadając. John obserwuje, jak jego gardło pracuje, gdy przełyka, jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na łyżce za mocno. Zjada wszystko, co John mu dał.

— Dziękuję — mówi, zerkając ostrożnie na Johna, jakby nie był pewien, czy używa dobrego słowa.

John nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to wszystko - każde słowo Sherlocka, każdy jego gest - wciąż tak go boli. Jego serce bije szybciej, niż powinno, oddech jest spłycony, a w oczach ciągle czuje szczypanie łez.

Będzie musiał to zakończyć, zanim znów się złamie.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiada, nie patrząc na niego. — Chyba powinieneś już wyjść.

Sherlock podnosi się natychmiast, jak na rozkaz. John jest zaskoczony, ale skutecznie to maskuje, również wstając, by odprowadzić go do drzwi.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się, zanim John otwiera drzwi.

— Będę mógł cię jeszcze zobaczyć?

John bierze głębszy oddech. Jego głos jest tak słaby, a jednocześnie pełny nadziei, że odpowiedź wypływa z jego ust sama, zanim zdąży ją przemyśleć.

— Tak. Napisz do mnie.

— Podasz mi swój numer?

John przymyka oczy, przetrzymując uderzającą w niego falę wściekłości.

— Nie kłam, Sherlock, tym razem tego nie zniosę. — Sherlock spotyka jego spojrzenie. — Na pewno Mycroft już zdążył ci go podać.

— Nie kłamię. — Przeszukuje kieszenie płaszcza i spodni gwałtownie, szukając telefonu, wreszcie pokazuje Johnowi ekran z kontaktami - faktycznie bez jego nazwiska. John wzdycha i bierze od niego iPhone'a, wpisuje swój numer.

— Napisz do mnie — powtarza.

Sherlock spotyka jeszcze ich spojrzenia, po czym kiwa głową, jeszcze raz dziękuje i wychodzi.

John zatrzaskuje za nim drzwi i opiera się o nie plecami, osuwając się wzdłuż nich i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

Sherlock daje radę jedynie zejść po schodach. Kiedy jest na zewnątrz, a mroźny wiatr owiewa jego twarz, smagając ją ostrymi powiewami, otula się płaszczem i opiera plecami o ścianę kamienicy, łapiąc kilka płytkich oddechów. Serce wali w jego piersi jak szalone, nie pozwalając mu zebrać myśli.

Prostuje się i odchodzi w kierunku stacji metra dopiero po kilku minutach.

Nie pozwala nadziei rozgościć się w swojej klatce piersiowej, a rozgoryczeniu rozpuścić się w głosie Johna, w jego słowach i gestach. Pozwala sobie jedynie wierzyć, że po drugiej stronie tego piekła coś jest i że John będzie tam na niego czekał.

_Tym razem tego nie zniosę._

Sherlock wie, że nie będzie musiał, ponieważ _tym razem_ będzie inaczej; tym razem nie popełni tych samych błędów, tym razem pozwoli swojemu sercu się złamać, by pomiędzy szczeliny mogło dostać się światło. Tym razem będzie inaczej, ponieważ kiedy John pokazał mu samego siebie, Sherlock stał się kimś innym.

Kasuje bilet i wsiada do jednego z wagonów, ignorując spojrzenia ludzi.

Tym razem nie straci Johna.


	7. Szary pokój

opis: Przeprosiny to dopiero pierwszy krok w wielokilometrowej podróży, jaką jest wybaczenie.

ostrzeżenia: …uhm XD

* * *

_I've still got me to be your open door  
I've still got me to be your sandy shore  
I've still got me to cross your bridge in the storm  
I've still got me to keep you warm_

* * *

część VII

_Szary pokój_

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni John próbuje żyć tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło - chodzi do pracy, wraca do domu, gotuje obiady - ponosząc zupełną klęskę. Sherlock ostatecznie zawsze wkrada się pomiędzy jego myśli. Nie jest w stanie nie myśleć o tym, co się stało, co Sherlock zrobił.

_Poszedłem za tobą._

John przymyka powieki, biorąc głębszy oddech, czekając, aż łzy odejdą. Nie wie, czy Sherlock faktycznie się zmienił - nie ma na jakiej podstawie tego stwierdzić - ale nie przeczy to faktowi, że Sherlock się _otworzył_, padł przed nim na kolana, całkowicie wyeksponowany, przygotowany na to, że John może zrobić z nim wszystko. Błagał go.

_Nigdy w życiu nie błagałem o litość._

A teraz błagał. Teraz padł na kolana.

John nie ma czasu dłużej się na tym zastanawiać; jego rozważania przerywa sygnał nowej wiadomości. Jego brwi unoszą się, a serce zaczyna bić nieznacznie szybciej, ponieważ domyśla się, kto może do niego pisać. Sięga po telefon i klika „odczytaj".

_Kawa? SH_

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie wpatruje się w ekran telefonu, nie do końca pewien, jak powinien zareagować. Boi się w to wchodzić, boi się ryzykować, mając w pamięci doświadczenia ostatniego razu, kiedy dopuścił do siebie Sherlocka bliżej. Tyle że _ten_ Sherlock padł przed nim na kolana i błagał o wybaczenie, ten Sherlock posłuchał jego prośby i usunął się z jego życia, a on sam był bierny przez zbyt długo. Czuje pod skórą adrenalinę, gdy wysyła w odpowiedzi krótkie:

_Tak, dzisiaj po mojej pracy._

_Kawiarnia przy klinice? SH_ — przychodzi niemal natychmiast.

_Może być_ — odpisuje, starając się stłumić rosnący w sobie entuzjazm.

* * *

Wychodzi z pracy wcześniej i jest w przyszpitalnej kawiarni piętnaście minut przed czwartą, ale Sherlock już na niego czeka. John dostrzega go od razu; z burzą loków i ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Wygląda lepiej niż ostatnim razem - a przynajmniej tak się Johnowi wydaje; nie jest pewien, czy obraz Sherlocka na kolanach nie wpłynął na obiektywizm jego pamięci.

Sherlock podnosi się, gdy tylko go zauważa. John podchodzi do niego powoli, mentalnie przygotowując się na cokolwiek ta rozmowa przyniesie, pewnien jest bowiem, że _coś_ przyniesie - za długo z Sherlockiem unikali dialogu, lub może raczej - za długo uciekał przed tym, co i tak musiało nastąpić.

Siada w krześle, czując na sobie intensywne, niemal palące spojrzenie Sherlocka.

Zaczyna się.

— Wyglądasz lepiej…

— Kupiłem ci kawę — mówi Sherlock dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i przez moment obaj jedynie nawzajem je przytrzymują.

— Biała, bez cukru — zaczyna Sherlock pierwszy i John jest mu prawie wdzięczny.

— Nie piję już gorzkiej.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Dlaczego? — John jedynie wzrusza ramionami. — Możemy się zamienić. Cappuccino z dwoma kostkami?— John zgadza się skinieniem głowy. Sherlock zamienia kubki, porażony intymnością tego gestu. Odchrząka, zanim kontynuuje: — I tak odzwyczaiłem się od kawy z cukrem. — Musi dostrzec w spojrzeniu Johna pytanie, bo ciągnie dalej: — Nie miałem zbyt wielu okazji, żeby pić słodzoną kawę. Albo kawę w ogóle, jeśli już jesteśmy przy tym temacie.

— Dlaczego?

— Tam, gdzie byłem… Rzadko miałem czas albo pieniądze.

John bierze głębszy oddech i przeciera twarz dłońmi.

— Posłuchaj, zanim w ogóle… Zanim cokolwiek się zacznie, musimy coś ustalić. — Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok. — Pierwsza i jedyna zasada: żadnych kłamstw. Jeśli cię o coś zapytam, to dlatego, że chcę poznać prawdę. Rozumiesz? — Sherlock kiwa głową. — Dobrze. Więc opowiedz mi… gdzie byłeś przez te dwa lata?

Sherlock mówi. Mówi wszystko, od początku do końca. Mówi o podróży do Ameryki Południowej, namierzeniu i naprowadzeniu brazylijskiej policji na kartel narkotykowy działający pod protekcją Moriarty'ego. Mówi o tym, jak musiał oszukać amerykański rząd i agentów NSA, którzy chcieli wydobyć z niego wiedzę o organizacji Moriarty'ego; o tym, jak musiał przed nimi uciekać do Ekwadoru, ponieważ nie mógł dopuścić, by tajne rządowe dokumenty od Mycrofta dostały się w ręce Amerykanów. Opowiada o ucieczce z Ekwadoru i pomocy urzędującego tam brytyjskiego konsula, bez którego ekwadorskie władze zapewne więziłyby go do dzisiaj. Mówi o tym, jak przez dwa miesiące żył u tybetańskich mnichów i jak wytropił wśród jednego - a właściwie, jednej - z nich przemytnika narkotyków. Nie dodaje, że przez ten czas myślał tylko o Johnie; zamiast tego wspomina, jak przez kolejny miesiąc żył w Dubaju na dworze arabskiego szejka, który uratował go przed Rosjanami. Opowiada potem o sprawach na Ukrainie, w Polsce i w Niemczech, o tuszowaniu morderstw i gnębieniu świadków.

— W takim razie dlaczego wróciłeś? — John odzywa się dopiero po godzinie, odkąd Sherlock zaczął mówić. Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok. — To brzmi tak, jakbyś miał tam wszystko, za czym goniłeś, kiedy jeszcze… kiedy jeszcze tu byłeś.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Miał nie kłamać, ale w tym jednym przypadku prawda z całą pewnością Johna nie ucieszy.

— Zniszczyłem siatkę Moriarty'ego.

— Z tego, co zrozumiałem, nie wszystkie sprawy były z nim związane. — Sherlock zerka na niego. — Mogłeś zostać. Mogłeś dalej wieść fascynujące życie, latać po świecie, nie przejmować się ludźmi, tak jak zawsze chciałeś. Dlaczego wróciłeś?

John nie spuszcza z niego wzroku i chociaż Sherlock boi się smaku prawdy na swoim języku, decyduje, że musi zaryzykować. Spotyka spojrzenie Johna po raz kolejny i odpowiada bez zawahania:

— Zaczęło mi cię brakować.

John przymyka oczy i wzdycha, zanim otwiera je ponownie.

— Brzmi trochę nieprawdopodobnie — mówi odrobinę ciszej niż normalnie.

Sherlock milczy dłuższą chwilę, ważąc słowa i próbując przełknąć rosnącą w gardle gulę.

— Być może — mówi w końcu. — Skoro chcesz prawdy, powiem prawdę: na początku było lżej. Miałem sprawę. Cel. — Kręci głową. — Po miesiącu pierwszy raz złapałem się na tym, że zamiast planować kolejny krok, myślę o tym, co robisz. Od tej chwili było tylko gorzej, ale dopóki wiedziałem, że istnieje organizacja Moriarty'ego, miałem na czym skupiać myśli, kiedy… — Odchrząka. — Ostatnie pół roku myślałem wyłącznie o tobie. Co robisz, z kim jesteś. Czy jest ktoś… — Podnosi na niego wzrok. John spotyka jego spojrzenie; jego usta są rozchylone, klatka piersiowa unosi się w płytkich oddechach. — Czy jest ktoś poza mną. Mycroft pisał mi jedynie, że żyjesz i jesteś zdrowy, bo tak go wcześniej prosiłem. Ale ja chciałem wiedzieć więcej, chciałem wiedzieć wszystko.

— Czyli te ataki…? — John nie kończy pytania.

— To był dobry pretekst.

John przez dłuższy moment jedynie na niego patrzy, przebiegając wzrokiem po jego twarzy, jakby uczył się jej na nowo. Sherlock wytrzymuję tę chwilę, choć zdaje się ona rozciągać jego nerwy do granic wytrzymałości.

— Więc nie wiedziałeś, co się ze mną dzieje. — To bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, ale Sherlock i tak odpowiada:

— Nie.

John odwraca głowę.

— Gdybyś wiedział — zaczyna — czy to by coś zmieniło? — Patrzy na niego znów. — Chcę prawdy, Sherlock. Zastanów się nad odpowiedzią.

Sherlock przymyka powieki na chwilę, przetrzymując drżenie wstrząsające jego ciałem.

— Wtedy nie.

— A teraz? — Głos Johna jest równy, lecz Sherlock wyczuwa w nim niepokój.

— Jaki jest sens zastanawia się nad czymś, co nie będzie miało miejsca? — pyta pusto, nie patrząc na Johna.

— Po prostu… chcę wiedzieć.

Jego umysł zalewają wizje drobnych, domowych scen z czasów, kiedy mieszkali razem - _byli razem_, poprawia się w myślach. Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że w innej rzeczywistości teraz byliby razem na sprawie, ścigając jakiegoś seryjnego zabójcę. Albo może byliby tu, w tej kawiarni, ich palce splatałyby się na niedomytym stoliku, a kawy stygły w kubkach obok siebie. John śmiałby się, patrząc na Sherlocka tak, jakby Sherlock był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, a potem próbowałby wreszcie podnieść się i wrócić do pracy. Sherlock nie pozwalałby mu odejść do ostatniej chwili, aż wreszcie obaj wstaliby, a Sherlock przyciągnąłby Johna za kołnierz bliżej do siebie i zanurzył się w jego ustach. John jęknąłby cicho, szybko zażenowany samym sobą, gdy uświadomiłby sobie, że są w miejscu publicznym, gdzie wszyscy koledzy z pracy mogą go zobaczyć, ale wtedy Sherlock pogłębiłby pocałunek i John zapomniałby o swoich obawach, oddając się Sherlockowi.

W tej rzeczywistości dłonie Johna zaciskają się pod stołem w pięści, a Sherlock wciąż jest uwięziony pomiędzy pokutą a rozgrzeszeniem.

— Teraz bym tego nie zrobił. Nie zostawiłbym cię. — Spogląda na Johna; jego wzrok jest wlepiony w podłogę. — Wybacz mi, John.

— Staram się. — Sherlock patrzy na niego, zaciskając usta. John dopija kawę, nie spotykając jego wzroku. — Muszę już iść.

— Będę mógł…?

John nie daje mu dokończyć pytania.

— Tak. Nie musisz pytać. — Podnosi się. — Do zobaczenia. — Wreszcie patrzy na Sherlocka

Sherlock ma ochotę opaść na kolana.

— Do zobaczenia — mówi zamiast tego, patrząc, jak John odchodzi, nie odwracając się za siebie.

* * *

_Staram się._

Sherlock analizuje to proste zdanie przez kolejne godziny. John nie powiedział „tak" ani „nie", nie powiedział „wybaczę" albo „już wybaczyłem". Powiedział „staram się" i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że wybaczenie nie jest gestem ani pojedynczym aktem, nie jest to jedna chwila, która pojawia się, a po sekundzie gaśnie. Wybaczanie to proces i najwidoczniej w Johnie właśnie się ten proces rozpoczął; lub może zaczął się po tym, jak przyszedł do niego i opadł na kolana. Nie wie i nie musi wiedzieć. Liczy się jedynie to, że procesy, w przeciwieństwie do cykli, gdzieś się kończą.

Ma nadzieję, że ten kończy się wybaczeniem.

Łapie się na tym, że nie liczy już nawet na to, że odzyska to, co z Johnem mieli przed jego sfingowanym samobójstwem. Nie łudzi się, że John kiedykolwiek jeszcze dopuści go tak blisko, dlatego skupi się na tym, by ponownie zdobyć jego zaufanie, odbudować przyjaźń. Tak by jeśli John znajdzie kogoś nowego, Sherlock wciąż pozostawał częścią jego życia. Tak bardzo jak nie chce o tym myśleć, nie chce myśleć o Johnie, który jest z kimś innym, który pozwala się dotykać komuś poza Sherlockowi, pozwala się całować cudzym ustom, tak też jest świadomy, że nie ma żadnego prawa zatrzymywać Johna, jeżeli ten chciałby ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym. Ale nawet jeśli będzie mógł jedynie patrzeć na Johna i jego szczęście, którego nie on będzie źródłem, _chce_ patrzeć. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to uzależnienie jest wadą. Nie potrzebuje wiedzieć.

Potrzebuje Johna. Przyjmie wszystko, co tylko dostanie, co tylko John będzie chciał mu dać.

Nawet jeśli to wszystko zakończy się na wymienianiu paru maili kilka razy do roku, będzie wdzięczny; da radę. Zawsze będzie dla Johna otwartymi drzwiami. Zawsze będzie na niego czekał, gdyby zmienił zdanie, gdyby mu wybaczył, gdyby zapragnął wrócić. Zawsze go wesprze, jeśli do niego wróci.

Zawsze będzie go kochał.

Sherlock otwiera oczy, nie zastanawiając się, jak ta myśl smakowałaby jako słowa na jego języku.

Przypuszcza, że wszystko od początku zmierzało do tego punktu.

* * *

O kolejne spotkanie prosi cztery dni po tym, jak widzieli się po raz pierwszy.

_Spacer? SH_

_Za czterdzieści minut, Regent's Park._

John przyjeżdża dziesięć minut spóźniony. Wyciąga dłoń, a Sherlock ściska ją, maskując swoje zaskoczenie zaciśniętymi w wąską linię wargami. Przez chwilę spacerują w ciszy; John odzywa się pierwszy.

— Nadal nie pracujesz — bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta. Sherlock rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Jest środek dnia, normalnie byłbyś zajęty sprawą i nie przyjechałbyś.

— Dobra dedukcja — odpowiada, spuszczając wzrok.

Nie dodaje, że nawet gdyby pracował, zostawiłby wszystko i przyjechał na drugi koniec Londynu, byleby tylko go zobaczyć.

— Odezwij się do Grega, Sherlock.

— Jest wściekły.

— Nie pierwszy raz. — John patrzy na niego. — Co zrobiłeś? Znowu grzebałeś mu w kieszeniach? — Sherlock odwraca wzrok, zaciskając wargi. — W biurku? Mów.

— Włamałem się do jego mieszkania — wyznaje cicho.

Śmiech Johna wypełnia przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, a Sherlock nie potrafi powstrzymać rozlewającego się w jego klatce piersiowej ciepła. John śmieje się szczerze, tak jak kiedyś, i Sherlock przypomina sobie, że kiedyś chwyciłby dłoń Johna albo scałował śmiech z jego ust.

Odchrząka.

— Jesteś niereformowalny — mówi John, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

— Teraz bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

— Czyżby? — John unosi

— Oczywiście, nie jestem głupi. Zmienił zamki w drzwiach i zainstalował alarm — odpowiada, słysząc, jak John śmieje się jeszcze głośniej.

— No tak, chyba mu się nie dziwisz, że jest zły? — mówi, kiedy w końcu uspokaja śmiech. Sherlock wydyma wargi. — Zadzwoń do niego i go przeproś, Sherlock.

— Po co?

— Potrzebujesz pracy.

— A ty? — zmienia temat, badając go wzrokiem.

— Co ja? Mam pracę.

— Tak, ale jej nie lubisz. Nudzi cię.

John spotyka jego spojrzenie na moment.

— I? — pyta. — To dobra praca.

— _Nudna_ praca.

— Być może. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale po tym, jak odszedłeś… Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy wrócić do gry.

— Warto spróbować.

John uśmiecha się lekko w odpowiedzi, nie patrząc na niego.

— Herbata? — proponuje w zamian, zerkając na The Boathouse Cafe. Sherlock zgadza się skinieniem głowy.

Siadają przy przeszklonej ścianie na końcu sali. Kelnerka przynosi dwa kubki herbaty, za które płaci Sherlock, mimo uprzejmych sprzeciwów Johna. Przez moment obaj milczą; John wygląda przez okno na gładką, skutą lodem taflę jeziora, a Sherlock rzuca na niego krótkie, przelotne spojrzenia, gdy John jest zbyt pogrążony we własnych myślach, by zauważyć. Cicha świąteczna muzyka przygrywa w tle, a Sherlock czuje, jak napięcie spina jego mięśnie, usztywnia kark.

— Robisz coś w święta? — odzywa się John w końcu, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

Sherlock nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale faktycznie - jest końcówka grudnia. Billboardy ozdabiają śmieszni brodaci panowie w czerwonych czapkach, a ludzie w sklepach są bardziej agresywni niż normalnie.

— Nie. Pewnie zostanę w mieszkaniu.

Nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby te święta spędzić z Johnem na Baker Street; nie jest w stanie.

— Uhm… Na wigilię jadę do Harry, ale jeśli byś chciał, możesz wpaść w Boxing Day czy… — Urywa, patrząc na Sherlocka. Sherlock spotyka jego spojrzenie i zanurza się w nim, szukając odpowiedzi.

— Dlaczego? — John nie porusza się. — Dlaczego mnie zapraszasz?

— Nie powinieneś być sam w święta. — Wzrusza ramionami, ale nie odwraca wzroku.

— Dlaczego ci zależy? — John oblizuje usta. — Wciąż jesteś zły.

— Tak.

— Więc? — John nie odpowiada i wreszcie przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, jednak spojrzenie Sherlocka nie przestaje błądzić po jego twarzy, zaciśniętych wargach i zarumienionych policzkach. — Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, John. — Mężczyzna patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Sherlock nie przerywa. — Chcesz, żebym jeszcze raz błagał cię na kolanach? Zrobiłbym to. Powiedz mi tylko, jak mam sprawić, żebyś mi wybaczył.

John przez dłuższą chwilę milczy, wpatrując się tylko w swój kubek z herbatą, oddychając głęboko i spokojnie.

— Nic, Sherlock, po prostu… Po prostu bądź.

Wymieniają jeszcze kilka uwag o niczym, Sherlock bierze łyk zimnej już herbaty i wychodzi z krótkim „do zobaczenia w Boxing Day", czując na sobie spojrzenie Johna.

* * *

Po tym, jak dotrze do mieszkania, pisze do Lestrade'a wiadomość z prostym „przepraszam" i pytaniem, czy nie ma dla niego jakiejś sprawy.

Zaskakuje go, że Lestrade _ma_. Każe mu przyjechać do Yardu następnego dnia rano.

Sherlock nie pozwala sobie liczyć na zbyt wiele.

* * *

Wpada do biura Lestrade'a kilka minut po dziewiątej. Rozwiązuje jedynie szalik, ale nie siada nawet w krześle, tylko przechodzi kilka kroków po pokoju.

— Więc — Lestrade podnosi wzrok znad gazety, obserwując go uważnie — gdzie ta sprawa?

— W tej chwili niczego nie mamy — odpowiada ostrożnie, nie spuszczając z Sherlocka oczu.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Pisałeś, żebym przyjechał.

— Tak, bo ty napisałeś „przepraszam". Chciałem sprawdzić, czy znowu nie ćpasz.

Sherlock wydyma wargi i opada wreszcie na fotel przed biurkiem Lestrade'a.

— Jak widzisz, inspektorze, wszystko ze mną w porządku.

— Widzę, że aż za bardzo w porządku. — Urywa, oblizując usta. — John dalej się nie odzywa?

— Rozmawiamy.

— To dobrze. — Lestrade uśmiecha się pocieszająco. — To jakiś początek.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

— Zainstalowałeś alarm — zmienia temat.

— Tak. Czuły na nieznośnych prywatnych detektywów — Lestrade śmieje się krótko. — Sherlock — Sherlock podnosi wzrok, spotykając spojrzenie mężczyzny — dobrze, że wróciłeś. — Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie; wreszcie Sherlock kiwa głową. — Dam ci znać, jeśli będę miał coś ciekawego.

Sherlock podnosi się. Jest już przy drzwiach, kiedy postanawia się odwrócić.

— Dziękuję — mówi, zanim wyjdzie.

* * *

John wraca do pracy, starając się nie myśleć o słowach Sherlocka. Nadal przepisuje leki na grypę i anginę; zaczyna go to drażnić, ale nie zrezygnuje z tej pracy, dopóki nie znajdzie innej.

Nie wie, czy powinien być mężczyźnie wdzięczny, czy może zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, co właściwie robi.

* * *

Sherlock wraca z kolacji z chińskiej restauracji na końcu ulicy. Jest już na klatce schodowej, gdy czuje w kieszeni wibracje telefonu.

— Sherlock Holmes.

— Potrójne morderstwo: cała rodzina nie żyje. Zero śladów.

Sherlock oblizuje usta, powstrzymując rosnące w sobie mimowolnie podekscytowanie.

— I?

— Przyjedziesz?

Pierwszą sprawę rozwiązuje w dziesięć minut; zrzuca winę na to, że stracił wprawę.

Kolejne idą mu znacznie szybciej. Nie zastanawia się, czy Lestrade specjalnie nie bierze na miejsca zbrodni Andersona ani Donovan; nic go to nie obchodzi. Czasem tylko łapie się na tym, że po tym, jak przedstawi Lestrade'owi ostateczne, wydedukowane przez siebie wnioski, przestaje mówić, czekając na „jesteś fantastyczny", które nigdy nie nadchodzi.

* * *

Mijają kolejne dni; John nie dostaje od Sherlocka żadnych wiadomości, więc przypuszcza, że mężczyzna w jakiś sposób znów przekonał do siebie Grega.

Wszystko jest prawie tak, jak było, zanim John pozwolił Sherlockowi wrócić. Dopiero kiedy otrzymuje informację, że w izbie przyjęć czeka pacjent, który żąda, by zajął się nim właśnie doktor Watson, coś się zmienia; John na pół zdenerwowany, na pół podekscytowany wychodzi ze swojego gabinetu. Myśli o wszystkich ludziach, których ostatnio leczył, a potem widzi Sherlocka i zamiera.

Mężczyzna stoi obok Lestrade'a i wygląda na to, że próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku jego ramienia. Jego twarz jest zakrwawiona, tak jak biała koszula i płaszcz, ale poza tym zdaje się trzymać. John przełyka ślinę, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, i podchodzi do nich szybkim krokiem.

— Co się stało? — pyta Lestrade'a, mierząc wzrokiem Sherlocka.

— John — mówi Sherlock tylko, a powieki Johna na moment opadają mimowolnie na ton jego głosu.

— Sherlock jak zwykle chciał być mądrzejszy i zarobił metalową rurą w twarz. — Lestrade macha rękoma z irytacją. John zerka na Sherlocka, który tylko przewraca oczami. — Ledwo go tu zaciągnąłem, całe szczęście, że to wydarzyło się niedaleko.

— Dobra, chodź, zobaczymy, co się da z tym zrobić — mówi, kiwając głową lekko. — Idź przede mną, chcę sprawdzić twoją koordynację ruchową. Gabinet numer trzy.

Sherlock, na szczęście, nie mówi już nic więcej, wykonując polecenie Johna.

Kiedy są już w środku, John zamyka drzwi. Sherlock chowa dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, kołysząc się lekko. John odchrząka.

— Usiądź. — Wskazuje na wysoki stół przeznaczony do drobnych zabiegów chirurgicznych. Sherlock ściąga płaszcz, odrzucając go na krzesło naprzeciwko siebie, i siada. — Powiedz, jaki dziś dzień, jak się nazywam i gdzie jesteś.

— Jest dziewiętnasty grudnia, nazywasz się John Hamish Watson, jestem w gabinecie numer trzy w klinice doktor Sawyer przy Grosventor Street. — John kiwa głową, przykucając przed nim.

— Wódź wzrokiem za moim palcem.

Porusza palcem w lewo i prawo; wszystkie odpowiedzi Sherlocka są prawidłowe. Zanim wyciąga z kieszeni kitla latarkę, by zbadać akomodację źrenic, ich spojrzenia spotykają się na moment, i oddech więźnie Johnowi w gardle. Sherlock nie porusza się, patrząc prosto przed siebie, kiedy John bada reakcję jego źrenic; wygląda na to, że jest w porządku. Na szczęście dla Sherlocka skończyło się tylko na rozbitym łuku brwiowym. Chowa niewielką latarkę z powrotem do kieszeni i prostuje się.

— Masz jakieś inne objawy? — pyta, spotykając jego wzrok ponownie. — Mdłości, zawroty głowy?

— Nie. Nic mi nie jest, John, skończmy ten cyrk.

John przewraca oczami.

— Czy w ciągu tych trzech lat skończyłeś studia medyczne?

— Nie.

— Więc się zamknij.

Zaskakuje go to, że Sherlock słucha i więcej nie narzeka.

— Może szczypać — odzywa się John ciszej, kiedy zaczyna oczyszczać ranę. Sherlock wciąga powietrze gwałtownie i zaciska zęby, ale nic nie mówi. John ogląda oczyszczoną ranę ponownie, zanim zabiera się do założenia szwów. — Więc… Lestrade jednak przyjął cię z powrotem? — odzywa się, zanim zacznie, po części po to, by odwrócić uwagę Sherlocka od bólu, a po części dlatego że cisza zaczyna mu ciążyć.

— Jak widzisz — odpowiada Sherlock, zerkając na niego niepewnie. — Napisałem do niego zaraz po naszym… — nie kończy. John powstrzymuje drżenie dłoni. — Przeprosiłem go. — John przerywa na moment zszywanie jego łuku brwiowego, by na niego spojrzeć. — A kilka dni później zadzwonił i zapytał, czy przyjadę do Yardu.

— Cieszę się, Sherlock — mówi John cicho, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny łagodnie. — Naprawdę się cieszę. — Sherlock znów spotyka jego spojrzenie i oblizuje usta, a John wraca do pracy, ignorując ciepło, które rozgaszcza się w jego podbrzuszu, gdy czuje ciało Sherlocka znów tak blisko swojego. — Okej — mówi, odsuwając się. — Za cztery dni będziesz musiał wrócić na zdjęcie szwów. To by chyba było na tyle, chyba że o czymś jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś…?

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

— Trochę pobolewa mnie bark, ale to pewnie nic takiego.

— Sprawdzimy — odpowiada John ciepło. — Rozbierz się.

Sherlock ściąga marynarkę i powoli rozpina guziki koszuli. John odwraca wzrok, chociaż przecież nie ma w tym akcie nic z intymności - a przynajmniej tak sobie mówi. Sherlock odchrząka cicho i John wraca do niego spojrzeniem, i nic nie jest w stanie poradzić na to, że oddech na sekundę więźnie w jego gardle. Jego usta nagle są zupełnie suche, ale nie oblizuje ich; nie może być _tak_ oczywisty. Sherlock siedzi przed nim półnagi, piękny jak zawsze, ale John mu nie ulegnie, nie tym razem.

* * *

Sherlock bacznie obserwuje reakcje Johna: oczywistym jest, że John wciąż uważa go za atrakcyjnego, ale wygląda na to, że wygrywa tę wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. Jest profesjonalny i opanowany, i Sherlock nic nie jest w stanie poradzić na rozczarowanie, które nagle się w nim pojawia. Mimo to jednak trzyma się mocno i prosto, mówiąc sobie, że to widocznie jeszcze nie ten czas; że John mu jeszcze nie wybaczył.

Wszystko jest w miarę pod kontrolą, aż John staje tuż za nim, tak że Sherlock czuje jego ciepły oddech na karku, i łagodnie przesuwa swoją dłonią po linii jego obojczyka, badając bark i łopatkę. Jego dotyk jest palący, intensywny jak nic, czego Sherlock wcześniej doświadczył, i nagle oddech ucieka z jego płuc, puls z krwi, a wszystkie jego myśli zastępuje tylko _John_, dotyk Johna, jego miękkie dłonie znów na jego ciele, palce przesuwające się po jego skórze zupełnie jak dawniej. Czuje łomotanie swojego serca i ma wrażenie, jakby w jego klatce piersiowej coś eksplodowało rozrywającym bólem. Przyciska dłoń do mostka, próbując złapać oddech. John odsuwa się, zauważając jego reakcję, ale wciąż stoi _za blisko_.

— Sherlock? Co się dzieje?

— Chyba mam zawał serca.

John przykłada dwa palce do jego tętnicy szyjnej, mierząc puls, a potem patrzy na Sherlocka zaskoczony. Nie dotyka go, ale nadal stoi bardzo blisko, tak jakby chciał, żeby Sherlock czuł ciepło jego ciała.

— Szsz, spokojnie — mówi ciszej, niż powinien, ciszej niż wypada. — Co się dzieje?

Sherlock przymyka powieki, wzdychając głęboko. W pamięci wciąż ma głos Johna—

_Pierwsza i jedyna zasada: żadnych kłamstw._

Nie może go okłamać, nie byłby w stanie.

— Nie wiem, nagle to wszystko… to było zbyt wiele.

John przez chwilę przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, a potem kiwa głową, a Sherlock nie dodaje, że tęsknił za Johnem zbyt mocno, by teraz móc spokojnie znieść nawet najbardziej niewinny dotyk, i że pragnie go w każdej sekundzie swojego życia, więc oczekiwanie, że będzie zachowywał się racjonalnie, kiedy poczuje go tak blisko siebie, gdy poczuje na sobie jego oddech, było bezsensowne; że myśli o nim _ciągle_, dlatego pytanie, co się dzieje, gdy John wie, że bez niego nie dzieje się _nic_, jest okrutne lub bezmyślne, nie potrafi stwierdzić.

Sherlock nie odzywa się, a John ogląda dalej jego ramię.

— Wygląda na to, że to tylko otarcia — mówi ciszej po chwili i odchrząka. Sherlock spuszcza wzrok, zapinając ponownie guziki koszuli. — Przepiszę ci taką maść… — zaczyna, ale Sherlock nie słyszy ciągu dalszego; próbuje wstać i w tej chwili czuje tak silne zawroty głowy, że przed osunięciem na podłogę powstrzymuje go tylko stół i - za moment - silne ramię Johna. John pomaga mu usiąść na krześle i klęka przed nim, mierząc znów jego puls. — Sherlock?

— Już w porządku — odpowiada, biorąc głębszy oddech, chociaż zawroty głowy nie ustępują.

— Możesz poruszyć głową?

Sherlock nawet nie próbuje; otwiera jedynie oczy, by dostrzec, że John patrzy na niego w sposób, który sprawia, że żołądek Sherlocka zaciska się - patrzy tak, jakby wciąż o niego _dbał_.

— Będziesz potrzebował opieki przez całą noc. To może nie być wstrząs mózgu, ale lepiej być ostrożnym. — Coś zmienia się w spojrzeniu Johna, w jego postawie, a potem z jego ust wypływa pytanie i Sherlock przez moment znów ma wrażenie, że tonie: — Masz kogoś, kto mógłby się tobą zająć?

Ostrożnie wybiera moment, gdy ich spojrzenia znów się spotkają, zanim odpowiada.

— Nie.

Przez ułamek sekundy zdaje mu się, że John wygląda, jakby czuł ulgę, ale to złudzenie szybko mija, gdy na jego twarz powraca jedynie profesjonalizm.

— Dobrze, w takim razie zostaniesz dziś na noc u mnie. — Sherlock wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami. — Całe szczęście, że już skończyłem zmianę.

— John, ja… — zaczyna Sherlock, gdy dojdzie do siebie, a zawroty głowy ustąpią. — Doceniam twoją chęć pomocy, ale czy… Czy jesteś pewien?

Nie po to przez miesiące starał się budować tę relację na nowo, by teraz pozwolić jej upaść; Sherlock wolałby już cierpieć na wszystko, co ma być związane ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu, znalazłby kogoś, kto doglądałby go za pieniądze, w końcu to nie problem, ale nie zniósłby myśli, że mógłby stracić Johna zupełnie przez jedną lekkomyślną decyzję.

John spotyka znów jego wzrok i wszelkie zwątpienie nagle ustępuje, uwalniając jego klatkę piersiową ze swojego uścisku, tak że może znów odetchnąć głęboko.

— Nie zaproponowałbym tego, gdybym nie był. — Spuszcza wzrok, sprawdzając coś na telefonie. — Poczekaj tu na mnie, pójdę powiedzieć Lestrade'owi co i jak i zamówię taksówkę.

Sherlock jedynie przymyka powieki w odpowiedzi, słysząc skrzypienie lekko zamykanych drzwi.

* * *

John pomaga mu wejść po schodach na pierwsze piętro, jedną ręką mocno obejmując go w pasie, drugą zaciskając na jego dłoni. Otwiera przed nim drzwi wejściowe i ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka nie prowadzi go do kanapy, ale idą dalej, aż znajdują się w sypialni Johna. Serce Sherlocka na moment przyśpiesza na intymność tej sytuacji - na to, że oto znów są: on, który pakuje się w kłopoty, i John, który zawsze jest obok, by się nim zająć bez słowa skargi - ale szybko opanowuje ten zryw emocji i skupia się na tym, co może wydedukować z pomieszczenia.

Sypialnia Johna jest niewielka z jasnymi szarymi ścianami, które optycznie mają ją powiększać. W dwóch oknach znajdujących się naprzeciwko łóżka wiszą gładkie białe zasłony sięgające drewnianej podłogi, oprócz tego są zasłonięte roletami. John ma podwójne łóżko, ale Sherlock szybko zauważa, że prześcieradło jest zmięte tylko po jednej stronie, więc od dawna musi sypiać sam. Na półkach widzi tylko książki i stare magazyny; żadnych zdjęć, osobistych pamiątek.

Sherlock czuje, jakby mu zdjęto z ramion jakiś ciężar. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na parapecie kolekcji rodzinnych fotografii ani tym bardziej kogoś tu zastać, ale to, że John przez tyle miesięcy nawet nie próbował zgromadzić rzeczy nazywanych osobistymi, oznacza, że zwyczajnie nie szukał nowego życia, którym mógłby zapełnić pustkę po starym.

Pierwszy raz od miesięcy Sherlock pozwala sobie mieć nadzieję.

John ściąga z niego płaszcz i pomaga mu usiąść, zdejmując też jego buty, a potem sięga pod łóżko i wyjmuje butelkę wody.

— Trzymasz wodę pod łóżkiem? — pyta Sherlock, przyjmując oferowaną szklankę.

Nie rozumie, dlaczego John wydaje się tym pytaniem zmieszany.

— Tak, czasem jeszcze… — Wykonuje pomiędzy nimi gest dłonią, jakby kogoś zbywał. — Czasem budzę się w nocy.

Sherlock patrzy się w niego tak długo, aż John wreszcie spotka jego spojrzenie.

— To przeze mnie?

John przełyka ślinę; Sherlock widzi, jak całe jego gardło pracuje.

— Czasem. Czasem nie. Czasem wszystko miesza się w jednym śnie: Afganistan i twoje… — Urywa. — Ale to nieistotne. — Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale też nie odrywa od niego wzroku, i John musi widzieć odpowiedź w jego oczach, bo odwraca głowę. — Połóż się. Czekaj. — Przytrzymuje jego kark, gdy Sherlock powoli kładzie się, i poprawia poduszkę pod jego głową delikatnie. — Mogę…? — pyta jeszcze, a Sherlock nie reaguje, więc John dłonią łagodnie zaczesuje do tyłu dwa opadające na owinięte bandażem czoło; Sherlock łapie się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Tak samo.

John mierzy go spojrzeniem.

— Jesteś głodny? Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?

— Nie, nie jestem. — John patrzy na niego jeszcze przez moment, jakby mógł w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy nie kłamie, aż wreszcie kiwa głową. — Jest w porządku, John.

— Dobra. Pójdę tylko po fotel do pokoju obok, spróbuj w tym czasie nie zemdleć.

John wraca po kilku minutach, przysuwając do łóżka duży fotel z miękkim, bordowym obiciem. Sherlock uważnie śledzi każdy jego ruch, ale John zdaje się nie być tym onieśmielony.

Cisza znów rozciąga się pomiędzy nimi, ale Sherlock pierwszy raz od swojego powrotu nie ma wrażenia, że ich od siebie oddziela; John wciąż siedzi na tyle blisko, że Sherlock czuje przy sobie jego obecność, jakby między ich ciałami wytwarzały się oddziaływania elektryczne.

Teraz ruch należy do Johna i Sherlock może jedynie czekać; i czeka.

— Jak to się stało? — pyta w końcu, nie patrząc na niego, i chociaż Sherlock podejrzewa, że John nie ma na myśli rozbitego łuku brwiowego, nie ryzykuje.

— Ścigałem podejrzanego - a właściwie już w tej chwili można powiedzieć, że właściwego mordercę - bo namierzyłem go, zanim Lestrade…

— Nie o tym mówię, Sherlock — przerywa mu i wtedy Sherlock już nie ma wyboru. — Krążymy wokół tego pytania, odkąd wróciłeś, chyba czas je zadać. I czas na nie odpowiedzieć.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech.

_Po prostu bądź._

Być może powinien powiedzieć mu to wszystko miesiące temu. Być może czekanie na moment wybaczenia jest bez sensu, skoro wybaczenie jest procesem. Być może John chce tylko wiedzieć.

— Znał historię mojego życia, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Mycroft sądził, że to będzie mniejszym problemem niż kod, w którego był - a przynajmniej tak się Mycroftowi zdawało - posiadaniu. Okazało się, że ten kod nigdy nie istniał, istniała za to prężnie działająca organizacja przestępcza. Mycroft dość szybko pojął swój błąd, ale i tak było już za późno. — Patrzy na Johna, wlepiającego wzrok w podłogę. — Jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji było nadal tańczyć tak, jak Moriarty grał. Miałem udawać nieświadomego aż do samego końca, kiedy stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie na dachu St. Bart's. Dopiero tam miałem mu pokazać, że przegrał.

— Mówiłeś, że ci groził — wtrąca John, wciąż nie spotykając jego wzroku.

— Tak, on też się przygotował. Miałem popełnić samobójstwo tamtego dnia; Moriarty o nic innego nie dbał. Domyślił się, że kariera nie ma już dla mnie takiego znaczenia, jak miała kiedyś. Dlatego wykorzystał ciebie. — John wreszcie podnosi wzrok i spotyka jego spojrzenie. — Wiedział, że nie dałbym cię skrzywdzić, ale nie przewidział, że domyślę się wszystkiego. Moriarty się zabił, ja skoczyłem… Resztę znasz.

John przez moment tylko przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Sherlock nie porusza się, nie pozwala wzrokowi Johna uciec. Moment trwa i zdaje wydłużać się w przestrzeni, i ze wszystkich słów, które John mógłby w tej chwili powiedzieć, Sherlock nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że nie powie zupełnie nic.

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu mija, zanim John przerywa milczenie.

— Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć. Żaden z nas się dzisiaj nie wyśpi, ale musisz przynajmniej odrobinę odpocząć.

* * *

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Sherlock wreszcie zasypia. John patrzy na jego rozluźnioną snem twarz, nie do końca pewny, co ma czuć.

Sherlock wreszcie powiedział mu, na czym polegał jego _plan_; plan, który rozdzielił ich na dwa lata, plan, który był przyczyną wszystkich późniejszych wydarzeń. Opowiadał o nim sucho i bez emocji i John po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie pomyśleć, że Sherlock być może żałuje tego, co się stało.

Nie wie.

Musi wiedzieć.

* * *

Przez całą noc budzi Sherlocka najpierw co piętnaście minut, później co godzinę. W przerwach pomiędzy jego snem rozmawiają o nowych sprawach, które Sherlock rozwiązał bez Johna. Po trzeciej to Sherlock zaczyna zadawać pytania: o pracę, dom w Sussex, nawet o Harry.

— Wigilię spędzisz w Sussex?

— Nie, to za duży dom na trzy osoby.

— Dlaczego go nie sprzedasz?

John uśmiecha się lekko.

— Pewnie powinienem, z całą tą hipoteką… Ale nie umiem.

— To tylko dom.

— To był mój dom przez wiele lat. Znam tam każdy kąt, z każdym pokojem wiążą się jakieś wspomnienia… — Urywa, kręcąc głową. — A ty?

— Co ja?

— Masz takie miejsce?

— Jeśli chodzi ci o miejsce, gdzie się wychowałem, to moja matka wciąż mieszka w tej posiadłości, choć Mycroft od lat przekonuje ją do przeprowadzki do Londynu. Moja rodzina posiada parę posesji, ale żadnej z nich bym nie nazwał domem.

John nie odpowiada, a Sherlock nie kontynuuje tematu.

* * *

O szóstej Sherlock budzi się sam. John drzemie na fotelu, ale Sherlock jest pewien, że lada chwila się obudzi, dlatego cicho podnosi się z łóżka, zabiera swoje rzeczy i wychodzi.

Gdy jest już na dole, wysyła tylko jedną krótką wiadomość.

* * *

John budzi się, czując w kieszeni wibracje telefonu. Jedno spojrzenie na łóżko, a potem na ekran telefonu (_Dziękuję. SH_), wystarczy, by wiedział, że Sherlocka już w jego mieszkaniu nie ma.

Zwleka się z fotela i idzie do kuchni zaparzyć kawę, umysł wciąż mając zajęty obrazem Sherlocka śpiącego w jego łóżku. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wtedy to mieszkanie zdawało mu się spokojniejsze; wie tylko, że to, co się teraz pomiędzy nimi dzieje, nie jest wystarczające. Uczucie wkrada się w gesty i słowa i John nie chce tego powstrzymywać, jednak to stale nie jest to, co powinno być, by znów poczuł się bezpiecznie; by znów poczuł się sobą. Tak jakby byli już blisko siebie, ale ciągle oddzielała ich od siebie szklana ściana.

Skoro Sherlock dotarł już tak daleko, musiał się zmienić, to nie ulega wątpliwości. John jednak nie wie, w którym momencie swojej podróży jest Sherlock i co oczekuje znaleźć po drugiej stronie. Sherlock błagał o wybaczenie, ale czy faktycznie jest gotów na to, by John mu wybaczył?

Nie jest pewien.

Musi wiedzieć.


End file.
